Banshee
by Siampie1990
Summary: Danielle Jenning is a fae. She knows who she is and what she is, and spends the last decade ignoring her own nature, living among humans and as far away as possible from the faes that she distrusts. Best Friend of Kenzi, she will meet Bo Dennis, the Succubus and wil be dragged back against her will in the Fae world. Follow her as she deals with her past. Dyson/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Banshee.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **New Story, read, enjoy and review**_

* * *

Danielle Jennings was born Fae twenty-three years ago. Like her mother, she was a banshee but a different kind of banshee due to her father's genes. Her father was a Cerberus, the gate keeper of the afterworld. The ones that made sure that the spirits of the dead get to the other side safely.

She knew she was Fae, she knew her parents were Faes. And like her parents, she was a Light Fae. Because that's how it worked among the Fae. There were two sides, the Light and the Dark and you have to pick one. Well, actually, she wasn't Light, yet. She hasn't taken the test, not being of age to do so before. And today, she's not interested in taking the test anymore. Since the Fae had abandoned her at a young age.

Danielle is a 5'4 tall woman, slender with voluptuous hips and a breast of a modest size. She has red hair and dark green eyes. This young woman has developed an uncanny friendship with a sarcastic dark haired woman, named Kenzi. They both were so different in so many ways and yet they were the best of friends. Danielle was a college student while Kenzie was a pick-pocket. The two lived together, ate together, did a lot of things together. They were best friends. Like I said they were different. Where Kenzi wore dark clothes, Danielle wore clothes of lighter colors. Especially one tweed jacket that she affectionate dearly. The petite redhead never thought she was particularly sexy. For Kenzi, Danielle was sexy, is sexy, even with her tweed jacket that Kenzi thought to be ridiculous.

The two friends did their own things during the day and they tried to see each other as much as they could when night came. Danielle went to college during the day and Kenzi did whatever she was usually doing during that time. That evening, Danielle declined an invitation from Kenzi to go to the _Rooftop bar and Lounge._ She had to finish writing an essay that was due the day after. She didn't really worry about Kenzi; she knew the girl could handle herself. She just made the young girl promise to not take a drink she hasn't bought herself. And she spent the entire night writing her paper, only able to catch two hours of sleep. But she was used to it.

* * *

"Kenzi, it's the third time, I've been calling you." Danielle said exasperating on the phone and a little bit worried. "I just want to be sure that you're okay. Just call me back, okay?"

"Hey, Dani." A dark hair young man stopped next to her. "So, you've finished in time?"

"I always finish in time, Josh." Danielle retorted to the guy. "Did you?"

"Well, uh…I met this girl the other night and I kind forgot about this." He smiled sheepishly.

"Let me guess, she got boobs and high heels?"

"And the sexiest ass on the planet. After yours, I mean." Josh said.

"Stop." Danielle snorted suddenly embarrassed that someone was talking about her behind.

There was a ding in her pocket. She got her phone out as Josh spoke to her still. She felt relieved when she saw that it was a text from Kenzi.

 _ **Fancy some milkshakes? Meet me at Amelia's.**_

"Everything's okay?" Josh asked her.

"Yeah, it's my friend Kenzi. She wants us to meet up for a drink." She explained and slid her phone back in her jeans. "I should probably go."

"Okay. See you later, sexy thing." Josh smiled to her.

"See you, brainless moron." She shot back.

* * *

She stepped in Amelia's, the strap of her bag across her shoulders. She immediately saw Kenzi, wearing a yellow bandana on her head. Her friend was sitting across her brunette woman. The woman was incredibly beautiful to Danielle. There were no other words. The woman was dressed all in black, her hair was long. As for Kenzi, she was still wearing her clothes from last night.

"Hey, Kenzi!" Danielle greeted as she pulled a chair and placed it next to Kenzi.

"Dani-girl!" Kenzi beamed at the redhead. "This is Bo. Bo, this is Dani."

"Nice to meet you." Danielle smiled at Bo.

"I need to show you something." Kenzi pulled out her phone.

What Danielle saw on the phone, scared her in many ways. First, because this video reveals Bo's true nature and second, it means that she will have to deal with the Fae again and she didn't really want that.

"I think we should get out of here." Danielle said getting up and grabbing Kenzi's arm.

"What? No." Kenzi protested. "That's like the coolest thing ever."

"It's not cool." Danielle hissed sitting back down. "It's dangerous and it can get us killed."

"I saved her life." Bo reminded her.

"I know and I thank you for that. It's just that what you are can get us both killed." Danielle replied.

"What am I?" Bo asked her.

Danielle squinted her eyes at her. "You want to make me believe that you don't know what you are?"

"I wouldn't ask if I knew."

"Fascinating and disturbing." Danielle mused out loud.

"So, what is she?" Kenzi asked her best friend.

"A Fae." Danielle replied.

"A what?"

"A Fae. Creatures that feed on human." Danielle explained shortly.

"How do you know this?" Bo asked her.

"Dani, over there, is a college girl." Kenzi said cheerfully. "She must have read it in a book."

"Is that so?"

"You can say that." Danielle shrugged. She could have said the truth right here, right there but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She has ignored her own nature for too long.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked them.

"No, we're good." Bo replied. The waitress gave her the note. "I'm a little short right now." Bo said leaning in taking the note. She then moved her hand to the waitress'. "If there's any way I can come back some other and make it up to you." As she said those words, Danielle saw something like gold energy flowing from Bo's hand to the waitress'.

"God. Yes." The waitress answered.

Bo got up took her coat from the back of her chair and left the restaurant with Kenzi and Danielle on her heels. The two of them were stunned. The waitress seemed to have been under some sort of compulsion and agreed to Bo not paying the note.

"You literally glamour this woman to let you go without paying?" Danielle questioned as they walked down the streets. "Just from one touch." It shouldn't have surprised her, really. Being a Fae herself, she knew that some of them could do that eventually but it was still impressive.

"It wears off eventually and takes a lot out of me, but yeah. Just from one touch." Bo retorted.

"Yet, you're broke, live in a crack shack, and run from town to town. What are you doing wrong, girl?" Danielle snorted at Kenzi's words. "That is no life for a sex superhero."

"A sex superhero?" Danielle chuckled.

"I think I liked you better when you were scared of me." Bo joked with the girl.

"You'll get used to it." Danielle said.

A man walked past them staring at Bo. Danielle looked at him as he walked past. He wore a small smile, Danielle looked at him for a long time before he disappeared from her sightline. He was good looking, that's what she thought.

"No, what you need is some kind of manager." Kenzi continued talking to Bo. "I nominate us."

"Shocking, and no, thanks." Bo retorted.

"We would make a great team." Kenzi nodded at her friend's words.

Bo grabbed Kenzi's arm and pulled her into an ally and Danielle followed her. "Okay, look, this isn't a joke, okay. Hanging out with a homicidal freak might not be the brightest move."

"And you are not a freak. You're a Fae." Danielle put in."And she's right. Hanging out with her is not the brightest move."

"Has it occurred to you that I'm capable of making that decision?" Kenzi retorted looking at the two women.

"Homicidal freak. God, you're so emo." Kenzi snorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Learn to enjoy your shit already! You can freaking control people by touch; And not in a creepy hand-job way. That is awesome."

"Fine." Bo finally conceded. "Let's say I take you with me. What's in it for you?"

"Out here? Survival." Kenzi retorted. "My mama always said, 'Find the toughest kid in the playground and make friends with them.' You are definitely the toughest kid on this playground and it would kick ass to be your friend."

"I don't know." Bo said as she unlocked her car.

"Come on. Every super hero needs a partner. Let me be your Robin and Dani could be your Oracle."

"I'll think about it."

Bo caught movement in the corner of her eyes. Both Kenzi and Danielle turned their heads to the right. Danielle recognized the guy from earlier. This time, he was accompanied by dark skinned man wearing a fedora. Well, she thinks it's a fedora.

"Take them." The hot guy ordered.

"Here we go."

The other guy smiled in amusement before Danielle heard a sharp sound. It was like a whistle; it was so high that Danielle couldn't stand the sound. She put her hands on her ears but to no avail. She dropped down on her knees, her eyes closed. The two men grabbed Bo and dragged her to a van. Danielle and Kenzi managed to get up but there was nothing they could do. Kenzi got out her phone and took a picture of the vehicle before he got time to go away. The two girls both shared a look, panicked and worried as to what they will do to Bo.

Danielle looked around the shack like Kenzi called it while the latter was speaking and cursing in Russian to her cousin on the phone. She was thinking hard about those two men. They had to be Fae too. Otherwise, they wouldn't have taken Bo away. She has spent so many years away from them. She has been able to stay hidden, away from Fae business and today, all her efforts just went to waste in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"Because I'm your cousin and I'm in trouble, you, dick." Kenzi snapped on the phone. "Yeah, I know your freaking connections, okay? You want these wallets? Trace that plate for me or I'm telling your mom, you're being mean."

The two girls were waiting anxiously for several long minutes while stripping the wallets of anything valuable, credit cards, IDs, and money. Their silence was broken by the ringtone of Kenzi's phone. Kenzi sprang up and answered the call immediately.

She first answered in Russian. "Did you get it? —Wait! Hold on, hold on." Danielle threw her a pen. Kenzi rolled up her jacket sleeve, grabbed the pen. "Okay. Providence Glass Inc. on front. Thank you. Owe you one. Bye." Kenzi hung up, stuck all the wallet in the couch.

* * *

The girls slid down the small hills, both crashing into the fence that surrounded the factory. There were several cars that stopped in front of the factory as people stepped out of them.

"Party at the glass factory. That's not weird." Kenzi said next to her.

"Come on!" Danielle grabbed Kenzi's arm as they climbed the small slope again.

Danielle knew what they were doing in there. They were testing Bo, like some kind of rite of passage. A rite of passage that she has missed. What she didn't know was why was she doing this? Why was she risking her life for someone she barely knows? Maybe because this someone has saved her only family's life. Maybe because Kenzi was so eager to save her or maybe because Bo was different from the other Faes. She didn't really know why.

They hid behind the cars that was parked in front the glass factory. Their immediate goal was not to get caught. When it seemed that no one was around, they both snuck up to the side of the factory.

"Kenzi!" Danielle called the girl whispering. She tried to pry the door open but it was locked. "Damn it!" She cussed.

"D-girl." Kenzo called her hissing.

Danielle followed her as they both stepped into the factory. The room they were in was full of pallets and debris.

They made their way through debris and climbing the bigger one to reach the old air shaft. Kenzi tried to pull it open but it wouldn't bulge. She turned to Danielle. "She's probably in there having tea."

"Kenzi!" Danielle said her name with a warning tone.

Kenzi sighed and tried again and this time she was able to pull it open. "Please don't be rats! Please don't be rats! Please don't be rats!"

"When you're done, tell me, so we could get a move on." Danielle said.

Their journey through the vent lasted a few minutes before Kenzi pushed open another panel. There were no one in sight, so they both took a quick jog. They stopped before turning around the corner.

"Hello?" Kenzi called out. No answer. The two girls glanced at each other and Danielle shrugged. They both rounded the corner and tiptoed through the small corridor. They reached a small flight of stairs. Danielle took the lead this time. When they reached the top, they caught a glimpse of Bo being held by some sort of creature.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kenzi asked her softly.

"It's an Underfae. He's feeding on her." Danielle replied. "Kenzi, cover your ears."

"What?" Kenzi frowned at her.

"Just do it! And please stay close." She took a step forward. "BO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Or rather wailed.

The people that stood above them on the balcony covered their ears immediately and the creature that was holding Bo, released her as it flew across the room. Her eyes have turned a purple shade while she screamed. It lasted a few more seconds before a dead silence fell on the assembly.

"A Banshee." A woman dressed in red smirked. Danielle recognized her to be the Morrigan. Leader of the Dark Fae. Danielle slightly turned her eyes to see Bo and Kenzi standing right next to her. "Name your clan." She ordered.

"Barghest and Aibell." She answered.

"Barghest?" The Morrigan repeated. "That's impossible. They are Cerberus and you're clearly a Banshee."

"I'm telling you the truth. Whether you want to believe it or not it's your problem."

"They both passed the test." A dark skinned man said from the rails over their head, interrupting their conversation. It was the Ash, the leader of the Light Fae.

"I didn't take your stupid test. You were testing her." Danielle reminded him coldly.

"Whether you like it or not you passed this test." The Ash replied. "It has been witnessed. Children, you may name your side."

"Neither." Bo replied. "I choose humans." Bo suddenly fell on one knee and Kenzi and Danielle immediately crouched down to help her.

"What about you, Banshee? You haven't named your side yet." The Morrigan brought Danielle's attention back to her.

"I have been hiding from the Faes for ten years. What makes you think I'm going to choose a side?" Danielle retorted. "I lived among the humans and I'll stay with them."

* * *

Sitting at the back of the van that was taking them back to the alley, they all sat quietly. She didn't talk or mention the moment where she revealed she is a Banshee. Well, Kenzi was the first to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kenzi asked her. "I thought I was your friend."

"And you are." Danielle replied. "You are my best friend. It's just that…I didn't want to be a Fae. I don't want to be a Fae."

"Why?" Kenzi asked again.

"It's a long story. Well, actually not that long." Danielle retorted. "I don't feel like talking about it."

"Why not? I mean you scream and people just…'whoosh' on the other side of the room." Kenzi said excitedly.

"If I don't want to talk about it, it's because of my family and because of the Faes not because of my powers." Danielle assured her. "And just so you know, Banshee shrieked to announced death, not for fun."

"Oh, that's creepy." Kenzi commented.

"Yeah." Danielle snorted. "How are you feeling?" She asked Bo as the van came to a halt.

"I feel like we've been paroled." Bo replied as they got out of the van.

"You sort of have been." Dyson retorted.

"Any conditions on our release?" Bo questioned him.

"No more evidence for humans to find. No messing in Fae business. And no more living town. The Elders want you where they can watch you."

"Well, they don't own me. And I'm not very good at being obedient." Bo replied.

"Learn. When you need help…" Dyson said pulling out a card.

"If she needs help." Danielle replied taking the card from his hands. "She got me." Danielle glared at him.

"When you need help, you can find me at the 39th division." He insisted before walking away from them. "Bo. You did well. You too, Danielle."

"I knew I smelt po-po." Kenzi commented. "I'm not crazy, right? That all just happened."

"Yep. And now we know. Anyone could be Fae." Bo retorted.

"My bets on weiner dude." Kenzi looked at the hot dog vendor.

Danielle snorted. "Okay and now what do we do?"

"We go home. And we figure the rest tomorrow." Bo said as they started to walk down the streets.

"We, uh?" Kenzi and Danielle smirked.

"I got to figure out some way to make a living while I'm here and thought we'd be a good team. So, yeah, we."

"Cool. Just so we're clear about this partnership, you be you 'n' all, but we're only into guy's sorry."

They shared a small laugh. "I'll try to contain my disappointment."

"Do any of you like pancakes?" Danielle asked the girls. "Because I know a small place where they make pancakes, anyone would die for."

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to tj (guest) for their review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"What's wrong with my place?" Danielle pouted while they walked through the aisle of the hardware store. "It's pretty. In good shape, all three of us can fit in there."

"Told you already. We're gonna need headquarters." Kenzi retorted. "Your place is not big enough."

"And you agreed to it." Bo added.

"Don't remind me." Danielle grumbled. "So, hinges."

"Screwdriver." Bo grabbed the item and dropped it in their basket.

"Plunger."

"Duct tape."

"Oh, sweet. Tiki lights." Kenzi gushed taking a very ugly set of colorful, stringed plastic tikis.

"No." Danielle deadpanned at the girl. "We're not having tiki lights."

"I thought we were just gonna concentrate on the essentials." Bo reminded the girl.

"Hello? Essential." Kenzi countered.

"Hello? We're not having them." Danielle grabbed the lights and put them back on the shelves.

"With a little work our crack shack is going to start feeling downright homey." Kenzi continued down the aisle defeated a bit.

"Yeah, well it's already the closest thing I've had since I ran away at eighteen." Bo said as Danielle came up behind her and looked at the sample of colors that was on the shelves.

"So, where does a Fae sex killer grow up anyway?" Kenzi asked her.

"Small town mid-west. All car shows and church socials." Bo answered.

"That would turn me homicidal. Do you ever go back?" Kenzi continued her questioning, Danielle moved to the side looking for more items they might need for their new home.

"It's kind of tough, growing up thinking you might have a shot at being prom queen, and then to find out that you're part of some ageless secret race that feeds on humans."

"I hate when that happens."

"Tell me about it." Danielle said. "And being prom queen is for suckers. We, girls, are too cool for that." Bo bumped in Danielle's back as she walked to the man that was standing a few feet away from them. They were staring at each other with this lust in their eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Kenzi asked stopping her.

"I'm getting hungry." Bo replied.

"Okay." Danielle stepped in front of Bo blocking her view. "How about we make a deal, we don't kill where we shop, okay?"

Danielle threw her arm over Bo's shoulders and they both walked past the man. Bo was a bit disappointed. "Don't worry, bud. Once, you learned how to control your hunger, you'll be able to feed whenever you want, wherever you want without killing anyone."

* * *

Danielle stepped in the clubhouse with a box full of her ancient books. "Easy! Not everyone here is a nookie-powered amazon." Kenzi complained behind her.

"Who's idea was it to get a two-hundred-pound sideboard, anyways?" Bo questioned her.

"Did somebody tell you we're going to live like savages?" Kenzi countered. "Cause it wasn't me." Danielle put her box of books on the floor in the future kitchen.

"Just lift. You know filling this place with furniture is one thing, paying for it, is another."

"No problem." Kenzi heaved out.

"Really? You hoping I have some kind of Fae money power I wasn't aware of?" Bo asked.

"Didn't cost thing." Kenzi answered. "We sort of liberated it."

"Oh, no! No, no, no, we're not thieves." Bo shook her head. Danielle grabbed a few books and moved to the mantle of the fireplace.

"Thieves is such a harsh word. Think of it more as…redistribution."

"Okay, let's get one thing straight." Bo started. "We stay alive as long as we don't piss off the Fae too much. We are not doing anything that draws any extra attention to ourselves. Are you good with that?"

"I have no intention to get involved with Faes. Except for you, of course." Danielle finished looking at Bo.

"Your worn out books are not staying there." Kenzi said to Danielle.

"If it's going to be my place, I want it to look a bit like me." Danielle said classifying her books on the mantle. "Plus, there's a lot of information about Faes in there. So, there's staying."

A green fire just flashed behind Kenzi. Bo and the girl cursed as they turned around. Danielle rushed to the couch to help her two friends smother the fire.

"Sorry about the couch." Kenzi and Danielle shrieked as they turned around. A man was sitting in the armchair, covered in dirt.

"Okay." Bo said brandishing the plunger. Danielle stood behind her. "You have exactly two seconds to tell us who the hell you are and what you're doing in our house."

"Well, look at you. You're everything the rumors in the Fae community said you'd be." The man said.

"Wrong answer." Bo said stepping towards him.

Another flash of green fire appeared behind them. Danielle shrieked again as she immediately run to stomp on it. Kenzi and Bo went to her rescue.

"Sorry about the fires. It's a reflex. Hell on the furniture, but it's kept me alive for a long time." He said now standing near the kitchen.

"Yeah, well, all good things come to an end buddy." Kenzi said slipping her brass knuckles on.

"I'm about to scream. Guess who's dying?" Danielle said threateningly to him.

"See, people go right to the violence." The man complained. "And they wonder why I stay elusive."

"Why don't you tell us what you want and you can elusive yourself out of here." Bo told him.

"Most people call me Will. I'm a Will of Wisp." Will retorted.

"You're sure that's not a _Chase of the Chunky_ or _Bob of the Butterball._ " Kenzi joked.

Danielle smirked at Kenzi's words. "Hey, I wrestle with my weight. What can I say?" Will said dryly to Kenzi.

"Tell us why you're here."

"Here's the deal; I'm a wood land Fae…light just so you know. I live in the forest outside of town."

"What? Skipping and a-jumping all the day?" Kenzi mocked.

"Hey, there's no shame in that." The guy retorted to her. "And of course, there are humans who wander into my turf, crashing through the woods, cutting down trees, looking for my treasure."

"Whoa! Did you just say treasure?" Kenzi asked suddenly interested in his story.

"Hey, get with the program. That's what this is all about. Diamond, rubies, emeralds." He said to Kenzi.

"Sir! Have a seat. Have a seat." Kenzi steered him to the armchair. "That smell isn't bothering me at all."

"Okay. So, I spend my nights searching the woods for precious stones." He continued his story.

"What, like they're just laying around?" Kenzi asked.

"If you know where to look. Most of the humans that have heard about it, that are out searching; I'm able to throw them off with a few well-placed fairy fires." Will continued.

"But?"

"There is one human, he's been hunting me down for years. A couple of nights ago, he got past the best I could throw at him and found my stash. I got home and it was gone, all of it."

"And you want me to help you get it back?" Bo concluded.

"Why not?" He shrugged. "You're smart, you're capable and best of all, you're not part of the system."

"Okay." Bo said glancing at Kenzi and Danielle. "Why would you trust me?"

"Because…" He crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. "I have something you want."

"I'm not a big fan of riddles." Bo glared at him.

"First of all, I have to know something. It's about your feet."

"Kinky." Kenzi commented.

"Oh, please. Grow up, will you?" Kenzi pouted as the man scolded her. "When I heard about the girl, didn't know where she came from. I thought it might be you. But I need to know for sure. Do you have a birthmark on your left foot just above the heel?"

Bo remained quiet for a few seconds. "How did you know that?"

Will clapped his hands. "Oh, true story. This happened twenty-eight years ago. I was minding my own business and all of the sudden there's this woman crashing through the brush."

"And we're supposed to care about this, why?" Kenzi asked dryly.

"Because the bundle she was carrying was a baby." Will replied. "A little Fae girl with a birthmark on her left foot just above the heel. BAM! Got your interest now, right?"

"What else do you know?" Bo questioned him.

"Uh, uh." Will shook his head. "Not so fast. That only happens after you help me out."

"You do realize that it might be hard to find some random guy in the woods that stole your stuff."

Will grabbed a backpack and opened it in front of the three girls. "He dropped this. Maybe there's something in here that'll help you track him. Oh!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a gun.

Bo sprang forward and grabbed the bag and the gun from him. "I see what I can do."

"Ah-ha!" Kenzi intervened. "What she means by that is she'll see what she can do for a price. You know we can talk flat rate or a return of the percentage or…"

"Excuse us." Bo interrupted them and pulled Kenzi away from Will.

Danielle remained behind with Will. "Listen, you better have that information. Or I swear to God, I won't hesitate to kill you if you broke her heart." She threatened. "I don't take it lightly when Fae use other's weaknesses to obtain some favor, especially if they are my friends."

* * *

Danielle stepped out of the car, with the same attire as she wore usually. Her tweed jacket was over a light green buttoned shirt. Her jeans were dark and fit her voluptuous hips. On her feet, she wore simple sneakers. Her red hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her bag across her shoulders she followed her two friends to the white trailer with the light baby blue trim. There was a mini white fence around the trailer.

"Nobody's home." Danielle said after she looked through the window.

Bo knocked on the door but there was no answer. She then tried the door, she turned the doorknob and realized that the door was open. "Crap!" Danielle heard Bo swore before she was pushed off the deck and landed hard on her butt. A gun shot blasted through the door. Debris of woods rained on them. Danielle sat up and looked at the big hole in the door before looking at her friends. Bo's hand was injured; blood was trickling down her palm. "One hell of a door bell."

Danielle got up brushing away all the pieces of wood that has fallen on her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. If it wasn't for Bo, she could have died. She joined her two friends in front of the door. The three of them took a look through the big hole.

"Tell me again why taking this case is better than stealing?" Kenzi asked as they were staring at the shotgun that was aimed at the door. Bo glanced around quickly and when she was sure that no more shotguns were aimed at them, she opened the door.

Danielle immediately started to look around the small trailer. She went through the drawers, Kenzi doing the same as Bo was patching up her hand. Danielle stopped her digging when she found files resting on the bedside table. She took them and flipped through them quickly. Most of them were full of different articles. They didn't say much but they were all about sighting of fairies fires in the forest outside of town. She dropped the folders on the bed and she saw the worn out books that was laying there.

"Guys, we got lucky." Danielle said pushing the books over to Bo when she knelt down next to the bed.

" _Fairy Folk and You_ , _Mysterious Folklore Creatures_ , _Encyclopedia of Legends_ …" Bo read out the titles of the book that was on the bed. "This is not light reading. This is research." Bo said.

"And he got the best books on the subject." Danielle commented for having read those books herself.

"Will was right. Connell was hunting him."

"Hmm." Kenzi let out. "G.W. Thompson Co. Ltd. We buy and sell jewels whole sale and retail." Kenzi read out. "If I came into possession of a pant load of Gems, this is the guy I'd wanna visit."

"Yeah, a guy we want to visit too." Bo said ripping the page from the phone book and getting up.

"Hello, girls!" The three women stopped dead in their tracks as a blond woman were aiming them with another shotgun. "Going somewhere?"

"Actually, we're kind of in a hurry." Bo replied.

"Oh, you're kind of in a hurry." The woman mocked before chuckling. "Oh, honey, you better have a damn good excuse for why the hell you're in my neighbor's place."

"We're friends of Connell's."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, we came to visit and he must have forgot." Kenzi put in, chuckling nervously.

"Imagine, a pretty thing like you robbing a man's house and home." The blonde stepped towards them and instinctively Danielle took a step back.

"I'm sure we can work this out without getting the police involved." Bo said cautiously stepping towards her.

"Hey, hey, hey, no. You stay, you stay…" Bo touched her face and gold light passed from her hand to the woman's face.

"I just want to explain it to you. It all make sense." Bo said. The woman let out a moan. "I promise." The shotgun slipped out of the woman's hand. Bo grabbed a hold of her face and leaned in.

"Bo?" Danielle called. Bo ignored her as she kissed the woman.

"Bo, that's enough!" Kenzi said worried about the woman's fate.

"Bo, stop!" Danielle screamed this time as the woman passed out.

"Bo, stop, you're killing her." Kenzi snapped grabbing Bo's arm. Danielle rushed to the woman and caught her before she hit the ground. With her eyes still glowing blue, Bo turned around and grabbed Kenzi's throat tightly. "Bo, stop it, it's me."

"Bo!" Danielle snapped grabbing her arm and pulled her away from Kenzi. Bo looked at her angrily but she flashed her own eyes to the Succubus, blue staring into purple.

Bo seemed to come back to her senses as she released Kenzi. "I'm sorry." She then turned to Danielle. "I'm sorry." She apologized again. "Thanks for the cock block."

"Yeah, well maybe next time I'll do it from a distance." Kenzi wheezed out as Danielle pressed two fingers to the woman's neck. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's still breathing." Danielle said with relief. "Thanks to you."

* * *

"Your hand is completely healed." Kenzi remarked as Danielle walked up behind Bo and her.

"The side benefit of feed." Bo said as she kept walking.

"That's the hell of health plan."

"Yeah, trust me, you couldn't afford the premiums."

"Hey! What are we doing?" Kenzi said grabbing her arm. "Are you going to tell Will his guy's on the run?"

"You tell him. I'm going to drop you off at home. Keep him there. Make sure he doesn't burn the place down."

"What are you gonna do?" Danielle asked her.

"I'm going jewelry shopping."

* * *

"Damn it!" Danielle cursed as she smothered the fire that was starting to burn her books. "These aren't even mine."

"I told you, I can't help it." Will said taking a chocolate bar from the vending machine that was in their living room. "Maybe if you'd stop watching me."

"It's kind of hard." Kenzi replied. "You take up a lot of real estate."

"I'm large. I know it." Will said grumpily. "What? I get lonely. I get depressed. I binge."

"Aren't there people that can help you with that? Like some kind of Fae Fat Watchers or something?" Kenzi questioned him.

Danielle snorted. "Fae only help themselves." She muttered but Will didn't hear her as he continued.

"I don't exactly show up for meetings."

"Yeah, I guess not." Kenzi's phone rang up, the girl glanced at the red head before turning around and answering her phone. There was a beat before Kenzi asked. "Should I bring our party little friend?" Another moment of silence from Kenzi. "Okay, good. I didn't really wanna singe the car upholstery anyway." Kenzi faced Danielle. "It was Bo. She got an address."

"Where?"

"Lakeview Motel. She wants us to meet her there." Kenzi waved her finger at Will. "You, you stay here, buddy."

"And please try not to burn anything." Danielle said as an afterthought following Kenzi outside of their clubhouse.

* * *

"He's still there." Bo told them as they both climbed in the car.

"Sweet. Let's break in and get Yakuza on this guy's Fae robbing ass." Kenzi suggested excitedly.

"You stay here and watch the door. I'll try to do this on the QT." Bo replied.

"Well, you're not gonna…" Kenzi trailed off not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"Don't worry. The woman from the trailer park will hold me over for a while." Bo got out of the car and Danielle slid in the front seat.

They both observed her as she climbed the stairs. Bo then traded her jacket for a maid's one. Danielle saw Kenzi smiled softly from the corner of her eye.

"She's taking some tips from you." Danielle commented.

"You should too." Kenzi retorted. "Dani-girl, that tweed jacket is so old age."

"Don't diss the tweed jacket." Danielle retorted. "It makes me look cool."

"Not." Kenzi said dryly. "Why do you keep it anyway? That thing is so old."

"I have my reasons." Danielle answered her eyes fixed on the man that was just walking up to their guy's room. "Kenzi!" Danielle slapped Kenzi's arm drawing the girl's attention to the man dressed in black.

The man took off his hood and he did something that the girl didn't expect him to do. He lifted his head up, off of his shoulders and put it on the maid's cart. Danielle gasped just like Kenzi, their mouth opened wide.

Danielle has only heard of them before, never actually met one. But she was definitely sure that it was Dullahan.

"Oh, crap balls." Kenzi swore as the two girls jumped out of the car and dashed to the room.

Danielle was barely able to step aside as Connell rushed out of the room. She stopped next to Kenzi who grabbed a broomstick. They both looked at the head briefly before the head stared back at them.

"Holy shit!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Bo, cleaning product ten o'clock." Kenzi yelled throwing the mop at the Succubus. Bo caught it in the air and was able to block the creature's swing at her. The thing swung out, Danielle and Kenzi were both thrown into the wall, hitting Kenzi. "Oh it's like he's got eyes in the back of his head."

Bo ducked as the creature took a swing at her head. She used the broken mop to stab the creature in the chest. "Minus the head." Bo fell on the bed with the creature.

Danielle helped Bo up as Kenzi came to stand next to them. The three of them stared the headless man. "This is a whole new level of freaky."

"I know that it's important for you but…" Danielle breathed out. "Is it really worth it?"

"I'm starting to wonder."

* * *

As soon as they stepped in the Dal Riata, a Fae pub, they were greeted with stares and angry whispers. Danielle subconsciously put herself in a defensive manner, she crossed her arms over her chest still following Kenzi and Bo and avoided the looks and stares she was receiving. Her father has brought her to this pub once. But it was a long time ago and she hasn't come here ever since.

She only came in because she didn't have a choice but she hated being here. Too many faes to her taste. It's weird, you might think, that a Fae hates her own kind but as I said before the Fae has abandoned her to her own fate. They did it when she needed help the most. She thought, and her father assured her, that Fae take care of their own but that's not what happened thirteen years ago.

"Hey!" Bo greeted Dyson. Dyson's eyes flicker between Kenzi and Danielle before his eyes settled back on Bo.

"This isn't a place to bring human." Dyson told her.

"Where I go, she goes." Bo replied to him.

"You're claiming her." Trick asked her.

Bo looked at Danielle. "We both are." Danielle said looking at Trick in the eye.

"The girl is with them." Trick said loudly addressing the room. "Understand, she's your responsibilities from this point on."

Bo turned to Kenzi. "Try not to steal anything, okay? I'm checking in, like you asked." Bo said to Dyson. "We've got a small problem."

"We?" Dyson repeated.

Bo sighed before pulling him away from the crowd. Dyson noticed Danielle's uneasiness as she followed them. He wondered why she felt so uncomfortable around Fae. "I've got a body in the trunk of my car." Bo said sheepishly.

"And in a bag in the back seat." Kenzi added.

"The girl from the trailer park wasn't enough for you for one day?" Dyson asked in bewilderment.

"Okay, you noticed, uh?"

"Yeah."

"I know I didn't call you about that, but this is different, okay? I—I found the guy that stole my guy's jewels." Bo started to tell him the whole story. Dyson, on the other hand, was starting to look confused.

"And then there was another guy that was trying to take the other guy out and…" Dyson held up his hand cutting off Kenzi.

"Okay, okay, you lost me at the second guy. Bo, you can't keep doing this okay?"

"I promise you this is not how I planned my day."

"Maybe, you should see it for yourself." Danielle suggested; It was a way for her to get out of this pub as quickly as possible.

* * *

Dyson was standing between Bo and Danielle as she popped the trunk open. Kenzi was standing on the other side of Bo.

"First problem: no head." Dyson snapped.

"He started that way." Bo told him.

"Yeah, second problem: it's Dullahan." Dyson said resting his hands on the trunk.

"We already knew that." Danielle told him. "What we want to know is who are they exactly."

"I thought you didn't need my help." Dyson replied looking up at her.

"Turns out that I don't know everything about the Fae World." Danielle bite back. "So, Dullahan?"

"Dullahan are the mercenaries of the Fae world. Over the millennia, they evolved this ability to remove their heads. They use it to throw fear into their victims."

"As a victim, I can vouch it works." Bo told him.

"They're usually unstoppable." Dyson told them.

"Well, I guess he didn't get the memo." Danielle said.

"Well, maybe he didn't read it." Kenzi joked. "You get it? No head." She said when she received blank stares.

"That was bad!"

Dyson straightened his back taking a deep breath. Doing so he caught a whiff of a strong scent. He frowned slightly, never having smelled it before. Or rather realizing that he was too focused on Bo's scent that he didn't smell Danielle's. It was strong, spicy and earthly at the same time.

"Bo, I need to talk to you." He said turning to Bo, ignoring Danielle's scent for the moment.

Dyson and Bo stopped a bit further away from the two girls. Danielle looked briefly at the couple before diving her hands in the headless man's pockets, searching them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kenzi hissed at her.

"If he's a mercenary like Dyson just said, then someone must have hired him." She said still searching. "Bingo!" She exclaimed victoriously pulling her hands out of his pockets. "And he was paid for it with some pretty beautiful gems."

"Sweet."

Kenzi took it from her hands and shoved it in her bra. They both moved away from the car when they saw Dyson coming to the car. As they both walked past him, Dyson caught again the strong scent of Danielle.

"Look, what we found in Mr. No Head's pockets." Kenzi showed to Bo the gems in her hands.

"First of all, I found this." Danielle rectified pointing a finger at her chest as Bo was looking at the diamonds. "And I think that our guy Will must have hired Sleepy Hollow."

"Looks like our friend Will got some 'splaining to do." Kenzi continued.

"Yeah, well, let's make sure he does that before more bodies start pillin' up." Bo said.

* * *

Kenzi was holding the extinguisher following Bo into their clubhouse with Danielle on their heels. "Will." Kenzi hollered.

"Oh, hey, hi. I was just wondering where you guys were." He turned towards them as he stopped stomping his fairy fires.

"Yeah, move." Kenzi said not caring about what Will has to say. She sprayed the fire extinguisher.

"Ah, now that's handy. You just, like, pull the trigger and, 'Pphhtt!' it's out." Will said while admiring the red item in Kenzi's hands. "I really have to get one of those."

"No!" Bo snapped grabbing the lapel of his worn out jacket and threw him on the couch. "What you really have to start doing is telling us the truth. You sent a headless nightmare after Connell."

"What? You mean like a Dullahan?" Will frowned up.

"No, like the headless knight in Sleepy Hollow." Danielle snarked at him. "What do you think?"

"oh, no way. I hate those things. They're creepy." Will retorted.

"Beautiful! Now we have the pot calling the kettle creepy." Kenzi exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you got away, right? I mean, you're here. So what happened? You catch this Connell?" Will asked sitting up.

"I barely helped him escaped in one piece." Bo replied to him.

"Uhm? Maybe we had a miscommunication." Will squinted his eyes at the trio. "You know, I spend a lot of time on my own, talk to myself a fair bit. Maybe I didn't make myself clear but I did say to catch him, didn't I?"

"Connell is your son." Bo told him.

"My what?"

"Your son."

Green fire flashed behind the couch Will was sitting on. "That's enough. I me, a, I couldn't be. Me—me—me a daddy?" He stammered covering his eyes.

"About thirty years ago, there was a woman lost in the woods. You gave her food and wine…" Bo started to tell.

"And then you know, Bow Chicka Wow Wow." Kenzi finished making a crude gesture with her hands.

"A woman…ah, um, Ella? No. Ellie! Yeah." Will seemed to remember. "That's right. She was beautiful even for a human. We, uh…" He said again remembering something he seemed to have forgotten about this woman. "Oh, shit!" He said covering his eyes. He then looked up smiling broadly. "I'm a daddy! What does he do? Does he look like me? Oh, he's gotta be tall, right? This is terrific." He said chuckling. But then his face turned sour. "What am I talking about? This is horrible. He's human! He can't know about me."

"Uh…that cat's way out of the bag." Kenzi told him. "That's the whole reason he took your jewels. He just wanted to meet you."

"Ah, I—I want to meet him too." Will said. "I could bring him something. What do you think? Teddy bear? Fire truck?"

"I think he might be a little too old for this." Danielle commented.

"Just come with us to see him. That's all he wants." Bo pulled the two girls to the side. "I have a stop to make and then I'll work it out with Connell. Just wait here till I call you."

"No problem." Danielle hummed as Bo turned around to leave the apartment.

* * *

Kenzi glowered at the Fae as he started up another fire. "Hey, it's not everyday you became a father, right?"

"I guess not." Danielle replied walking away from the fireplace. "Okay, Kenz, you keep an eye on him. I got some reading to do."

"Seriously, we got a Fae problem and you're gonna do some reading?" Kenzi asked dryly.

"Well, our friend, Bo is a Succubus who happens to have a sexual appetite that kills people." Danielle explained patiently. "So, I'm trying to see if I can find anything that can help her to learn how to feed without killing people."

"Right."

Danielle spent the next thirty minutes or so flipping through her books. She only read the book that mentioned the Succubus and Incubus legends. She thought that maybe one of them books might tell her how the creatures did to control their hunger. And if it wasn't clearly said, it might have some hints dropped here and there but nothing.

"Found anything?" Kenzi asked mouth full with cheerios.

"Nope." Danielle exhaled deeply.

"You'll find something." Kenzi patted her hand gently. Her phone rang up. She jumped slightly and took it from her pocket. She glanced at Will all the while she was talking with Bo on the other side of the line. "Got it. Twenty minutes."

* * *

The two girls and the Fae stepped into the storage room. "Bo?" Kenzi called out.

"Kenzi! Dani! Get out of here! It's a trap!" They heard Bo yelled from somewhere in the storage room.

"Come on!" Danielle grabbed Will's arm about to lead him out of the place.

"Hold it! Hold it!" They heard Connell said from behind them. They stopped, a fire suddenly appeared in the barrel behind him. Kenzi, Danielle and Will turned around slowly and saw Connell aiming a gun at them. "I know your tricks old man. You're not going anywhere."

"I thought this was supposed to be reunion." Will said to the young man.

"What? You think you can just walk back into my life like nothing's happened." He retorted. "The whole world's going to know you're real. They're gonna know what you did to my mother."

"You can't do that."

"He's got the gun. He can pretty well do what he wants." Kenzi hissed at Will.

"Your mother didn't understand. One of us can't be with one of you forever."

"You didn't even give us a chance." Connell snapped at him. "All I wanted to do was see you. I just wanted to get to know you."

"What I did. I did it for her own good." Will said stepping towards his son. "Before you know it. She wanna know her own kind. And she'd want to tell them who she was with." Kenzi and Danielle slowly moved to the side. "She'd tell them about me. I couldn't risk that."

Connell seemed to have relaxed a bit as he lowered his gun slightly. "Didn't you even think about her?"

"I did. But times moves differently for my kind."

"Things are going to move pretty fast from here on." Connell said rising his gun again.

"You're stubborn." Will snorted. "You got a lot of your old man's traits."

"You have got to be joking." Danielle exclaimed as she saw another Dullahan marched onto them.

"You did this!" Kenzi accused Will.

"I didn't know you were my son." Will said for his defense.

Kenzi pulled him off to the side. "Kenzi!" Bo banged on the door. "In here!"

"Call it off!" Kenzi ordered him.

"Connell, don't stay here." Danielle ordered the young man pulling him away as the Dullahan took off his head.

"I can't. Once they take a job, they always follow through." Will retorted.

The Dullahan swung his sword around, headless, he advanced on Connell and Danielle. Connell raised his gun and shoot. "It's not gonna do much." Danielle grumbled. Her foot hit something on the ground. It was a simple bagpipe. She bent down quickly and grabbed it.

She blocked the first hit. The Dullahan swung again and she blocked it once more rather surprised that a simple human being like her could keep up or even resist to a Fae. But then something happened that she didn't expect. The Dullahan stopped attacking her, his sword hung in the air, like he was hesitating before striking her again. And for one second she let her guard down, confused as to why a Dullahan will stop his attack. Nevertheless, the headless mercenary seemed to have recovered as he raised his sword again and was about to strike her again. Bo arrived just in time and pushed her out of the way and took over.

Bo landed a few good hits but the Dullahan seemed to be tireless. "Hey, Flattop!" Kenzi called out holding the Fae's head in over the fire. "We can both keep a calm head on our shoulders here, okay?" The Dullahan didn't stop his attack on Bo. "Bad analogy. I mean, nobody has to lose a head, okay?" The Dullahan struck Bo again, cutting her neck.

"Kenzi!" Danielle called out. She didn't need to say it. Kenzi understood what she has to do. She dropped the head in the fire and the Dullahan dropped on the ground as if he had never existed.

Danielle rushed to Bo's side just like Kenzi. She took a cloth from her bag and pressed it against Bo's neck. Kenzi passed one of Bo's arms over her shoulders while Danielle was holding the cloth to her neck.

"So what now?" Bo asked Will.

"I owe you a story." Will said stepping over the Dullahan's body.

"Better make it fast, Willy." Kenzi told him.

"The woman I saw running with the baby that night. She was a Fae midwife. She was scared."

"But why wasn't I with my real parents?" Bo questioned. "Were they dead?"

"I don't know." Will shrugged. "This midwife wasn't exactly what you called chatty. But what she did say was she was afraid. She said someone was trying to hurt you."

"Who?"

"That's all she said." Will ended. "Hey, you know more now than you did before, right? I don't know what the story was with your parents, Bo. But maybe they do wanna see you. Find them. Give 'em a chance." And with that Will disappeared in a flash of green fires.

"Good riddance." Danielle grumbled. "You need to feed if you want to heal." She told to Bo.

"I need Dyson." Bo replied breathlessly.

* * *

"I saw what happened." Kenzi started as Danielle sipped from her beer sitting at the counter. "That Headless guy stopped attacking you. Why?"

"You know what Banshee and Dullahan have in common?" Danielle asked and without waiting for a response she continued. She has finally figured out why teh Dullahan has stopped attacking her back there. "Death. In legends, they say that Dullahan and Banshee often ride together. Dullahan marking the ones that were about to die and Banshee announcing their death with a shriek."

"You really don't like them. Do you?"

"Who?"

"The Faes." Kenzi said. "I don't get it. You're one yourself. Why do you hate them so much?"

"I told you I have my reasons. And when I'm ready, you'll be the first to know them." Danielle promised. "Okay! I'm gonna call it a night." She leaned towards Kenzi, grabbed the back of her head and pulled the girl to her. "Good night, Kenz." She said resting a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"'Night D.D." Kenzi answered with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think about this new chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to ShadowCub and to Guest for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

" _I'm sorry, Dad." A ten years old Danielle said looking down at her laps._

" _I hope you are." Her dad answered angrily. "Do you have any idea how far off the rail you've gone on this one?"_

" _I'm really sorry." Danielle retorted._

" _Just tell me what's wrong, Dani? What's going on?" Her father asked her this time with desperation in his voice._

" _Dad!" The girl screamed as she saw another car coming right at them._

 _Her father swerved to the right. They went off the road, the car ended its course in a tree. The other car just kept driving. Leaving them on the side._

 _Danielle came to a few minutes later. Her face covered in blood, cuts on her cheeks and eyebrows. Her nose broken and bruised. She leaned back against her seat, groaning and moaning in pain. She turned her head to the side. Her father was stuck between his seat and the wheel. His face was bloodied, broken. He wasn't moving. Not even breathing but Danielle didn't see it. She reached out to him._

" _Dad?" She rasped out. "Dad? Are you okay?" She took off her seatbelt with a bit of difficulty and she tried to move but it sent a wave of pain through her body. So she called again. "Dad? Dad?" She started to panic and cry. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"_

* * *

Danielle sprang upright in her bed, gasping for breath. She knew it was a nightmare, she has been having this nightmare for years. Usually, she would flop back down on her bed grumbling "Stupid nightmare!" Just like she did today.

She turned to check the hour on her clock. The red numbers indicated seven thirty in the morning. She took her time to get out of bed. Her class started later that day, so she got time to have a cup of coffee and a long warm shower. She threw off her cover, tied her hair up in a messy bun. Her grey socked feet padded the floor as she made her way to the bathroom. She was wearing her large pink flowered shorts and dark tank top.

She was rubbing the sleep away when she stepped into their bathroom. Only to come face to face with a shirtless Fae. Lean but well built. She stopped in the doorway as Dyson turned around. He was brushing his teeth. Danielle stood there, staring, gaping at him. She was confused as to why he was still there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She couldn't help but ask. She didn't care that she sounded a bit harsh towards him.

"Cute pjs." Dyson smirked answering instead.

"Bo?" She called stepping out of the bathroom instead of answering Dyson.

Dyson chuckled softly before going back at brushing his teeth.

* * *

"What is he still doing here? I thought he was only here to heal you?" She said stepping in the kitchen. "Down!" She ordered to Kenzi who was sitting on the table.

"And he did. I must have worn him out by feeding on him." Bo shrugged putting a cup of coffee in her hands while Kenzi sat on a chair.

"Well, next time, just kick him out of here as soon as he wakes up." Danielle grumbled going to the pot of fresh coffee. "I don't like the idea of him sleeping over."

"You didn't really mind when it was Josh doing the sleeping over." Kenzi intervened wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and grinning widely.

"Josh and I were dating. And he was human." Danielle replied immediately. "Dyson and Bo are not dating. She just needs him to heal and most important point. He is Fae."

"What's wrong about that?" Bo asked placing her hands on the counter as Danielle came and stood next to her. "I'm fae and so are you."

"He's working for the Light Fae and everything we're doing he will report to the Ash." Danielle answered. "I don't trust him and I don't like him." Bo opened her mouth.

"She has issues." Kenzi talked before Bo could. "Trust issues. And it didn't help that Josh cheated on her." Danielle slapped her on the side of her head. "Ow. What? It's true!"

"Maybe but you didn't have to spill this out at the first occasion." Danielle sipped from her cup.

"What? Was it supposed to be a secret?" Kenzi's voice was high pitched. Danielle just rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Hey!" Bo said looked over the little brunette's head. Kenzi and Danielle glanced up briefly to see that Dyson was standing right behind Kenzi. All dressed. Danielle let out a small 'ugh.'

"I'm gonna head out." He said to Bo.

"Okay. Thanks again for last night." Bo replied.

"Anytime." Dyson said walking out of the apartment.

" _Anytime."_ Kenzi mocked Dyson.

Bo rolled her eyes at the girl, Danielle shook her head while Bo putting Kenzi's cereal bowl in the sink. She caught sight of Kenzi's bag in the corner of her eyes. The white paper in the bag attracted her attention. She took one and turned around towards the two girls.

"Kenzi!" Bo said holding up the pamphlet. "What the hell?"

"Right!" Kenzi replied. Danielle just looked back and forth between the two. "About that. I was…"

" _Need help, no one believes you. Bo's private investigation service. Specializing in the strange and paranormal. Ten years' experience, police references available._ You can't just lie about this shit."

"In my defense, truth is for pussies." Kenzi retorted. Danielle choked up on her coffee.

"You knew about this?" Bo asked her with an accusing tone.

"No. I just found out like you." Danielle replied. "But, yeah, why not? It can be cool."

"I knew you'd be okay with this." Kenzi said excitedly to Danielle.

"Girls, do you have any idea what kind of crackpot we're gonna get with this?" Bo argued once again.

"The kind who pays." Kenzi retorted.

"Kenzi, listen…"

"No, you listen!" Kenzi cut her off. "We're not exactly cut out for day jobs, Bo. I'm a thief and you two are not even human."

"Hey! Watch it."

"I know; you'd rather be normal but you're not. You're freaks and I dig that about you."

"You know you really need to learn when to stop talking."

"Listen. We're gonna need the money." Danielle interrupted. "I can barely get by with my scholarships or Kenzi's booty. Plus, people are willing to pay PIs a fortune, just so the po-po don't get involved. And maybe helping people with your powers might help you enjoy it finally. But I'm warning you, if it's fae related, I'm not getting involved."

"And we already have people calling." Kenzi added. "Just meet with one of them before you decide. Okay?"

"One."

"Well, this meeting is gonna be without me." Danielle announced walking to the sink.

"Why?" Bo asked her.

"Uh, college girl really needs to attend class. So, I'm gonna pass on this one." She retorted. "But call if you need anything." She said as she disappeared in the corridor.

* * *

"Hey, Dani! Wait up!"

"Morning Joshua!" Danielle turned around to face the young man who was rushing up to her. "How you're doing?"

"Better now that you're here." Joshua smiled at her.

"You're such a flirt." She joked back. "So, what's up doc?"

"Professor Sorry-Ass set up a meeting with me." He grumbled.

"What did you do this time?"

"My paper is overdue." He retorted.

"Joshua, you will never understand, will you?" Danielle shook her head. "And maybe you should stop calling him, Professor Sorry-Ass, it might actually help your case."

"What's his real name again?"

"Professor Sommerset." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, you wouldn't want to be late in his class, now would you?"

* * *

Two classes after, Danielle went directly at the library to give back some books she has borrowed and borrowed some more for her pleasure. She always chose folklore and legends according to their country. And mostly according to the similarity those creatures with actual Faes that she knew of. Joshua has told her about a good book he read the other day. It was about Japanese folklore; she's never read one of those. She has always been reading books about the Celtics legends or the Greek ones but never she read about the Asian ones. So she decided to give it a try.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" She sang as she stepped in the loft. "I'm making just a quick stop. I'm just dropping some books I've borrowed and then I'm gone." She said walking into the hallway that led to her room. She stopped and turned around when she saw Kenzi holding a pink attire. "Er…what is this about?"

"It's our case." Bo started to explain as Kenzi was looking at the pink clothes with disgust. "Our first client is looking for her daughter, Gina. She just disappeared one day and no one heard of her ever since. No texting, no calling, no shopping in 48 hours." Bo summarized for her.

"Alright! Why the clothes then?" Danielle pointed out.

"We are going undercover." Bo said as Kenzi was still not talking. "Dyson got me a place as a security guard. And Kenzi's going in as…"

"Kappa Girl." Kenzi whined.

Danielle couldn't help but laugh. "Oh boy!"

"Ah, ah, ah! Laugh all you want." Kenzi said dryly. "Just so you know, we're going to Locksley."

"What?" Danielle immediately stopped laughing. "Locksley. That's where I'm going to college."

"Don't I know that." Kenzi replied. "Imagine how much fun it's gonna be to have me and Bo around."

"Oh, boy!" Danielle said less enchanted by the idea.

It's not that Danielle disliked spending time with her two friends. It was just that college was her personal thing. A place away from Kenzi and her craziness, away from the daily and boring life. Somewhere she could be herself. Everyone needs a place like this and for Danielle, it was college. It was her quiet place.

* * *

"I hate you long time." Kenzi said dressed in pink, carrying a pink bag and wearing a blond wig. "Are you really gonna make me do this?"

"Like you haven't done worse?" Bo chuckled as Kenzi tried to slow her down. "What is the problem?"

"I can handle scary monsters but privilege creeps me out." Kenzi retorted.

"Well, this is the gig, so suck it up." Bo finally said as the trio walked to the Kappa house.

"I better get danger pay. This is bad for my soul." They stopped in front of the house.

"Suck to be you, Kenz." Danielle commented.

"Kappa Theta Xi. According to her mom, Gina spent her final days here. You need to get in there and find out what they know. You sure you worked a solid cover?" Bo questioned the now blond girl.

"Please, I have grifted many guys." Kenzi showed Bo her student card. "I think I can con a few muffys…if I must."

"Oh, you must. And look on the bright side…" Bo threw her arms on her friends' shoulders. "Maybe you were right the first time. Maybe Gina's just playing hooky and this whole thing will be over soon." Kenzi hummed in answer.

* * *

"That's all you got about the victim?" Danielle asked Bo as she walked her friend to the security service.

"Yes and you're not supposed to see that." Bo said taking back the file. "I know you don't want to get involved but do you think you can find anything on this Fae?"

"I'll see what I can do. But that's only because it's you." Danielle replied. "Now, Wayne is kinda weird. He's not a bad guy but sometimes, he acts creepy. So, don't pay attention to it."

"Thanks for the heads up." Bo smiled at her red head friend. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." And the two friend parted ways.

* * *

Danielle was used to sit in the library reading books for hours. But today was different. Today, she was doing it to save a girl's life. So, she looked everywhere, in every book, in every legend. She first looked in the creatures that sucked the life out of you. Of course, the common thing came up, Vampires, Succubus, Ghouls, Sirens. Then she targeted the creatures that only targets the woman. It narrowed down her research but there was still a lot to look into.

When the library closed she walked out of the campus, ready to hail a cab so she could go back home. But she changed her plans when she stumbled on her friend Kenzi. The girl didn't seem to be able to walk on a straight line and seemed to lose balance quite frequently.

"You abandoned the Kappas?" Danielle asked.

"Holy crap balls!" Kenzi cursed. "You're still here?"

"Yeah, I was making some research for our case." Danielle replied quickly. "And you, what are you doing here?"

"Our case?" Kenzi grinned like an idiot.

"Kenzi, focused!" Danielle hissed at her. "So, where were you heading?"

"Dean's office. Wanna come?"

"No but I better keep an eye on you before you get in trouble."

* * *

Kenzi picked the lock of the dean's office while Danielle stood behind her glancing nervously around her. Kenzi opened the door and peaked through it. She jumped slightly as she discovered Bo on the other side of the door.

"Geez!" Kenzi exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Bo hissed pulling them inside. She looked at Kenzi in particular. "Are you drunk?"

"I will have you know I am in character." Kenzi replied. She received blank stare from Bo and Danielle both. "Also tipsy."

"Just tipsy?" Danielle gave her a pointed look.

"You look like you're canvassing for the young conservatives." Bo added mockingly.

"Please, tell me you found something so we can ditch this gig and head home." Kenzi said leaning on the desk. "The all-day smiling is killing me."

"But you have such a beautiful smile." Danielle teased her.

"I haven't found anything yet." Bo continued ignoring their conversation. "But I don't really know what I'm looking for. You?" Bo turned to Danielle.

"There's too many creatures to look into, Bo. Too many folklore legends to go through. Right now, I'm like you. I don't know what I'm looking for." Danielle retorted. "I narrowed it down to the creatures that targets woman only but there's still too many. Sorry."

"And the Kappas?"

"They definitely have something in their basement they don't want peeped." Kenzi answered. "They lock it up whenever they aren't in there." Her hands hit the photo on the desk. She took it in her hands. "I know this chippy." She held up the frame towards Bo. Danielle looked at it quickly.

"That's Peretti, the Dean of Locksley." Danielle told her.

"She's also Kappa." Kenzi said. "Or was. They have her picture up at the house."

"You're sure?" Bo questioned her.

"Yes."

"Shit!" Bo cussed looking over their shoulders.

"What?" Danielle asked looking behind her. A beam of light was coming from behind the door, in the hallway.

"Patrol's early. Come on. Hide." Bo said putting the papers on the desk back together while Danielle pushed Kenzi behind the desk.

"Jesus." Kenzi swore as Bo pulled her and Danielle under the desk.

The security guard stepped in and took a quick look around. He then stepped to the coat hanger and sniffed into the scarf that was hanging there. Kenzi who has crawled closer to the edge to get a better look, let out a small "eww" before Bo pulled her back under the desk. The guard took a second look around before leaving the office.

Kenzi and Danielle stood up. "Well, this was pointless."

"Maybe not." Bo said still crouched under the desk. "Taped under the desk. I almost missed it." Bo opened the brown envelope and took out a white paper. "What is it? Some kind of code?" She asked showing the paper to Kenzi and Danielle.

"No." Danielle said. "It's student number's IDs." Kenzi took the paper from Bo's hands.

"Can you use those numbers to get me their names?" Bo asked the girl.

"I can try." Kenzi replied. "Still don't get why she should tape it under her desk."

"I have no idea. But if it's worth hiding, it's definitely worth finding out. Come on, let's go." Danielle took the lead as they walked out of the office together.

* * *

Unlike Bo and Kenzi who stayed on the campus. Danielle went back to the clubhouse. There, she went directly to her bedroom and went through her book cases. She was looking for one particular item. When her father died and she wanted to know more about the Fae that didn't bother to take her in, she started to write a small bestiary. It was a classification of the creatures that exist among the Fae. She had added three new entries that weren't there before; Succubus, Will of the Whisp and the Dullahan.

Anyway, she hoped that she came, in her reading, across a creature that has some attraction to young woman and would abduct them. Problem was that she has no idea why they would abduct those women? And what these creatures would do to them? Without those two information, whatever she'll find could turn out not to be the good answer.

Finally, after hours of reading and rereading through her books and her small bestiary, Danielle fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

She was awoken by Bo who came back at the clubhouse early in the morning. The Succubus was carrying many blueprints in her arms. "What are these for?" Danielle asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm checking up something." Bo simply answered as the redhead stood up and went to make a fresh pot of coffee. "A hunch..."

"Want some coffee?" Danielle offered. Bo nodded briefly. "Please, tell me this hunch, will help us find more information on our Fae. Or at least give me something to work on."

"Still didn't find anything?"

"Nope. But I'll keep digging. You never know I might finally stumble on something." Danielle said stifling a yawn. "I'll go back to the library." Danielle turned around as the door to the clubhouse shut behind a disheveled Kenzi. "You look like hell."

"I look like college." Kenzi countered.

"Hey, watch it!" Danielle chided her lightly.

"For preppies, those girls can hang. Turns out 'girls night' was code for 'drink until your lips fall off and you start oversharing.'" Kenzi collapsed in the couch as Danielle walked up to her friends. "I think I touched a boob."

"Two, actually." Danielle chimed in. "One of them was mine."

Bo laughed lightly. "Hey, you crack those student's numbers for me?"

"Yeah, had to bribe some kid at the register's." Kenzi pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Bo. "What's with the paperwork?"

"She's playing a hunch." Danielle replied passing a warm cup of coffee to Bo and Kenzi.

"Check this out." Bo spread the maps on the table so both her friends could see better. "I've been wondering about all the constructions on campus and that sinkhole that I found. It turns out that there's a bunch of caves from an underground stream right under the school." Bo explained.

"Underground stream?" Danielle repeated already deep in thought. It was actually giving her more clues on the kind of fae she was looking for.

"Looks like some of the old tunnels lead right to a few buildings, including, the Kappa house. I'm just not sure how it all ties together."

"We may not have time to figure it all out." Kenzi spoke. "It's our Kappa initiation, tonight. Right in our basement. Dude, if they're doing something nasty down there, I'm heading smack for it."

"Shit." Bo cursed.

"I don't like this." Danielle said. "We don't have enough information."

Bo was about to intervene when her phone rang up. "Dyson. I'll have him trace the names. Look, find out what you can about tonight and we'll make a final plan, okay?"

"Uh-uh." Kenzi replied.

"Here's some coffee." Danielle offered her. "Go and take a shower. You might feel better after this. You can borrow some of my clothes."

"You got pink clothes in your wardrobe?" Kenzi asked stunned.

"I've got a pink shirt." Danielle shrugged. "I liked the color."

* * *

Danielle was reading in a corner in the library. Students were walking by her every once in a while, not paying attention to her. She was so focused on her reading, her notebook opened in front of her, that she didn't see Joshua coming to her table.

Joshua and Danielle has dated six months after they both started college. They liked each other right away. Josh liked her red hair and her green eyes. Danielle liked his blue eyes and his smile. They turned around each other for a while and they ended up kissing one night after class. It was outside of the building, they laughed at a stupid joke that Josh has made and they parted ways and while doing so, Danielle just leaned in and laid a kiss on his lips. She pulled away stunned at her own action. They both looked at each other and they chuckled awkwardly and without a word, Josh initiated the second kiss.

When she met Kenzi, Josh and Danielle were still dating but things weren't great between them. Josh felt that Danielle didn't truly trust him and Danielle felt that Josh was hiding something from her. And they were both right. Danielle couldn't tell him about her true nature and never told him about her parents, her childhood whereas Josh have told her everything about him. Josh loved Danielle, of that he was sure but he also loved other women and he slept around while still dating her.

Danielle found out and eventually broke up with him. It was a hard time for Danielle, since they were both following the same courses but they ended up being friends somehow. Danielle still loved him, though and it did hurt her to see him with other girls but she kept it in and never told him about her feelings.

"Hey, beautiful!" Josh greeted her sitting across her. "What are you working on?"

"Hey." Danielle raised up her head. "I'm…working on…something really important that I can't talk about."

"Don't trust me, uh?" Josh questioned.

"I've trusted you before and you proved me that I was wrong to do so." She replied immediately. Her eyes felt shut as she regretted her words. Josh got up without a word and was about to leave. "Do you know what kind of creature abduct young women?"

He turned around and stared at her before sitting back down. "Well, remember that book I told you about?"

"Yeah, the Japanese Folklore one." Danielle nodded. "What about it?"

"There's a chapter about the river boy." Josh continued. "It's a creature that lives in ponds or rivers mostly. Hold on!" He held up a finger before digging through his bag.

"And how do you know it's this creature and not another?" Danielle asked him.

"Because the name of the creature reminded of the sorority girls."

"What?" She said confused.

He opened a book in front of her. "Kappa." He said pressing a finger on a drawing that was in his book.

It was the drawing of a humanoid creature, roughly the size of a child and its skin was covered with or was actually reptilians' scales. There was a flat hairless region on the top of its head. Danielle briefly read the description that was written next to the picture.

Roughly it says that the Kappa are tricksters and usually live in ponds. From there, it will draw its victim in order to drown them. They also kidnap children and raped women. Most of the time when they lure their victims in order to drink their blood, eat their livers or gaining their power by taking their…

"Shirikodama?" Danielle scrunched up her eyebrows.

"A ball that is supposed to contain the soul. It's usually located in the anus." Josh retorted.

"Ewww." Danielle cringed.

"I know." Josh chuckled.

"Does it say are we supposed to stop this thing?" She asked.

"First, tell me, why do you need this information?" Josh took her hand in his.

"I really can't tell and it's not because I don't trust you. It's just better if you don't know." She replied truthfully. She didn't want him to get hurt in the process.

Joshua stared at her for a few seconds. He didn't really know what to do of her answer but he saw a seriousness in her eyes. Something told him that she was telling the truth.

"So about a way to stop him…" Josh flipped the pages.

* * *

It was almost dark outside when Danielle received a call from Kenzi. Josh has left a moment ago and she was still reading the book about the Kappa taking notes about the means to stop it.

"Hey, Kenz." She answered the call. "Whoa…whoa…slow down."

"Kenz, still no answer?" She questioned the brunette as soon as she joined her friend in front of the dean's building.

"No." Kenzi replied her voice laced with worries.

"Where was she last time you talked to her?"

"To the dean's office." Kenzi answered as Danielle saw Dyson walking up to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I called him." Kenzi said.

"You called him?" Danielle shrieked.

"What was I supposed to do?" Kenzi yelled back. "You and Bo have no clues of what we are dealing with."

"And Dyson does?"

"Yes." Kenzi retorted. "Maybe. I don't know."

"How about we found Bo first?" Dyson suggested before any of the girls could start or throw another argument. He placed his hands on both girls' shoulders but Danielle shrugged it off. They entered the building and Danielle froze in her steps.

"What's wrong?" Kenzi immediately asked her turning around to face her friend.

Danielle was looking down but when she raised her head, her eyes were a deep purple. "Someone's dead." She answered her voice was hollowed, emotionless, cold.

"Is it Bo?" Kenzi asked her.

"It's not fae." Danielle answered in that same voice before going back

And minutes later when they reached the dean's office, they knew she was right. Dyson's eyes turned black with a yellow iris. His eyes changed as he smelled the blood in the air. He opened the door and sure enough someone was dead. The Dean was sitting in her chair with a knife in her neck. "She's not gonna be much help."

"Now, how the hell are we supposed to find Bo?" Kenzi asked. "Those tunnels run for miles."

"New plan. Come on." Dyson said taking the lead. Kenzi and Danielle closed behind him.

* * *

Danielle grabbed her phone and tried Bo's number once again. "Damn it!" She cussed breathlessly. "Still not answering her phone. How are we going to find her?"

"Wait! Let me focus." Dyson said stopping. He looked around seemingly trying to pick up a scent. He ran again taking his shirt and jacket off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kenzi questioned him.

"The trail mix with someone else's, I can follow the scent like this." Dyson throwing his clothes at Danielle. "Just remember to tell Bo to knock the top off."

"Wait! Why can't you tell her?" As soon as Kenzi said those words, Dyson turned into a full wolf right before their eyes. "Oh, shitballs! That was awesome!"

"A shapeshifter, I should have known." Danielle commented. She felt a bit of admiration and excitation at this new piece of information but she didn't show it.

"Here boy!" Kenzi screamed through the woods, looking for Dyson.

"Really?" Danielle deadpanned.

"He is a wolf." Kenzi countered. "How am I supposed to call him?"

"Like you usually do. By his first name, hoping that he will answer." A scream rose through the woods. It was a scream of pain. "Well, now we know where to look."

When they arrived on the scene, Wayne was lying on the ground badly wounded or probably dead. And Dyson was back to his human form and naked. Danielle gasped and turned her back immediately, feeling the heat creeping up her neck and cheeks. She didn't know how long she stood like that but it was a welcomed relief to hear Dyson said that they needed to hurry to find Bo. When she turned back around, she saw that he has at least his jeans on.

They went through a long tunnel hearing Bo's cries at the end of it. Her cries were accompanied by sounds of a struggling. When they reached the small cave, Bo was being held up by the Kappa as he was sucking life out of her. Dyson grabbed an iron bar and hit the Kappa violently over the head. And it fell on the ground, the liquid that was over his head poured out on the ground.

"That was gross!" Danielle mumbled as Bo rushed to Gina that was sitting in her corner of the cave.

"Why are you half naked?" Bo asked having now realized that Dyson was in fact half naked.

"Can I tell her?" Kenzi said looking at Dyson. "Please let me tell her." Dyson pushed Kenzi out.

Bo walked past him with Gina in her arms and Danielle was the last to follow. As she walked past him she shoved his shirt into his stomach. "Cover up, Fabio!" Dyson snorted as Danielle made her way out of the cave.

* * *

Kenzi and Danielle knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Bo!"

"Nobody's home." Bo answered on the other side of the door.

Danielle and Kenzi stepped in anyway. They walked up to the bathtub and both knelt down. "Check it." Kenzi holding Danielle's bestiary.

"Face I never wanna see again." Bo retorted. "Turn."

"Danielle drew it." Kenzi said.

"It's called a Kappa. A Japanese Fae." Danielle continued taking her book from Kenzi's hands.

"Poetic, uh?"

"Not up close." Bo sighed. "What about Wayne and Gina?"

"Mr. Dyson says they'll be pinning everything on Wayne. And they'll pull some kind of Fae hoodoo to convince Gina he was working alone." Kenzi said reaching out for Bo's glass of wine. "Now can we talk about the elephant in the room, and by elephant, I mean the sexy sexy wolfman."

"What about him?" Bo asked, Danielle looked up at her two friends.

"A, he's awesome and B, you love him." Kenzi stood up excitedly. "Oh, by the way, I totally saw his wolf junk. High Five." Bo laughed ad high fived her.

"It compensates for his lack of brain." Danielle added.

"Dani!" Bo slapped her slightly on the arm laughing. "What is the matter with you two?"

"We're happy for you, that's all." Kenzi answered for her friend.

"I thought you hated Fae?" Bo asked Danielle.

"When she said 'we', she meant 'she.'" Danielle clarified. "I still don't like Faes but I'm forced to admit that Dyson has proved himself useful and helpful."

"He's pretty great." Bo chuckled.

Kenzi hugged her. "Awww! I knew you loved him."

"I don't know. God, it's ridiculous. I feel like a teenager. You tell me. What do I do next?" Bo asked sitting down next to Danielle.

"I'd say next…you tell him." Kenzi suggested.

"Killing people is so much easier." Bo sipped from her glass.

"That, right there, was creepy." Danielle commented looking through her entries.

"Is that me?" Bo spotted a page on which she saw a drawing of herself.

"Yeah."

"What is this?" Bo asked her.

"A bestiary." Danielle replied. "A book in which I'm classifying every kind of Fae, I know or meet."

"That might come in handy. Those drawings are pretty cool."

"I know."

"Are you going to draw Wolf Man in this?" Kenzi asked wriggling her eyebrows.

"Unfortunately, yes." Danielle sighed. "I don't have any wolf in there."

"Are you going to draw him naked?"

"No." Danielle deadpanned.

"Come on!" Kenzi whined. "Love me some yummy Wolf-Man."

"Kenzi, shut up."

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review. It's always welcomed.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Aussi SciFi Tragic, to aq34, to elijahsgirl96, to Guest for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Dani." Was the first thing she heard before even opening her eyes. Danielle groaned refusing to open her eyes, she turned away from the voice. "Come on, sleepy head, get up." Kenzi repeated louder than before pulling the covers away from Danielle.

"Kenzi, no!" Danielle moaned. "Let me sleep." She jumped away from Kenzi when she felt something cold in her right ear. "Seriously!" Danielle glared at her as the girl ate her popsicle. "Isn't this too early for a popsicle?"

"It's never too early for a popsicle." Kenzi answered wearing a solemn expression. "Come on, let's wake Bo up." Kenzi pulled Danielle out of her bed.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why?" Danielle whined.

"Don't you want to know all the juicy details about Bo's night of love?"

"If Dyson is involved, no, I don't want to." Danielle replied.

"Come on, it makes up for our lack of sexual life." Kenzi deadpanned.

"You got a point." Danielle agreed. "Fine but I need a cup of coffee first."

* * *

With a fresh cup of coffee, Danielle stepped into Bo's room. Kenzi was eating her popsicle watching Bo. "Creepy." Danielle commented.

"Oh, my God, call 911, goblins have stormed our kitchen and they're eating our sugarpops." Kenzi screamed after she jumped on top of Bo.

"Tell them the milk has gone bad." Bo retorted.

"Was someone kept up late by a doggy-style celebration of love? A little 'Ow-ow-ow-ooh, all night long? I want all the hairy details." Kenzi was straddling Bo.

"Okay, no." Bo retorted. "No details, hairy or otherwise. Dani, please, do something."

"Sorry, she woke me up at an unearthly hour so we could listen to your tales of love." Danielle replied sipping from her cup of coffee. "There's nothing I can do."

"Come on, did you tell him that you wanted him to be your boyfriend?" Kenzi asked her. "Did he say that he loved you?"

"He had another woman there." Bo grumbled.

"Tits."

"I knew it. I knew that fae was a total dick." Danielle exclaimed.

"According to Dyson, we are only going to have sex when I need to heal." Bo continued.

"There was something there. I saw it, man." Kenzi tried to convince Bo.

"Lesson of the day, never date a fae or even sleep with one." Danielle said.

"He totally led you on."

"It's not a big deal, okay? Just let me go back to sleep. I have the flu." Bo said pulling the covers over her head.

"Mmmh." Danielle hummed exchanging a glance with Kenzi. "I know what this is." She rested her cup on the floor. She pulled the cover off of Bo and pulled the Succubus up.

"Dani!" Bo hissed.

"Bo, you're fae." Danielle pointed out. "You hardly gonna get the flu, unless it's fae flu and I'm not sure that there's such thing as Fae flu."

Kenzi then spoke. "And that disgusting feeling churning in your guts, that's not the flu. That's rejection, honey." Bo stared at them as if she was hearing the word for the first time. "Oh my God!" Kenzi gaped at her. "You have never been rejected before, have you?"

"That's not possible." Danielle shook her head.

"I don't know. Maybe." Bo frowned at them.

"Okay, as a human, I am familiar with you wanting a guy and him not wanting you back." Kenzi started. "And heartbreak sucks, yes, but there are ways to deal and I will show you how."

"Kenzi's right. I'm not human but I've been through a few heartbreaks." Danielle agreed. "So, what it's gonna be? Are you going to stay in bed forever, Succubus?"

"Okay. Telling Dyson how I feel, that was your idea." Bo accused them.

"If I remember correctly, it was Kenzi's actually."

"And that is why I am gonna be there for you every step of the way." Kenzi promised. "Including ice cream for breakfast."

"Oh, joy." Bo groaned.

"I know." Danielle chuckled.

"Look, dealing with rejection, it can be fun. I promise you." Kenzi told her. "Pinkie swear."

"Come on." Danielle encouraged her. "First step of the process is to get out of bed." She patted Bo on the knee and followed Kenzi out of the room.

* * *

Danielle was dressed in her usual tweed jacket, a green shirt, a simple dark skinny jeans and flat shoes. Her ponytail was high on her head and just like her two friends she wore sunglasses on her face. Bo was standing on the hood of a beat up car while Kenzi was standing on the trunk. Danielle was standing on the ground watching them both.

"Ready…and…begin!" And Bo smashed the windshield with a crowbar. "Yes! Bust it! Bust that shit up! Bust it like it's Dyson's douchey ass face!"

"That's the spirit, Bo! Just do it!" Danielle cheered the Succubus enjoying this moment with her two best friends.

"Yes! Ow, that face is never kissing again." Kenzi added.

"What else?" Bo laughed.

"We wallow." Kenzi replied.

"And we listen to Kenzi's break up mix all afternoon." Danielle said as both girls jumped down off the car.

"Wait, there's a break up mix?"

"Oh, yes, there's that U2 song, _With or Without You_. Probably one of my favorites." Danielle replied. "And break up mix tapes might seem like nothing but they do help."

"Then what?" Bo asked as she smashed the headlights.

"Then it's girls on the town. We're gonna burn this city to the ground, baby." Kenzi retorted excitedly.

"No, no. I don't do that. I don't do that." Bo shook her head. "I'm not much of a party queen." She continued to break the car. "Drinking equals losing control equals someone gets dead."

"But what a way to go, dude!" Bo smashed the passenger seat window. "Okay, fine. We'll…we'll cut loose somewhere safe."

"Don't say it please!" Danielle groaned knowing what Kenzi meant.

"You know this is what I don't get, okay? I did nothing wrong, okay? And I'm the one whose day has gone to shit. For Dyson, it's like 'Bo? Bo, who?' He's totally unaffected."

"Let's go. Let's go. We're gonna party. We're gonna forget about it, all right?" Kenzi pulled Bo away from the car and Danielle followed them both catching up with them.

She knew what was the safest place for Bo to get drunk and not hurt anyone in the process and not hurt anyone and that would be the Dal. A pub where all the faes, dark or light goes to have a drink but Danielle didn't like the idea of going there. She never liked the crowd when they're all humans and she sure didn't like it when they're all Faes.

* * *

"Oh, no, miss Jennings, you're not wearing that tweed jacket." Kenzi declared as soon as she saw Danielle's outfit.

"I have nothing else to wear." Danielle retorted.

"Let me be the judge of that." Kenzi said pulling her back to her bedroom.

After a few minutes of rummaging through Danielle's wardrobe, she settled on a pair of leather pants, purple laced shirt. "I didn't even know I had those clothes in my wardrobe."

"I bought them for you. For your birthday." Kenzi said dryly.

"Forgot about that." Danielle smiled awkwardly.

"Sure, you did. Now put this on and we can go." Kenzi said giving her a pair of high boots.

Danielle felt uncomfortable in this outfit, she thought she was revealing too much skin. She would have loved to wear a jacket over her shirt.

* * *

"Okay, this is me in the bar and this is me going back to bed." Bo said as soon as she entered the bar, ready to run away from the place.

Kenzi grabbed her immediately. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We're not wasting two hours of dress up. I don't care if I have to slather you with fairy dust."

"You know; I don't think that's an actual thing." Bo retorted.

"Look, if I have to go through this, you have to, Bo." Danielle warned Bo. "So bear with me."

"Special occasion?" Trick chuckled seeing them all dress up.

"Yeah, it's girls night out." Bo answered.

"In a pub? This pub?"

"Everyone's safer if Bo's with her own kind, so start us a tab, trickster!"

"One drink!"

"All right."

"Maybe two!"

* * *

Danielle slammed her seventh shotglass on the counter. "Didn't know that something green could taste so wonderful."

"I second that. That is good. That is good. It makes my throat tingle." Bo laughed.

"I don't think I have a throat left. That is some good shit, Mr. T." Kenzi retorted while Trick was pouring another glass for them.

"Oh, you are the Kenziest Kenzi ever." Bo side hugged Kenzi and pecked her on the cheek. "And you, my beautiful fiery redhead."

"Thank you." Danielle snorted.

"And Dyson…mm? Dyson is a scratchy faced."

"Yes." Both Kenzi and Danielle nodded.

"Grouchy."

"Yes."

"Couch-tease." The three girls bust out laughing. "And I should bit it off when I had the chance."

"Ewww!" Danielle winced.

"Oh, unneeded visual, baby." Kenzi agreed. "But yes, let it all out. Let it out. What else?"

"What else? Um…Lauren." Bo started.

"Oh, my God. Don't get me started on that girl. I mean how could you be so cold and frigid?" Kenzi continued. "She's like a freacking speculum."

"She's here." Bo told her.

Danielle turned around and sure enough Lauren was standing behind her. "Hi, Doc!"

"Hi, Danielle. Hi, Kenzi." Lauren greeted them both. "You know as your doctor, I should recommend against excessive intoxication."

"Who's drunk?" Bo countered.

"Well, we don't know the effects of cocktails on your abilities." Lauren retorted.

"Well, I'm not a guy. So, I can promise you, booze doesn't affect my ability to perform." Bo flirted.

Lauren chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a drunken succubus booty call, so…take it easy."

"No promises." Lauren walked away and stopped shortly by Kenzi before making her way out of the Dal.

"Okay, I don't know if it's from the buckthorn hallucinations but…that was some serious sparkage." Kenzi stated. "I think she likes you."

"No, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because Lauren is human. I sleep with her and she dies."

"Unless you learn how to feed from human without killing them." Danielle informed her.

Bo suddenly laughed. "This guy…this guy, on the other hand he has sexual chi to burn." Danielle glanced behind her and saw a tall and handsome man walking towards.

"Shh, incoming, incoming." Danielle giggled turning quickly to Bo.

"A woman as lovely as you shouldn't be drinking alone." The male Fae started.

"Well, I'm not." Bo answered. "There's two of you."

"I'm Samir." He finally introduced himself.

"Bo."

"I know. Everybody knows. The Succubus and the Banshee who won't choose a side" Samir shook Bo's hand. "Neither light, nor dark. Exciting!"

"Is it now?" Danielle said dryly glancing at Bo.

"That's my wife, Olivia." He pointed behind him. Sitting in a corner was a very good looking brunette.

"Awesome…bone structure. She's lovely." Bo complimented Olivia.

"I'm glad you think so. We were hoping you'd join us for a drink back at our place." He offered.

"Oh. Oh." Bo laughed. "And your…your wife…is she okay with that?"

"My wife is an erinys…"

"A fury. Interesting." Danielle commented. "Bo is probably her choice. I mean you wouldn't be here if she hasn't given you the green light."

"You know more than I thought you would." Samir nodded.

"I do my best."

"You are right, actually and I wholeheartedly agree."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know." Bo giggled turning away from him.

"Girl, are you a succubus or a succu-bust?" Kenzi sighed and Bo laughed. "A rebound screw is, like, the greatest way to get over a guy. Dude, it's just science. Really?"

"I told you. I never cared that much about Dyson anyway."

"Good, cause he's here." Danielle said as Dyson and Hale walked past behind them. They both sat on the other side of the bar. Bo got up from her stool. Danielle stopped her by putting her hand on Bo's arm. "Bo, I know it's tempting but please don't get involved with them. It can only end badly."

"Come on, DeeDee, don't be a buzzkill." Kenzi protested. "Come on, Bo-Bo give 'em some Succubus love."

"This is going to backfire in our faces. Mark my word, Kenz." Danielle told her.

* * *

Kenzi and Danielle remained at the Dal, a little bit longer after Bo left. The few drinks Danielle absorbed made her forget about her uneasiness around the crowd of faes. Kenzi and her was having fun, they played pools and darts, drank some more before finally going home.

"I will never drink again." Danielle groaned as she crawled more than she walked to the kitchen. "I feel like my entire body is yelling at me for drinking like an idiot last night." Kenzi pushed a jumbo cup of coffee towards Danielle. "Promise me, you won't let me drink like that again."

"I don't make promises that I can't keep."

"Gold Star for Kenzi." Bo laughed. "Rebound sex was exactly what I needed."

"Why do you look like you're not at all sharing this monster hangover?" Kenzi asked the Succubus.

"What can I say? For me, Sexual healing is a literal thing." Bo gloated.

"I hate you."

"And there's no strings attached. It was the best idea you've ever had." Bo took a bit from her apple, sitting down next to Kenzi and Danielle.

"You're very welcome."

Danielle groaned as a knock on the door could be heard. "People have no manners these days." She said rising from her chair and making her way to the door. She opened it and came face to face with Olivia, the Fury. "You came for more."

"Where's your partner?" Olivia asked right away.

"Hi, Olivia." Bo greeted the Fury behind Danielle.

"No, Good Morning. Nothing." Danielle grumbled as Olivia made her way to Bo and kissed her on the cheek.

"I, uh, I hope you're not back for an encore because last night was kind of a onetime thing."

"No, you left me quite depleted. I could barely walk to the car." Olivia smiled back at Bo.

"Oh. So what's up?"

"I have a problem." Olivia started. "I hear you have special skills that might be for hire."

"They are. Let's talk rates." Kenzi the manager intervened.

"Whatever you have to say. You can say it in front of Kenzi." Bo told to the Fury that appeared annoyed at the Human girl. "So, what's the job?"

"I want you kill someone." Olivia replied.

"And that's gonna cost extra."

* * *

"When you mate for life, and your life is measured in centuries, you figure out ways to make it work." Olivia told them as she sipped from her cup of coffee.

"So you and Samir invite other faes into your bed whenever you get bored." Bo deduced.

"It keeps things exciting. But we've always had one rule…No snacking behind each other's back."

"Naturally." Kenzi commented dryly.

"What happened?"

"Samir and I own an event planning business. The girl's a human florist we used on one occasion." Olivia replied. "Her name's Jenny."

"So, Samir was…how do you say that again?—Ah yes, shucking her." Danielle said sarcastically.

"Shucking?" Bo asked looking at the redhead.

"Sex with a human. It's beneath us." Olivia spat. "I feel dirty by association."

"No offense taken." Kenzi countered.

"You know if it had been one slip but it's turned into a full blown affair." Olivia threw a stack of letters on the small table. "He has feelings for her. Found these in his desk." Kenzi snatched them from the coffee table. "They're from her. Apparently they've been writing these mush to each other for months."

"On paper?" Kenzi said going through the letters.

"It has to stop. I'd kill the girl myself, but…we light fae really are supposed to frown on harming humans or whatever."

"Why am I not surprised?" Danielle snorted.

"How generous of you Olivia." Kenzi commented.

"But you're unaffiliated. It would be so nice and uncomplicated for you to get rid of her." Bo chuckled at Olivia's words. "What are your rates for exterminating humans?"

"It wasn't a coincidence that I ended up in bed with you, was it?" Bo stated.

"I chose you because of the job. And my little taste of you has convinced me that you're strong enough to pull it off."

"Ah, well, problem, Liv, is that we're not assassins."

"One touch and she's 6 feet under." Olivia retorted. "And you're for hire. What's the issue?"

"Oh, you know, how killing someone is wrong." Kenzi pointed out.

"We're for hire maybe but we aren't killers." Danielle added.

"We're not gonna snuff out a life just 'cause it clashes with your drapes." Bo agreed.

"Fine. Screw the complications. I will take care of this myself." Olivia said furious of Bo's and Danielle's refusal.

"Told you this was going to backfire." Danielle reminded Kenzi as Olivia slammed the door of the clubhouse behind her.

"We should probably find this Jenny." Kenzi told them.

"And save her from a jealous fury. Yeah." Bo agreed. "So where do we find her?"

"Oh, return address." Kenzi showed them the piece of paper she stole from Olivia.

"Exactly, why did you take this?" Bo chuckled.

"Habit. Just habit." Kenzi said sinking in the couch. Danielle patted her on the head.

* * *

"How do we do this?" Danielle asked Bo as they both arrived at Jenny's house.

"We sneak through the back door and hope that Olivia hasn't get to her first." Bo replied.

"That's a great plan." Danielle retorted sarcastically.

"You got a better idea."

"Yes, next time when I say 'don't do something.' Don't do it."

"Well, if I hadn't done that we wouldn't have known for Jenny. And she could already be dead by now."

"Okay, fine. Just move." Danielle grumbled while Bo chuckled softly.

" _You stuck your hand in the wrong cookie jar, little girl."_ The two fae heard as they made their way further into the house. _"The price for being with my husband will be insanity and death."_ Bo and Danielle arrived in the kitchen and took place on each side of the door. _"I hope it was worth it."_

Jenny stepped in the kitchen. "Bad Fae." Bo said as soon as Olivia appeared in the doorway. Bo punched the Fury. Olivia fell on the floor.

"Get out of here." Danielle yelled to the girl. But before Jenny stepped out of the kitchen, Olivia grabbed Jenny's ankle. The blonde human fell on the floor, breaking a stone planter on her way down.

Olivia grabbed a knife and went for Bo. She swung the knife several times at the Succubus before throwing her on the counter. Danielle kicked Olivia in the stomach. The Fury hit the wall behind her. Danielle swung her arm at Olivia as the same time Olivia swung her knife at Danielle. The blade caught her in the arm, the ginger winced staggering backwards. Olivia used this opportunity to grab Danielle's throat.

"Stupid girl. Someone should have told you to never cross a fury." Olivia said as her eyes turned red.

"Those tricks don't work on me." Danielle gritted out. "I've been hearing voices in my head since I'm a little girl."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to sear your mind beyond repair. Let's turn up the heat." Olivia countered.

"Olivia!" Bo called out, Olivia turned to look at her. In her hands, the Succubus was holding a toaster in her hands, on which Olivia could see her own reflection. She inflicted to herself what she wanted to inflict to Danielle.

Olivia backed away yelping in pain. "You're okay?" Bo asked Danielle.

"Yeah, let's get outta here."

Bo pulled up the blonde girl. "Let's go."

"My bag." Jenny stopped before grabbing her duffel bag.

* * *

"She got you good." Kenzi commented while she bandaged Danielle's left arm.

"It's not that bad." Danielle commented. "In a day or two, it'll be completely healed. It's a chance that I wasn't wearing my tweed jacket."

"You should really give up the tweed."

"And I told you I have my reasons not to." Danielle pulled her sleeve down her arm. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"How's the head?" Bo asked Jenny sitting down next to her. Danielle got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve a cup of hot coffee.

"Achy. I don't really remember what happened." Jenny retorted as Kenzi dropped her new found toy on the floor.

"Can you just put that down, please?" Bo asked the young woman exasperated. "And where did you get that anyway?"

"Pawn shop. And it's awesome." Kenzi beamed at Bo.

"Who are you again?" Jenny asked Bo.

"I'm Bo. I'm a…"

"Private investigator." Kenzi completed the sentence for her.

"Right. You've got mixen up with some very dangerous people." Bo told Jenny.

"Like the mob?"

"The mob would have probably been a better choice." Danielle remarked.

"Jenny, Olivia put a hit on you."

"That's why Samir's been so distant. He was protecting me." Jenny retorted quietly.

"Maybe he was leading you on. Getting a nice piece of tail on the side while mouthing empty promises about leaving his wife. Then he gets bored and just bails without even a goodbye." Kenzi swung her sword in the air spittoon out her rant. "Or whatever."

"I'm sure he cared about you, Jenny." Bo reassured Jenny giving a pointed look to Kenzi. "I can go talk to him and tell him to handle Olivia before somebody gets killed. Now get some rest, okay?" Danielle put her jacket on as Bo walked up to the door.

"Bo. Bo!" Kenzi grabbed Bo's arm to stop her. "You have to tell her what she's dealing with. It's not fair."

"No! I start talking about that stuff with a human, the fae get mad at me, and things start sucking." Bo disagreed with this suggestion. "This is our life now, Kenzi. We have to protect it."

"Don't worry. We'll be back in no time." Danielle kissed Kenzi on the temple before following Bo through the door.

* * *

"Is that Disneyland?" Danielle snorted at Bo looking at the fancy house where the Fury and her husband live.

"I guess it pays off to live for centuries." Bo retorted.

They both walked up to the front door and Bo rang the bell. "Samir is dead." Danielle declared looking at Bo. Her eyes a deep purple. And then they heard someone screamed inside and glass crashing as it hit the floor. Both Banshee and Succubus entered the house without waiting for an invitation.

They stepped into the corridor, Danielle's eyes went back to their natural dark green eyes. In front of them appeared a bloodied Olivia. "Succubus whore." The Fury yelled before running out of the house. On her way out she pushed Bo on Danielle. Danielle's arm hit the staircase next to them. The wound on her arm was still fresh, so when she hit the stairs, it reopened and blood was now running down her arm. Some of it dripping on the floor.

"Damn it." Danielle winced putting some pressure on her arm.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Danielle replied. "We should probably call someone. You know anonymous tip or something."

"And what am I supposed to say?" Bo asked her as they continued to walk further into the house. "It'll only raise too much question and I don't want to get into more trouble with the Fae."

"Too late for that." Danielle grumbled. "It doesn't have to be call, just a text."

"I thought you didn't like him?" Bo questioned her.

"Still don't but he has his utility sometime."

They walked into the living room. It seemed that Samir was sitting in the armchair but Danielle knew that he was already dead. Bo and Danielle walked around the armchair and what they saw, horrified them. Samir was bloodied sitting in his chair and his head was missing.

Bo pulled out her phone. "That's pretty gruesome and messy for a Fury." Danielle commented.

"Kenzi, arm up. People are really starting to lose their heads." Bo said on the phone.

"If I may." Danielle raised her hand. "It's too soon to make a joke about a missing head."

* * *

"Ha!" Kenzi screamed jumping in front of Bo and Danielle as soon as they stepped into the clubhouse.

"Seriously!" Danielle shrieked.

"Easy, killer. It's just us." Bo patted the brunette's shoulder.

Jenny didn't seem to have leave the couch, still wrapped up in the orange blanket she rose and started to fire questions at Bo. "What happened? What's wrong? What did Samir say?"

"Not very much." Bo replied. "Uh…nothing actually. I'm sorry, Jenny. When I got there, Samir was dead." Jenny gasped upon hearing the news. "Olivia, she's kind of insane. She got there first. I—I was too late."

Jenny started to sob hysterically, repeating "No." over and over again. "I deal with only one kind of hysterical. And it's DeeDee's kind of hysterical. This kind, I don't deal well with it."

"I'm not hysterical when I cried." Danielle said offended.

"I'm sorry but you haven't seen yourself when you cried." Kenzi retorted. "Bo, what are you doing?" Kenzi asked the brunette fae looking over Danielle's shoulder.

Bo has her hand on Jenny's back, glowing of a warm light. "I'm taking the edge off, I think." She answered to her friend. "I know it hurts, Jenny. You'll get through this. Just give it time. Maybe you should go lie down for bit, okay?"

"Okay." Jenny whispered back at Bo. Bo got up from the couch with Jenny and led her to her room.

* * *

Danielle changed out of a long sleeved shirt and put on her tank top before starting to clean up her wound again and put on a fresh bandage on it. On her collarbone, there was the beginning of a scar. A scar she inherited from that night when she lost her father. It started from her collarbone and disappeared just above her right armpit. Kenzi never questioned her about this and Danielle never talked about it. She didn't like talking about that night.

"What were you and Bo doing at Olivia's house?" Dyson questioned as soon as Danielle opened the door for him. He stepped in without for Danielle to invite him in.

"Please come in." Danielle shot back sarcastically closing the door behind him. "And we were investigating, if you must know." She followed him.

Bo was now standing in front of him, so Danielle walked past them, and Dyson noticed then the bandage she had around her arm. "What happened, Bo?"

So, Bo told him everything. From the moment she brought Olivia and Samir in, how Olivia wanted to hire them to kill Jenny. To the moment where Olivia fought them both, when they brought back Jenny with them and finally to when they went to visit Samir.

"Did have Olivia have the weapon?" Dyson asked at the end of Bo's tale.

"We forgot to ask her." Danielle retorted immediately.

"Well, did she have the head?" Dyson asked this time.

"I don't know. Was it not there?" Bo replied this time.

"No."

"Well, we don't have it." Bo exhaled deeply. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. Why did you bring them back here in the first place?" Dyson questioned her.

"I was hungry." Bo answered. "My last meal left me just a little unsatisfied and you know what? They were yummy." Bo said looking at Kenzi and Danielle, clearly she was attacking Dyson. Trying to hurt his ego.

"You might want to think about curbing that appetite of yours." Dyson countered.

"Hey, hairy palms, what is to you? Are you jealous much?" Kenzi licked the spoon she was holding before digging it into the small cake in front of her.

"Look, if you want to find Olivia, you probably should go to her sisters." Danielle suggested.

"How do you know if she has sisters?" Bo frowned at Danielle.

"Furies always have sisters." Dyson replied for the redhead. "In the meantime, keep the door locked and your eyes open."

"They come in three and they're supposed to punish those who break the rules." Danielle said before any of them could ask her questions. "I really hope these yummy sexual meals of yours was worth the trouble, Bo. 'Cause furies are very protective of their own."

* * *

Danielle brought a cup of coffee into her bedroom, there she got her bestiary out and started to draw some pictures of Olivia under an entry she already has in her bestiary: Fury. She noted more information about their eyes and the way Fury could get furious if you crossed them.

"Thanks." Danielle thanked Bo after the Succubus poured some coffee for her.

"How's your arm?" Bo remarked looking at her arm.

"Yeah, much better. It barely looks like a scratch now." Danielle nodded.

"Where's Kenzi?"

"Sleeping in the armchair with her new weapon." Danielle snorted. "I think I saw her drool a bit."

Bo chuckled at that and left to see the sleeping human. "Someone's breaking in." Danielle heard Bo screamed and seconds later a sword clattering as it fell to the floor. Danielle giggled in her coffee, not hearing the rest of the conversation between Bo and Kenzi.

"Morning, Sweet Bug." Danielle greeted her best friend as the latter joined her in the kitchen.

"Smells good in here." Kenzi replied going directly to the stove.

"Yeah, I felt like baking." Danielle answered refining her drawings.

"Muffins!" Kenzi exclaimed excitedly.

"Just leave some for Bo and I, please." Danielle ordered Kenzi. "I'm serious." She added seeing that the girl didn't answer and just started to read her magazine.

"I heard you, okay?" Kenzi retorted.

"Just making sure."

"What's up?" Kenzi asked Bo as the Succubus joined fully dressed.

"Danielle and I've been summoned." Bo replied looking over at the Banshee.

"By who?" Danielle asked.

"The Ash wants some explanation." Bo answered.

"Just great." Danielle closed her bestiary and shoved it in her bag.

"You are not leaving me alone with Weepy McWeepster." Kenzi protested.

"Oh, yeah about that. I need you to do something for me." Bo started as Danielle threw on her tweed jacket.

"I'm not giving her a sponge bath; I swear to God." Kenzi warned Bo.

"No!" Bo laughed. "I put a little too much oomph into my zing, and she's crushing on me big time. I need for you to talk her out of it…gently. The poor girl's been through enough."

"Fantastic." Kenzi whispered dryly.

"Hey, look on the bright side. Dyson found Olivia, and everything will be just fine." Bo told her.

"You can eat her muffins, if you want to." Danielle winked at Kenzi before following Bo.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" Olivia screamed as the door slid open.

"How is she?" Bo asked as both she and Danielle steeped in the lab. Olivia was strapped to the table she was lying on.

Olivia was pale, red rings around her eyes, she seemed possessed, being incoherent. "Well, I'm easing her pain, but her brain is in a death spiral."

"Let's this be the perfect example of why you shouldn't bring strangers into your bed." Danielle said turning to Bo.

"Can't you just say 'I told you so' like any other person would do?" Bo fired back.

"Do I look like any other person to you?" Danielle countered.

"The prodigal Succubus and the College girl." The Ash greeted them as he appeared at the end of Olivia's bed. His hands were clasped behind his back. Dyson was at his side his arms crossed over his chest.

"The straight face Ash and his little obedient Lapdog." Danielle greeted back as both the Ash and Dyson glared at her for her insults.

"What's your part in this?" He decided to ignore Danielle's jab. The Ash wanted to know urgently what caused this mess.

"She asked us to kill a human and we refused." Bo answered. "We fought and her attack…kind of backfired."

"And then someone killed Samir." The Ash's tone held some accusation toward the two unaffiliated fae.

"We haven't killed him, is that what you think?" Danielle shot back. "He was already dead when we got there. Then we found Olivia, she was already like that and she ran as soon as she saw us."

"Her insanity does explain the messy kill." The Ash concluded.

"I didn't kill my husband." Olivia suddenly told them, drawing everyone's eyes on her. "I ate his brain with a tarragon sauce but he did not die. That worthless cheating sack of shit, taunts me from the other world!"

"Attacking a human out of jealousy, murdering your mate. You're supposed to punish those who break our rules. Not break them yourself." He turned to Bo and Danielle. "And you…siding with a human over a fae. You could not take a more foolish position."

"The day is still early." Bo countered.

Danielle felt a coldness go through her veins, the urge to scream overtaking her. The monitor started to beep erratically, Olivia breathed heavily. To stop herself from screaming, Danielle dug her nails in the palm of her hand, drawing blood. Olivia appeared to have a seizure, Lauren injected a serum in her veins but to no avail. Olivia drew her last breath and the urge to scream receded.

"I'll break the news to Olivia's sisters." The Ash broke the silence that has followed Olivia's death. "We'll be keeping you under close scrutiny." The Ash added for Bo and Danielle. "And you, Dyson…let's hope your performance improves." He stared at the Shapeshifter before walking away.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to scream when someone's about to die?" Bo asked Danielle walked back to her car.

"I did." Danielle answered staring down at her bloodied hand. Bo followed her example and looked down at the blood on her hand without saying a word.

* * *

"Kenzi." Bo called out as soon as they passed the door.

"Jenny." Danielle called then. They received no answers. Bo flopped down on the couch as her phone rang. "Kenzi." Danielle called again.

She walked to the stairs and there she noticed something strange. There was flowers on the stairs that led up to their rooms. "Kenzi?" She started to feel unsettled by the fact that her best friend wasn't answering to her calls. The path led directly to Bo's room. "Kenzi?" Danielle whispered this time pushing the door open. She stepped inside and froze in her steps. There, on Bo's head, was Samir's head in a plastic bag. "BO!" Danielle called screaming.

She heard Bo rushing up the stairs as she picked up the note that was tucked under the head. "We found the head." Bo said stopping next to her, she was on the phone with Dyson.

"Read this." Danielle handed the note to Bo.

"Beloved, I've taken the steps to remove the obstacles between us. Join me at the farm. We'll start our new life together." Bo read out as Danielle was already heading out of her bedroom. Bo followed her still talking with Dyson.

Danielle felt like she couldn't think or breath. She was scared for Kenzi's life. What if something bad happened to the human girl? What if she was hurt? Or worse. Dead? She was going to make Jenny suffer if the blonde touched only one hair on Kenzi's head.

* * *

The head rolled in the room where Kenzi was being held hostage by Jenny. "I knew you'd come." Jenny said when Bo appeared in the doorway.

"How could I resist such a romantic gesture?" Bo retorted as Danielle stepped behind her.

"You're not mad?" Jenny asked Bo.

Danielle looked over at Kenzi, trying to see if the girl was hurt. It seemed that she was safe for now. "No. At you, Jenny? No. You're my destiny."

"Then why did you bring her?" Jenny pointed her gun at Danielle who was still standing behind Bo.

"I'm here for Kenzi." Danielle said. "I'm here because I love her."

"Is it true?" Jenny asked Bo.

"She's saying the truth." Bo nodded. "Jenny, I love you."

"Nobody ever loves me as much as I love them." Jenny retorted then she picked up Samir's head from the floor. Danielle stepped in the room slowly and gingerly as Jenny walked to the wooden cabinet in the room, cradling Samir's head in one arm. "Everyone who ever said they loved me…They all left." Danielle was now standing next to Kenzi. She saw that the girl was trying to cut off her bounds. "But I always keep a piece of them close." It appears that Samir wasn't her first victim; Jenny has stored in this cabinet the skull of all her victims. "Samir was no diffenrent…a coward in the end, too scared to love me back."

"You killed him?" Bo asked but the Succubus already knew the answer. Danielle was crouched down behind Kenzi's chair and had started to work on the ropes.

"I went to his home to tell him that I totally accepted that it was over. He was so relieved. Then I drugged him and cut off his head. How's that for over?" Jenny continued to tell her story.

"You let me find the body, Jenny. You pretended to be upset."

"I'm sorry I lied, Bo. But that was before I understood that thing that we had between us." Jenny apologized. "But everything's different now. Now I'll never be separated from the one I love."

"What did you do, Jenny?" Danielle was still focused on trying to get Kenzi out of her binds. At Bo's tone and question, she raised her eyes up.

"You can learn a lot from the internet, like how to turn ordinary fertilizer and paint into explosives. When I push this button, we'll be together forever."

Danielle stared at the several bags of fertilizer and bottles of paint on the corner of the room. "That just gets better."

"Okay, Okay, but if we're gonna go out with a bang, I want it to be in your arms." Bo suggested.

"Oh, I'd like that." Jenny nodded. Bo took a step forward. "Okay. Slowly." Bo did as she was told and walked slowly to Jenny when suddenly the door opened behind them.

Danielle stopped what she was doing and turned around to see the new additions to their little party. "How convenient. They're together." The woman wearing the purple blazer said. "One stop shopping."

"Liar! You're just like everyone else!" Jenny screamed at Bo.

"Okay. I didn't bring them. Just…just calm down."

"Who are you?" Jenny asked them.

"Our sister is dead because of you." The one in pink answered.

"And you took part in it. So you'll both pay." The two Furies were ready to fight but Bo stopped them immediately.

"All right. Don't! Don't! She got a bomb."

"This isn't supposed to go like this."

"Everybody just calm down." Bo tried to calm everyone. "We're gonna talk about this."

"We're beyond talking about this, Bo."

"Not helping, Dani."

"No. No more talking. No more lies. No more lies ever again."

Both Furies attacked at the same time. The one dressed in purple attacked Bo immediately. Danielle was about to leave Kenzi to help Bo. "No! Just get Kenzi out of here." So, the Banshee remained by her friend's side and was tempting to get her out of the ropes.

"Couldn't you bring a bigger knife?" Danielle groaned.

"I'll think about it next time." Kenzi shot back.

Danielle sew through the ropes as fast as she could while Bo was fighting the fury. There was shriek right at the same time Danielle was able to break Kenzi free.

"Come on." Bo grabbed Kenzi's arm as she reached her two friends.

"Detonator." Kenzi started to protest.

"No! There's no time."

The three women ran out not looking back. Bo in the lead and Danielle on the rear. A black car pulled up nearby and Dyson stepped out of it. "Stay back!" Bo yelled at him.

"What's going on?" He asked them. Behind the farm exploded. The ground shook under their feet. They duck behind Dyson's car door, Kenzi stuck between Bo and Danielle.

The debris rained down on them and once it stopped, they all got back up. "What the hell just happened?" Dyson questioned picking a charred black skull from the ground.

"I guess some people don't deal well with rejection." Bo replied.

"This was definitely a crazy day." Danielle commented pulling Kenzi to her side. "I need a drink."

* * *

"I'm not sure how to feel about all this." Danielle started after she sipped from her beer.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked her.

"I mean that since we've met you. We fought a Dullahan, we've met a Kappa and we almost got kill by a psychopath and two Furies."

"So, you liked it better when I was out of your life?" Bo questioned her.

"Truth is that it feels kind of nice to have another Fae around me. And I'm not complaining about it, I actually liked it."

"Well, I did not. I thought I'd be extra crispy for sure." Kenzi chimed in.

"As if we could get read of you that easily." Bo retorted.

"Hey! I'm not like Jenny, am I?" Kenzi questioned them suddenly.

"You make me want to be a better fae." Bo answered her sincerely.

"Okay, that was cheesy." Danielle snorted.

"Go seduce a yak." Kenzi chuckled.

"If anything you're the most obnoxious human being I know." Danielle told her. "And I love you."

"Mass destruction and two dead furies." They heard Dyson said as he approached them. "That's quite the Friday. Trick, a pint, please."

"The Ash…he's pissed, uh?" Bo asked him.

"Well, I told him you got there after I did, and we both arrived too late to do anything. So, you're both off the hook." Dyson explained looking at Bo and Danielle.

"So you're covered for us?"

"Well, this Jenny thing is a high profile serial killer case. It scores me some point in the cop world for breaking it."

"Well, glad we could help." Danielle told him taking another swing from her glass.

"Cheers." He raised his glass looking at the Banshee.

"You're welcome, Shapeshifter." Danielle replied. "I still don't like you but I have to admit that you've been helpful so far."

"Are you warming up to me, then?"

"Not enough gold in the world." Danielle shot back and Dyson snorted as he backed away from the trio.

"Yep. Still a douche." Kenzi said as Dyson left.

"Well, at least he's not a thief." Trick said. "I seem to be missing a 300-hundred-year bottle of buckthorn mead."

"Bad habits die hard, uh?" Danielle looked at Kenzi with a disapproving look.

"Ha. You Fae and your funny words. Look at the time, I should be going…" The rapidity with which Trick grabbed onto Kenzi's wrist surprised both girls.

"Why don't you stay and let me tell you the story of how that bottle came into my possession and why it meant so much to me? Hmm?

"Why don't you stay and let me tell you the story of how that bottle came into my possession and why it meant so much to me? Hmm?" Trick started and Kenzi sit back down on her stool.

Danielle's mobile phone rang in her pocket. She took it out as Trick started to talk. On the screen she saw Josh's name popped up. "I'll be back." She informed Kenzi before stepping out of the Dal. "Hey, Josh! What's up?"

"Dani, I need to talk you." Josh answered back with urgency in his tone.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked feeling some fear creeping up in her guts.

"It's not something I can tell you on the phone, I need to see you."

"Okay, uh…where are you?" Danielle asked him sensing that something was terribly wrong.

"I'm back at the campus. Let's just meet at our usual spot." He retorted.

"Okay, I'll be…" Josh hung up before she could even finish her sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to snmuenst, to ajahane, to Aussie SciFi Tragic, to Alleycat10, to**_ _**Izzie Starr, to Guest.101 (Guest), to buffy1890, to Leah Tatyana Nicole for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review**_

* * *

" _Dani, I need to talk you." Josh answered back with urgency in his tone._

" _What's wrong?" Danielle asked feeling some fear creeping up in her guts._

" _It's not something I can tell you on the phone, I need to see you."_

" _Okay, uh…where are you?" Danielle asked him sensing that something was terribly wrong._

" _I'm back at the campus. Let's just meet at our usual spot." He retorted._

" _Okay, I'll be…" Josh hung up before she could even finish her sentence._

* * *

Danielle left the Dal without a word to anyone, worried nonetheless. She was wondering what was so important that Josh couldn't tell her on the phone. She feared that he had somehow put himself in some sort of dangerous situation. Or maybe…maybe…she was overthinking this, that's what she thought. It was probably nothing; he might just want to see her.

So, she went to the campus, to their usual spot. When they were dating and even before then, they had this habit to meet up in front of the library and from there, they would go for a walk, or for a cup of coffee. It was their rendez vous point and once they broke up, they both avoided this place as much as they could. So, the fact Josh wanted to meet her there meant that something was seriously wrong.

It was a dark and fresh night. Some students were hurrying back to their dorms; others were dressed to go out. A group of Kappa girls walked past her with their pink outfits, giggling about some jokes. But Danielle ignored them as she kept walking to the library. Josh was waiting for her under the lamppost. She waved at him and quickened her pace to join him. But Josh froze in his movements and so did Danielle. Josh looked down to his chest and she saw something shined.

Time seemed to have stop as Josh dropped on the ground on his knees, revealing a woman standing behind him. The scream has ripped through Danielle's throat before she knew it. The Woman's sword was stuck in Josh's chest. Without a look to Danielle, she withdrew her sword from her victim's chest, sheathed it back. She glanced at Danielle before disappearing.

Danielle rushed to Josh and caught him before he hit the ground. People gathered around them. Danielle urged the people around her to call 911 as she held his hand tightly.

"Danielle…" Josh tried to speak.

"Shh…Hold on." Danielle told him her voice trembling slightly. "It's gonna be okay. The ambulance is gonna be here soon. You're gonna be okay."

"Danielle…" He tried again. "She…came…back. She's…looking…for…you."

"Who?" Danielle asked him but his eyes closed. "Josh, stay with me. Josh. Josh. Josh!" She screamed trying to wake him up. But his eyes remained close.

* * *

She stared at the table in front of her while the officer was talking to her. Her shirt, her hands were covered in blood. And this officer who kept asking her questions. "Who are you? What happened? How long have you known the victim? Did you see the person who did this? Did you do it?" She didn't really answer to any of those questions. Trying to come to terms with Josh's death, trying to understand his last words. Asking herself her own questions. Why did this happen? Why would anyone would want to kill him?

She could feel the beginning of a headache. She closed her eyes, tears brimming in them. She felt tired, dirty and confused. Sitting here in the interrogation room, throw her thirteen years back in the past. She was lying in a hospital bed when they announced her the bad news. Her chest was bandaged and burning and her heart broke at hearing that her father has passed away. Tonight the same thing happened, another man that she has loved was dead and she wasn't able to stop it. She watched it happen and didn't stop it.

"Lil' Red." She looked up to see Hale entered the room. He rested a hand on the officer's shoulder before the latter left the room. Danielle teared up again. She somehow felt relief at seeing a familiar face, even though, she didn't show him any kind of appreciation before. Hale sat down and took her in his arms.

"Oh, Hale, it all happened so fast. I don't know what happened." The words just came out of her mouth before she could even think about it. "They think I did it but I didn't."

"I know. I know. What about I get you home?" She nodded against his shoulder.

* * *

On the drive back to the clubhouse, she remained quiet. Hale has called Kenzi as Danielle got in his car. He warned her about what happened that night. So, it was no surprise that Danielle shed a few more tears at the sight of Kenzi. The latter pulled her in bone crushing hug and after that everything has been a blur for Danielle. Kenzi helped her out of her clothes and after Danielle have had a shower, tucked her in bed.

Danielle's night was plagued with nightmare, she was first in the car with her dad and suddenly thrown in front of the library where Josh was killed. Her own scream echoing in her ears. Her eyes snapped opened and she was met with the sight of Josh lying in her bed.

"Josh?" She breathed out his name shocked to see him here.

"Hey, beautiful!" Josh flashed her with a dazzling smile. "Why are your eyes as red as your hair?"

"You're dead." She said sitting up.

"You shouldn't cry for me." Josh told her copying her movements. "You should be looking for _Her_ before _She_ finds you."

"Who?" Danielle asked him. "Who is _She_?—Josh!...Who is _She?_...Josh!"

For the second time that night her eyes snapped open. This time her eyes opened on the ceiling above her. She turned her head to the side, where Josh was lying just a few minutes ago but there was no one. She was alone in her bed. Before she could stop it, tears sprang up in her eyes, she brought her hand to her eyes and just cried.

* * *

The day after, she woke up with her eyes puffy and red. She has no will or desire to get out of bed but still she did. Her tweed jacket remained in the chair, instead she put a large sweatshirt on and let her hair down. She walked into the kitchen with her bag slid across her shoulders.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bo asked her dressed in her kimono, a smoking cup of coffee in her hands.

"I'm going to the precinct. I need to…I need to talk to Dyson and Hale." Danielle replied. "I need to find out who the hell is that woman and why she did this to Josh, okay?"

"Dani, wait." Bo set down her cup and grabbed her elbow. She pulled the girl to a seat. "I understand that you want to know what happened but it's still fresh." Bo continued. "Just take some time and think about it."

"I don't need time and I don't need to think about it, Bo." Danielle snapped. "It happened right before my eyes and I didn't do anything. I did nothing to stop it."

"You couldn't have done anything, no matter how hard you wanted to." Bo retorted.

"You might be right but I need to do something, Bo." Danielle said. "At least, let me do this."

Bo sighed. "Alright but I'm coming with you."

* * *

"I need to see his belongings." Danielle asked as soon as she saw Dyson and Hale. Bo and Kenzi had accompanied her there.

"Why?" Dyson asked her.

"Because this way I would know what happened last night." She replied.

"We're just starting the investigation and we have no clues about that woman you saw." Dyson pointed out. "Unless you know something we don't…?"

"Just trust me on this okay? Just give me access to his stuffs." Danielle insisted.

Dyson and Hale gestured the three girls to follow them. They stepped in the elevator. "Why do you wanna see his stuffs?"

"Before he died he said something about someone looking for me." Danielle answered.

"Maybe it was the girl that killed him?" Hale questioned.

Danielle shook her head in the negative. "Not her, another one. I just don't know who."

* * *

The morgue was the one place that Danielle didn't want to be in. She took a hesitant step inside. Death was literally running through her veins and she did her best to ignore it. She must ignore the dead around her, she must ignore this feeling. The strange feeling that she was standing in a graveyard. Any place was better than this room but she needed to know the truth. She couldn't do anything to save Josh, to save her dad. But she could have this. She could have revenge and that's what she really wanted. Avenge Josh's death was her goal.

Josh's belongings were resting on a cold steel table in front of her. Every single items kept in plastic bags. She grabbed the one that contained his wallets. She wanted to take it out of the bag but Dyson stopped her. She put it back down, it wasn't important whether it was out or in the plastic bag.

Danielle took a deep breath, closed her eyes and swoop her hand over the items. "What are you doing?" Kenzi whispered in her ears.

"Listening." Danielle answered.

"Is this some sort of psychic thing?" Kenzi asked again.

"It's a Banshee thing. Now keep quiet!" Danielle glared at her.

Her hands stopped over the set of keys that Josh had on him. She grabbed the bag and held it tight in her hands. And then it hit her, like a train.

Hundreds of voices emerged in her mind and through the whispers, she could hear him. Fainted echoes of Josh's voice but not just his. She focused on Josh's voice and only on his.

* * *

"… _, last night."_

" _Well, get rid of her." It was a female voice. "She might get in the way."_

" _It's not that easy. Danielle has taken a liking into the girl."_

" _And so what? She's merely a pet. Unless…"_

" _Unless what?" Josh asked the woman._

" _You fell in love with her?"_

" _Don't be ridiculous. She's a mission, nothing more."_

" _Keep that in mind for the day She'll come and claim her prey."_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she dropped the keys on the table. "It was all lies." She breathed out. "Just lies."

"Dani, what happened? What did you see?" Bo asked her.

"I can't stay. I can't stay in here." Danielle rushed out of the morgue and ignored her friends calling her.

She didn't know what to think. Should she keep mourning him now she knows that he didn't love her. That he has never loved her. How was she supposed to live with that thoughts? She wanted to make justice for his death and now, she is wondering if it's even worth it.

"Girl, you can run!" Kenzi said joining her.

"Dani, are you okay?" Bo questioned her resting her hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"I was his mission." Danielle snapped. "Did he work for the Ash? Was he a fae?" She directly spoke to Dyson who was standing behind Bo.

"He wasn't fae. He was human." Dyson assured her.

"Well, it doesn't mean anything. Lauren is human and working for the Ash." She countered.

"And she's the only one the Ash was willing to take in."

"Hang on! What do you mean you were his mission? What exactly did you see?"

"Nothing but I heard him and a woman." Danielle replied. "He was talking to her about me and Kenzi, I think. He said that he didn't love me that I was just a mission. And the woman answered that he should remember that for when _She_ 'll come."

"Well, we need to find out who the hell is that bitch? Cause no one is going to take DeeDee from us." Kenzi said determined.

* * *

"Banshees in the Aibell Clan are the most powerful Banshees in the Fae world. They have a variety of powers." Trick explained to the small group of five.

"Such as?" Bo asked him.

"The Aibell don't really love to share their secrets. The only thing I knew so far is about their voices. Not only they use it to announce death but they can also provoke it. They call it the Death Song. And Danielle seemed to be able to use it to fight." Trick was stirring a green liquid in a large cup.

"What about the voices she heard?" Kenzi questioned him.

"Even though, the Aibell fought a long time to keep their secrets. There were legends about them being able to recover the forgotten memories." Trick gave Danielle the green draught. "Drink this."

"What is it?" Danielle asked Trick looking at it with disgust.

"A sleeping draught." Trick answered her. "It will help you to dive deeper into his memories."

Dyson gave her Josh's keys. "I thought it might help."

"Thanks."

"Now, Danielle, everything you will see is in the past and done. Do not let yourself drown in them." Trick told her. "Keep that in mind and you'll be safe."

She dawned the drink and slowly she was overcome by sleep. Josh's keys were in her hands, her grip on them loosened but she didn't let them go. As soon as her eyes closed and she was deep in slumber, the voices came back but there was something new. She could see shadows around her. They were motionless and she immediately felt fear.

Once again she heard Josh's voice and just like at the morgue, she focused on it. Lost in the sea of shadows, she finally caught a glimpse of him. He was talking to a brunette. The same brunette that have killed Josh. Danielle frowned at that, confused about the fact that Josh knew her and that she killed him.

* * *

" _Are you forgetting that we are working for_ _ **Her**_ _and not for your little girlfriend?" She asked Josh._

" _No, I'm not forgetting." Josh replied. "But maybe we should…"_

" _What? Warn the girl?" Josh looked up at her. "Don't look so surprise._ _ **She**_ _knows what you are about to do. That's why I'm here actually." The girl looked Danielle or at least she had the impression that the brunette could see her._

" _I have to warn her. She deserves a chance."_

" _Last, I checked you weren't working for Ginger girl." She unsheathed her sword._

"Josh! Watch out!" Danielle screamed before she could stop herself.

" _And by the way our boss has a little message for you." She thrust her sword in his back as Danielle saw herself facing Josh. "Don't mess up with her plans."_

 _The images faded as if they were driven away by the wind. But the memories were replaced by another one._

" _Hello, Miss Ball, I finally met Danielle today." Josh said on the phone. "She was exactly where you said she would be. She's pretty too." He frowned up. "Don't worry, I know what to do. I keep an eye on her until you come in town."_

 _Another souvenirs popped up. "My name is Darcy." The same brunette that killed him introduced herself. "I'm a mercenary and just like you, I'm working for Miss Ball."_

" _Why would she need a mercenary?"_

" _Well, she judged that you were getting too attached to the target. Plus, you failed in keeping her away from the faes."_

" _Too attached? Are you serious?" Josh scoffed. "I obeyed to Miss Ball and she broke up with me. There's no way that I could possibly keep her away from the faes."_

" _It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you create a big mess." The swordswoman said. "The unaligned Banshee and Succubus who chose to side with humans. It's all what the faes are talking about."_

 _The environment around her suddenly shook as if she was in an earthquake. Darkness swept away everything around her. The room that was filled with shadows disappeared and she found herself on the road. She looked around her, blinking at the familiarity of the place. It was night time and the road was dark, except maybe for the car that was crashed in the tree._

 _She made a beeline to the white car and looked through the driver seat. When she saw the injured driver, she knew why it was so familiar. It was her dad and next to him was a younger version of herself. Both of them were unconscious. Before she could stop herself, Danielle reached out to her father, about to rest a shaking hand to his cheek. But his eyes snapped open and his eyes immediately drifted to the younger version of herself._

" _Dani?!" He rasped out. "Danielle, wake up!" But the young girl in the car remained unconscious. He touched her cheek, looking for a pulse. "No, no, no!" Her father said panicking. "You're not dead. You can't be dead. I won't let you."_

 _First, Danielle was shocked to hear that the accident had killed her and second, she slowly realized that her father was slowly healing already. Smoke could be seen on his body but it was only on his healing wounds. And then her dad's hand burst into flame as he rested it on her dead body._

" _Ná bheith feargach . Tá tú beidh do seo do cinniúint mar go bhfuil sé mianach a chosaint ar an Banshees . Beo , ingen mianach agus tá a fhios go bhfuil grá agam duit ." Was her father's last words to her before her body was engulfed in the flames. But her body didn't burn, it seemed to heal while her father's wounds just reopened. And with the fire, her father died._

* * *

Kenzi sprang up from the chair as Danielle woke up with a start. "How long?" The Banshee asked immediately.

"Hours." Kenzi replied as Danielle got up. Her legs felt like jelly and Kenzi had to steady her. "So, did you see her?"

"The one that killed Josh." She replied. Bo and Dyson came into the room. "Her name's Darcy. That's all I got. She's a mercenary."

"I look into it right now. You should get some rest."

"Dyson, she's not Fae. She's human." Danielle warned him before she left with her two friends.

Kenzi put her to bedrest for the remaining of the day. All Danielle could think about was the night her father died. She didn't understand what he said before dying but what he did, she knew what it was. It was the ultimate sacrifice a hellhound could do to revive a banshee and furthermore their child. He healed her and protected her. And she didn't feel less guilty about it, if anything, she felt guiltier than before. She was dead and her father exchanged his life against hers.

She felt really alone. Sure, she had Kenzi and Bo but still, she never felt so alone. She didn't know why anyone would be looking for her. It seemed that this person wanted her but for what she won't know exactly. They went as far as killing Josh, so she would never be able to find out the truth. And yet, she uncovered part of the truth. She just didn't know what to do with it.

And she didn't really care about knowing either. No, she was more interested in finding out what her dad told her before he died. And she knew just the person who might know the answer to her questions.

* * *

She woke up in the middle of the night and left the clubhouse. She took Bo's car and drove to the outskirts of the city. Away from everything, a small house stood alone. White but grey under the dark sky. She let out a deep breath and walked up onto the porch. All the lights were off but as soon as she pounded on the door with her fist, it lit up. She waited for ten long minutes before the door opened and a brunette woman appeared in front of her.

"Danielle?" The woman's eyes widened slightly upon seeing her.

"Gail, I need your help." Danielle replied.

"Come in." The woman stepped aside as Danielle walked in.

* * *

"Do you know who killed him?" Gail asked as she poured another cup of coffee for Danielle.

"No, I don't." Danielle shook her head. "It just happened so fast. And the visions…I saw more than I wanted to."

"What do you mean?" Gail sat back down across Danielle.

"I saw the accident again. I saw how Dad really died."

"Dani, you should not live in the past." Gail said softly patting her hand.

"I know and I tried not to think about. But sometime I have nightmares about it." Danielle exhaled. "But I don't want to talk about this. In fact, in this dream or vision, he said something in Gaelic, I think it was."

" _Ná bheith feargach . Tá tú beidh do seo do cinniúint mar go bhfuil sé mianach a chosaint ar an Banshees . Beo , ingen mianach agus tá a fhios go bhfuil grá agam duit_." Gail recited.

"That was it. Or it sounded like this." Danielle frowned up. "What does it mean?"

"Do not be angry. For this is your fate as it is mine to protect the Banshees. Live, daughter of mine and know that I love you." Gail told her. "This is the greatest and the ultimate sacrifice that a Hellhound can do."

"But I was already dead. He should have lived."

"And what? Blame himself the rest of his life, for failing his daughter and his duty?" Gail smiled tenderly. "That's what hellhounds do. They protect Banshees and as a father, he protected you. When a Banshee under their protection comes to die, they are faced with two choices. Either let them die or sacrifice their lives and allow the banshee to live on. Most of them choose the second choice."

"And those who choose to let them die?"

"They're no longer chosen as protectors but as guardians of the gates of the afterworld." Gail. "It doesn't seem as a bad fate."

"It is when you know they'll never know redemption. And never is a long time when you're eternal."

"Aunt Gail, why did you raised me away from the Faes?" Danielle asked suddenly.

"Never once in your life you asked me this questions, why now?" Abigail Jennings asked her niece surprised at this question.

"Because, the woman that's looking for me also wanted me away from the faes." Danielle answered.

"To protect you." Gail replied. "When your mother left, your father came to find me. He was the only one who considered me family still. Anyway, he told me that your mother left because she couldn't bear to feel you so strong. She was jealous of her own daughter." Gail told her. "Now, you already know that the Aibell Banshees are different from others. Different by their strength and abilities. But they have some similarities with our clan."

"All newborn boys are Cerberus and the girls are powerless faes." Danielle nodded.

"Well, not really powerless but it's our secret." Gail smirked. "All newborn girls are banshees in the Aibell clan and the boys are powerless or almost. When an Aibell banshee gives birth half of her power is passed down to her daughter. And if she wants to regain her powers she would have to kill her child. Never had they done that because the High Matriarch of the clan discovered that the daughters or her daughters had become stronger than their mothers. They were more powerful, stronger and faster. It was an advantage for their clan and it was forbidden to arm a banshee within the clan. It was a cruel act to take a sacred life." Gail explained. "Your case is different. Both clans knew that if you were to be a boy you would be a Hellhound. And since you're a girl you were born to be a banshee. What was most surprising is that you inherited some of the Hellhound abilities. Banshees can only predict death; Hellhounds find the bodies. You can do both."

"I never found a body." Danielle shook her head.

"When you were sixteen and we lived in Boston; you got up in the middle of the night, got out of your bed and went to neighbor's flat across the hall. You opened his door by burning up his lock and found him dead in his bedroom." Gail revealed to her.

"I don't remember that."

"You were asleep through the whole thing." Gail shrugged. "It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last."

"Is that why you wanted me away from the Faes? You were afraid that the Aibell clan would find me?"

"The Aibell and Barghest clans trusted me with your protection and safety." Gail told her. "We all wanted you to be protected from your mother. She was convinced that if she killed you, she would have assimilated your powers, all of them."

"Why?"

"She wants to build her own Clan."

"You think it could be her?" Danielle asked her aunt. "The woman who is looking for me? The woman who kept an eye on me? It could be her?"

"It would surprise me if it wasn't." Gail answered. "From now on, you will have to be careful, more than ever. I know you have your friend, the Succubus by your side but I want you to have this." Gail took a purple gem ring off of her finger.

"What is it?"

"The High Matriarch gave it to me. Should anything happen to you? Should your safety be jeopardized? All I have to do was to touch the ring and call for her." Gail explained. "If you're in danger don't hesitate. She'll send an army and so will the Barghest."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter might be much shorter than this one because it will be the conclusion of this chapter. So don't be mad if it is the case. Hope you liked this chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Leah Tatyana Nicole, to aandm20, to Marissa (Guest), to Guest and to belladu57for their fantastic review. Thanks to all followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

" _Danielle, my sweet girl, are you still concealing your powers?" Gail asked her._

" _Yes." Danielle replied looking at her hands. Concealing her powers meant screaming without anyone hearing her._

" _Stop concealing them." Gail told her and Danielle looked up. "It's time you embrace them. It's time that you scream, Danielle."_

* * *

Dani placed the ring around her neck and left her aunt Gail as the sun was rising. Promising to her aunt to stop by more regularly than she usually does. It's not that Dani and Gail weren't close. They were. They are still. But ever since Danielle moved in her own flat and started college, she had less time for her aunt. Nevertheless, she visited as much as she could. She even took Kenzi with twice. And Gail had loved the dark-haired girl.

Gail was reassured to know that Danielle wasn't alone in this world. She was reassured to know that Kenzi and now Bo were in her life. A human to keep her grounded in this world and a fae to help her embrace her powers and get stronger. Danielle had to be stronger now more than ever. She needed Danielle to fully control her powers, to be able to defeat her mother.

Dani stepped in the clubhouse, not expecting the welcome she had. Kenzi ran to her and threw herself into Dani's arms.

"Oh, DeeDee, I'm so glad you're back. We were so worried about you." Kenzi pulled away. "Where the hell have you been?"

"There was no need to worry about me." Danielle reassured her. "I just needed to see Gail. She said hello by the way." Danielle continued dropping Bo's keys on the counter. "Tank's full."

"Who's Gail?" Bo asked her.

"My aunt on my father's side." Dani explained. "I needed some answers and it couldn't wait."

"Hey, are you okay?" Bo rubbed her arm softly.

"I'm better." Danielle smiled to her friends.

Bo hugged tightly. "We're here." She said.

"I know." Danielle retorted.

"Group hug." Kenzi hugged Danielle from behind. The two faes chuckled.

* * *

Dani dried her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. She quit the loose clothes and went back at her skinny jeans and buttoned up shirt. She had a blue one on. She let her still wet hair loose on her shoulders. And stared at the tweed jacket that was hanging on the chair. It was cleaned, blood free. She walked up to it with a small smile. She grabbed and pressed it against her chest. "I'll make you proud." She whispered into her jacket.

"Dani, Dyson called." Bo called out as Dani stepped in the living room wearing her trademark tweed jacket. "Apparently he thinks he found her but they need you to identify her."

"I'm ready." Danielle replied, she then threw her arm over Kenzi's shoulders. "Thanks for cleaning it."

"Anytime." Kenzi answered.

* * *

"Lil' Red, you look better." Hale greeted her.

"Thanks." Danielle replied. "And thank you again for last time."

"Don't mention it." Hale said side hugging her briefly.

Dyson walked up to them. "Where is she?" Danielle asked her.

"Gone." Dyson retorted.

"What?" Dani said confused.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Bo questioned him as confused as Danielle.

"Her lawyer got involved." Dyson said as a brunette woman and a blonde walked by them.

Danielle's eyes met Darcy's. They both stared at each other for a matter of seconds but it was enough for Danielle to see that Darcy was dressed in a simple summer dress with dark tights on. Her flat shoes were yellow and her lipstick a deep red. As she looked at Danielle, Darcy wore a slight smirk on her lips. Walking free out of the precinct.

Danielle didn't feel any anger or hate. Just a feeling of coldness spreading through her veins. All of this was so much more than just Josh's death. It was about her and her heritage. It was about her mother and the Banshees.

"…the lawyer was hired by Miss Ball." Dyson continued as Dani went back to the conversation that was still going on.

"Miss Lucille Ball." Danielle clarified. "Redhead actress during the '30s and the 80's." She sighed. "My mother loved her a lot. Probably still do."

"There's nothing we can do, Dani. Sorry." Dyson apologized.

"You did your best." Danielle shook her head.

"What do you want to do now?" Kenzi asked her.

Danielle exhaled deeply. "Nothing."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Bo asked her.

"No." Danielle answered. "But my mother is looking for me. That means Darcy is not going anywhere but she won't do anything either." She paused. "My mother wants me alive and Darcy won't jeopardize that."

"What if you're wrong? What if she's coming after you? What then?" Bo questioned her.

"I'm a Banshee." Danielle said confidently. "Let her try."

* * *

Dani was sitting in the couch later that night. A notebook sat on her lap, her pencil running on the page lightly as she tried to draw once again her father's face from memory by the glowing light of the TV screen.

She blinked when the lights in the clubhouse was switched on suddenly. She blinked a few more times before turning around to find out who did switch the light on. And she groaned when she saw who it was.

"You might as well live here." She commented as Dyson poured himself a cup of water.

"Is that an invitation?" Dyson asked smirking.

"Yeah. You move in and I move out." Dani replied as she ran her finger on the paper. Dyson sat down next to her. "And please cover up." She threw a blanket at him.

"Who's that?" Dyson asked as he wrapped himself in the blanket, just to humor her.

"My father." Dani replied. "Neal Jenning."

"You miss him?" Dyson questioned her.

"I do. Now more than ever." Dani exhaled. She looked at Dyson. "But I learned to live without him."

"And without the Faes." Dyson added.

"Gail thought I would be safer away from them." She explained. "Protected."

"It doesn't make you safer. It makes you weaker." Dyson argued.

"I'm not weak. I have Bo, the Succubus, and Kenzi, my favorite human."

"They're not enough to keep you protected from your mother."

"I am going to protect them from my mother. Not the other way around." Dani clarified. "Don't worry about it." She exhaled.

"Dyson." Bo called softly. "Dani, you're still awake?"

"Yeah but I'm going to bed in a minute." Dani replied.

"Alright." Bo smiled. "Dyson, you're coming back? We're not over, yet."

"Yeah, coming." Dyson casted a last glance at Dani before following Bo.

"Yeah, if it comes down to it, I'll kill for them." Dani whispered to herself.

* * *

 _ **It's a short one and nothing much happened. But I like how this chapter turned out. Do not worry, though. Another chapter is coming up.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to bfireworks5 for her review. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Danielle closed the door of the clubhouse behind, walked up to the couch and fell face first in it. "A few more weeks and then I'll be graduating. And it'll be over." She muttered to herself. "Just a few more weeks." Her phone rang and she moaned as she sat up to pick it up. "Hello?"

" _Dani, is Bo with you by any chance?"_ Kenzi asked on the other side of the line.

"Nope." Dani replied. "But I thought you two have an appointment with a client, today?"

" _Well, tell that to the Succubus. She still hasn't showed up and we lost a client."_ Kenzi said.

"Sorry about that." Dani retorted. "Look, you come home and I'll cook some delicious meals for you."

" _Triple chocolate muffins?"_ Kenzi said less angry than the minute before.

"Anything you want." Dani chuckled in the phone. "I'll see you when you get home."

* * *

Bo arrived a few hours later, after Kenzi ate the muffins and the Belgium waffles that Dani cooked. After she pouted and ranted about Bo blowing her off.

"Hello." Bo greeted her friends.

"Hey." Dani smiled at her.

"You're a tardy 'tang." Kenzi greeted instead.

"What? Did Kenzi wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Bo asked taking a bite from Dani's muffin.

"Mm, we can't afford beds. Remember? We had a meeting." Kenzi reminded her.

"Oh, shit. Client." Bo swore.

"Yeah, I upload the calendar to your phone, I tape post it reminders over the sink…"

"Kenzi."

"Dude, I even learned how to spreadsheet. Me!" Kenzi continued. "Cause it's my way of contributing. Somebody's gotta keep you on schedule."

Bo and Dani exchanged a look. "She's been pretty sour about this." Dani whispered.

"I'm not a train." Bo said walking up to Kenzi.

"No, you're the talent with the great caboose. Do you think I like acting like the adult?" Kenzi questioned.

"Probably no more than I enjoyed being abducted off the street two hours ago." Bo retorted.

"Wait, what?" Dani exclaimed leaving the kitchen. "What happened exactly?"

"Van, Dark Fae, potential information about my parents." Bo answered.

"I'm sorry." Kenzi apologized.

"Fortune cookie?" She threw the biscuit to Kenzi.

"Now where are you going?"

"Just bank the outrage for a while, okay?" Bo said turning around to face her two friends. "Mama's too tired to chat. Oh, but could you call Dyson and tell him I'd love to talk? Thanks."

"Will do!" Kenzi called back cheerfully even though she didn't mean it. "Partner."

"What is it with her and this guy?" Danielle shook her head.

* * *

The three friends met with Dyson at the precinct. Bo has accepted to work for a dark fae of the name of Mayer. A Luck Fae who lost money to a human out of luck. In exchange of her help, Bo will be able to get information about her parents. And there they were, standing and working with Dyson.

"So, we'll take this image from the security tape and we'll run it through the facial recognition." Rubber band snaps on Dyson's neck.

"And she wets herself over your geek skills." Danielle chuckled and Bo rolled her eyes. "My bad."

"I don't like you working for Mayer." Dyson told Bo.

"If I may." Danielle raised her hand. "I agree with him on this one. There's something I trust lesser than a light Fae and that would be a dark Fae."

"You don't trust Faes in general." Bo retorted and turned to Dyson. "You don't get to tell me what cases I can take anymore, as per our agreement." Dyson just hummed. "Just think of it as getting free intel on the dark."

"Why doesn't Mayer have his own guys looking into this?" Dyson countered.

"A human out of luck, lucked out on one of his bet. A bet taken by Mayer who feeds off of luck?" Dani answered. "Yeah, that would look good on his Fae-sume."

"That could be." Dyson said non-committedly. "Here it is." He handed Bo a copy of culprit's driving license.

"Thanks." Bo smiled to him. "See you around."

"Could be."

Bo smiled and left the room followed by Dani. "Right behind you. Just gotta hit the ladies room…" Kenzi called behind them.

"So, what's his name?" Dani bumped her shoulder with Bo's.

"Roger Murphy." Bo replied.

"And what's the plan?"

"Well, we just ask him who gave him this lucky tip."

"No humans could have done that." Dani said. "I mean it has to be an insider."

"You mean it could be Dark Fae?" Bo asked her.

"I would be surprised if it wasn't." Danielle shrugged.

"Well, let's find out."

* * *

Roger Murphy's house was simple and apparently ready to burst with people. People could be seen through the windows. It was packed with people, actually. As if there was some sort of party going on.

Danielle rang the doorbell liking the sound of the Irish folk music playing inside. A redhead woman dressed all in black opened the door. "Hi, uh, sorry to bother you, but we're here to see…"

"Roger? Of course. Welcome." The woman nodded.

Danielle stepped in first and felt it. It wasn't as strong as what she felt a few weeks before on the campus but she felt. It wasn't an ice cold feeling that ran through her veins. It was cold but she felt something warm in the midst of it. She didn't need to feel that to know that they were celebrating someone's life.

"Sorry for your loss." Danielle said briefly as she walked in.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Bo asked her as they walked next to each other.

"It's a wake." Dani explained. "We did the same thing for my dad with less humans and more faes."

"Can you tell who's dead?" Kenzi questioned.

"I'm not that good of a Banshee." Dani whispered.

"Ooh, whiskey, thank you." Kenzi exclaimed grabbing a glass.

"Classy." Bo sarcastically commented.

"Ah, unlike, say, boinking peeps to death?" Danielle rolled her eyes at them bickering again.

"Touché."

Dani and Bo exchanged a look when they saw who's wake it was. "Well, I guess that answers your question, Kenz."

"Here he is…" His wife said. "The guest of honor, my Roger."

"He looks, um, peaceful." Bo said awkwardly.

"When did he die?" Dani asked softly. "If you don't mind me asking."

His wife started to cry and whimper before answering Dani. "Two days ago." Dani rubbed her arm in comfort. "Excuse me." And she left.

"That was 24 hours before he walked into Mayer's and placed a bet." Kenzi told the two Faes.

"Yeah, no kidding." Bo exhaled. "Mayer was wrong. Roger wasn't unlucky."

"No, he was a bloody miracle." Kenzi added.

"Great." Dani sighed.

* * *

The three friends then made a stop at the Dal. The place was crowded as usual. Dark and Light mingling and drinking together. They sat at the bar. Bo and Dani ordered a beer as for Kenzi she wanted a cocktail.

Bo sipped from her beer, Trick handed Kenzi her cocktail and Bo frowned. "You didn't eat one of those toadstools, did ya?" Trick asked her.

"No." Bo replied. "But riddle me this…How does a dead guy walk around town, placing bets? I mean, I've heard gambling's an addiction, but come on."

"A dead human walking?" Trick raised his eyebrows.

"What? Fae Zombies?" Kenzi joked.

"The Chinese call them Hsien." Trick explained. "We call them Body Jumpers."

"Oh, no!" Danielle exclaimed shivering.

"What?" Bo looked at Dani.

"Well, they can inhabit a recently dead human just by touching them." Trick continued.

"What, like a ghost?" Bo asked.

"No, except they have bodies but they don't like them." Trick replied. "Nasty bastards."

"Well, what's so bad about that?" Bo asked.

"Everything." Dani replied.

"It's distasteful." Trick added. "Humans are for feeding off of, not wearing." And he cast a glance at Kenzi.

"Ha. That's funny." Kenzi commented.

"Maybe, we can ask the canine unit if he knows a Hsien in town." Dani suggested. "I'm pretty sure he does."

"Hey." Bo said as Dyson stood next to Kenzi at the bar. "We were just talking about you."

"Really?" Dyson retorted as Kenzi left the bar and joined Hale.

"Don't get too excited. It was purely professional." Dani added. "We are looking for a Hsien."

"A Hsien?" Dyson glanced at Trick.

"God, for a bunch of far-out fairy folk, you guys are pretty judgmental." Bo commented.

"I know a Hsien, our side." Dyson informed them. "Work as a morgue attendant."

"There. Was that so hard, uh?" Bo said reaching for Dyson's hair before the latter pushed her hand away.

"You want my help or not?"

"Yeah, we do." Dani retorted. "But just the two of us. You, lady, you stay here."

"Dani." Bo tried but Dani was not hearing it.

"No, you get some rest. Dyson and I can handle this." Bo pulled her away from Dyson.

"You know how important this is for me." Bo reminded her.

"I do, believe me, I do." Dani answered. "But I also think that you and Dyson should not spend so much time together. Not more than necessary." Dani explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that even though you two has some sort of 'no feelings involved' kind of arrangements, your feelings are getting involved." Dani explained. "The less time you spend together, the better it is for you—Just trust me, okay?"

"Alright." Bo conceded. "But you call me."

"Will do." Dani promised. "And try to talk to Kenzi." She called out as she followed Dyson out of the Dal. "See you, babe." She said to Kenzi as she left.

* * *

Dyson and Danielle walked through the corridor that led to the morgue side by side. Dyson bathing Danielle's scent. It's stronger than Bo's and sent a wave of peace and quiet through his being. She smelled like rain hitting the earth and lavender. Whereas Bo smelled like pumpkin and lavender. A scent that sent blood rushing through his entire body, especially his penis. Was it purely sexual between him and Bo? Probably. Probably not. The attraction he felt for Bo went further than just sex.

However, he couldn't deny the attraction he felt for Danielle. He found himself smelling her without her knowledge when he was around her. And when she wasn't around, he wished she was there. Her scent was comforting to him and yet, also sent blood rushing through his entire body, including his lower region.

"What was all that about?" Dyson asked her as they walked.

"None of your beeswax." Danielle replied.

"That's why you're here and not Bo." Dyson countered.

Danielle stopped and stared at him. "I'm here because I don't like what's going on between you two." Dyson turned around to face her. "Look, I know you two have some agreements. As long as it's only for healing, I'm good with it. But feelings are involved, and that is not good. For either of you." Dani explained. "Plus, Bo's feeding is taking a toll on you. Not that I care." She added quickly as Dyson smirked at her.

"I'm handle it but thanks for caring." Dyson said smugly.

"You're handling it, my ass." Dani retorted. "Have you looked at yourself in a mirror. You look like shit and again…" Music rose through the corridor and drew Dani's attention elsewhere. She frowned and looked back at Dyson. "Is that _Black Velvet_?" She asked as she walked towards the sound.

Before they stepped in the morgue, they noticed two things. A man was sitting down, his feet on the desk before him and eyes closed. And a blonde woman, a short night dress on and blood on her wrists. And Dani agreed with Trick. It is distasteful to see the dead being used in a such a way.

Dani scrunched her nose up as she watched the blonde woman dancing in a suggestive way. She exchanged a look with Dyson before the latter switched off the radio.

"Eddie, what is with the blonde, man?" Dyson asked him. The blonde woman walked up to him. "Oh, don't even start playing. I'm not looking. Get back in there. I'm not playing. Get back in."

The blonde lady fell on top of the sitting man. His eyes opened and settled on the two standing faes in front of him. "Ohh! Dyson!" He groaned. "Who's the dame?"

"The dame is not seduced by what you were doing. Neither was this girl." Dani replied.

"Dani meet Eddie, Light Fae. Likes to wear corpses around and gets himself in all kind of troubles." Dyson introduced the two.

"Ha." He laughed. "Remember those Elvis' sighting in the 70's? Yeah," He pushed the dead girl on the ground. "That was all Eddie." Dani just rolled her eyes in answer to this little fact. "Cured now." Eddie continued. "Learning to appreciate my own body. You know what the twelve steps taught me? 'Thou shalt not wear thy neighbor.'" And he laughed. Dyson looked pointedly at the corpse. "I gotta call my sponsor."

"You really crossed the wrong guy, this time." Dyson sat on his desk. "Mayer is apoplectic."

"From what I've heard, he's pretty pissed." Dani added.

"Mayer, Mayer?" Eddie asked with a mouthful. "You know I'd never deal with the dark. Come on, Scout's honor." He swore.

"Honor's never been your strong suit, Eddie." Dyson told him.

"I swear on my mama's sacred skin. Come on." Eddie defended himself. "You know how our people keep tabs on everyone. Like, across party lines? Rumor has it Lucas is in town."

"Who's Lucas?" Dani asked.

"Dark Fae, Hsien. Very nasty fellow." Dyson answered. "Makes Eddie's transgressions look positively P.G."

"That's sweet." Eddie said.

"Where is he? The real Lucas." Dyson asked him.

"You know the deal. You want to find a real Hsien…" Eddie started.

"You find his real body." Dani finished for him. Dani walked away from Eddie and grabbed her phone. Dyson followed her. "Bo and I will break the news to Mayer. Thanks for your help."

"It was my pleasure." Dyson replied smiling to her.

* * *

Needless to say, that Mayer wasn't pleased by the news. He slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "A padskunik body jumper in my house?" He half yelled. "If somebody hired a Hsien to bring me down, I wanna know who, ASAP."

"He didn't bring you down. You got stiffed, literally." Kenzi commented.

"Stop. Hock mir nisht en chinik." Mayer said. "I don't talk business with humans."

"No, you just gobble up their cash and luck." Bo countered.

"I got played out of a serious bank. Two hundred thou unmarked for my Fae bosses." Mayer explained. "If I don't nip this in the bud, I'm chopped liver, plowed under."

"What, they'd kill you?" Bo asked him.

"Not him. His family." Dani answered.

"Exactly." Mayer nodded before turning around. "Are you picking?" He scolded his nephew who had his finger up his nose. "Were you born in a barn?"

"I have allergies." His nephew said back.

"Get outta here."

Kenzi and Dani chuckled. "Bo? Could you ask Mayer who would want to ruin his reputation? I mean he's such an enchanting guy. I can't imagine." Kenzi asked sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"I've been losing a lot of business to a backroom gamer named Jesper Selming." Mayer anwered looking at Bo.

"Professional rival—always a worthy suspect." Bo nodded.

"I can't get you an invitation…" Mayer continued.

"I generally don't need one."

"But here's his address." Mayer handed Bo a piece of paper.

* * *

"Well, thank damn I'm here." Kenzi said as she applied eyeliner on the bottom lid. "You can't just walk into an underground gambling den and get the kingpin to talk."

"A little giggle, a little tongue down his throat and I can probably make him ice skate." Bo retorted.

Dani stepped in the room with a tight red dress that stops just above the knees. "Are you sure red is the right color for me?" She asked them.

"Red is the perfect color for you." Bo reassured her. "Men will be goggling at your girls."

"Am I not showing too much skin?" Dani asked again standing in front of the mirror.

"DeeDee, there's nothing wrong with a bit of skin showing." Kenzi handed her a pair of boots. "If anything, you're not showing enough." Dani disappeared in the living room. "Anyhow, magic hoo-ha aside." Kenzi continued looking at Bo. "Backroom poker is complicated, almost ceremonial. I should know. My dad would spend hours playing. Taught me everything I know."

"If we do this…go in…how do I know I can trust you?" Bo asked the small girl.

"Bo, are you serious?" Kenzi said back shocked at Bo doubting her. She was at loos for words but before she could go any further Bo broke character.

"See, that was a bluff, uh?" Bo chuckled. "How do you like my poker face?"

"Oh, it's on bitch." Kenzi warned her. "Ante up." Bo chuckled.

* * *

The three of them walked in the underground compound side by side. All of three of them dressed for the occasion, dresses on, knee length boots. They were dressed for war.

"Backroom poker is like golf on meth." Kenzi started. "And, baby, I'm getting a contact high." The three of them stood together observing the ongoing game. "Dude, I could rule this game. Check out the cougar." Bo and Dani looked at the woman that were swirling her drink at the table. "She plays with her straw every time she bluffs."

"So?"

"What the players subconsciously do each time they bluff or when they know they got the goods…that's their tell." Kenzi continued. "Learn someone's tell, then you can always learn their next move."

"Thank you, Rain Man." Bo said back. "But keep your eyes open. Take note of the exits."

"We'll talk to the players. See if they've seen anything weird. Like an empty body lying around." Dani continued.

"And I'll find Jesper." A tall man looked at Bo with insistence before making his way towards her. "Unless, he finds me first. Okay, I'm out. Remember the signal?"

"Back in 15 or I'll fake a seizure." Kenzi recited.

"That's my girl." Bo said as she followed Jesper into another room.

"Well, let's mingle." Dani said with a slight smirk.

Dani walked around the room among the gamblers while Kenzi stood by the poker table. Until she was officially designated as Mighty Mario lucky charm. Dani just kept an eye on her and on the room in which has just walked in with Jesper.

* * *

A few minutes went by, she was still keeping an eye on Kenzi. Kenzi was having a good time, a cigar in her mouth, she was clearly the winner tonight. Dani smiled slightly and cast a glance at the room in which Bo was. Ice was spreading on the windows as she saw Jesper holding Bo down. Dani sprang into action, she rushed to Kenzi's side. "Seizure." Dani whispered before disappearing.

She pushed the door open, Bo was on the table struggling with Jesper. "Hey!" Dani yelled. Jesper turned around to look at her.

"Oh, the Banshee." Jesper cooed.

Jesper walked up to Dani, his fingers turning into icicles. Dani didn't leave him time to attack, she grabbed his right wrist with her right hand, pulled him to her. Twisted around so her back would be to his chest and elbowed him in the face. She stomped his left foot, passed his right arm over her head, punched his ribs, placed her left hand in the crook of his arm and bent it, so that his fingers or rather the icicles were aimed at his throat.

Jesper fought back, he plunged the icicles on his left hand in her neck. He was doing to her what he did to Bo but he backfired on him. Dani, being a hellhound, the icicles melted. Her body didn't go up in flames but it was hot enough to melt the ice. Jesper let her go and backed away holding his hand.

"Eat crowbar." Kenzi called. Jesper turned around and was hit in the face by the crowbar the petite human was holding. Bo kicked him in the stomach and he ended up his course on one of his antiquity. Speared.

Dani and Kenzi rushed to Bo's side, the latter was shivering badly. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kenzi asked her.

"Gail." Dani replied quickly. "Come on, let's get her out of here."

"Dude, you're like an icicle." Kenzi commented looking at Jesper.

"Do you know the way out?" Bo questioned both her friends.

"Yeah, turn left at Mario and then book it." Kenzi said. "Bye-bye retirement fund."

Bo fainted. "Bo! Bo! Stay with us." Dani grunted, worried for the Succubus. "We got to hurry."

* * *

They drove her to the Dal, where they had a chance to find Dyson. Dani was against the idea, knowing how draining it was for Dyson but Bo needed it. Otherwise she could die.

"Yo, 9-1-1 booty call, like now." Kenzi announced as Dani and she half carried Bo inside.

"Better down another espresso." Hale said. Dyson and he took Bo from the girls' arms and carried her in the back.

Dani sat at the bar, touching her neck checking for the wound that might have been there. But it was already healed. "What was it you were after?"

"A certain Jesper. Mayer sent us on his track. What he forgot to mention, is that the guy is a Frost Giant." Dani told Hale.

"Damn!" Hale exclaimed. "You, ladies, really know how to get in trouble." Hale commented.

Moans and grunts rose from the back of the Dal. Hale, Kenzi and Dani looked at each other awkwardly. Embarrassed that they were hearing their best friends having sex. Somethings cannot be unheard and this was one of them.

* * *

Now loud banging could be heard. Dani was trying to think of something but it was hard when all you could hear was the banging and the grunting. Especially when she knew what was going on in the other room.

"So, seen any movies late…" Glass shattered on the ground. "lately? Or…" Hale tried starting a conversation.

Kenzi cleared her throat. "No."

"Did my troll get out?" Trick walked up to them with a bat in his hand.

Dani looked at Kenzi quickly before answering him. "Bo and Dyson, uh, needed a heart to heart." She shrugged.

"Yeah, just talking." Kenzi added. "You know, a lot of meeting. Just lots…of talking." Kenzi said but Trick was already gone. He knew exactly what the Shapeshifter and the Succubus were doing in the other room and he didn't seem too happy about it.

The banging finally stopped after several long minutes. Bo and Dyson finally walked out of the room. "Red cross ain't got nothing on you." Bo commented. "Hey. Hey. You okay?" Bo asked him seeing the state he was in. Dani was right, the feeding was taking a toll on him. Dyson looked paler than usual, he looked tired, sick.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Dyson replied to her and Dani scoffed from where she was sitting.

Trick slammed the box he was carrying on the bar and made Dani jumped out of her skin. "Jeez."

"Shit." Dyson cursed. "So much for keeping our secret."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Bo apologized smiling.

Dani left her seat and went up to her friend. "Bo." Kenzi called out. "Oh, my god. Not a scratch. Dude, your junk could cure cancer."

"Before or after, his junk fell off." Dani muttered staring at Dyson.

"What are we gonna do next? Now that we know that Jesper was tipped off by someone who worked for Mayer?" Kenzi asked.

Dyson's phone rang. "Dyson." He answered. "Eddie, calm down, man…Who's there? Eddie?" Dyson checked his phone. "Went dead." He said looking at Dani. "Morgue?"

"Let's go." Dani replied starting to walk. Bo and Dyson following behind her. "Don't do anything stupid, Kenz."

"You know me." Kenzi replied.

* * *

Bo and Dani had changed out of their dresses before going to the morgue. Dyson walking between them before the latter keel over. "Whoa." Dani exclaimed catching him. "You're okay?"

"Hey, I took too much, didn't I?" Bo asked resting a hand on his shoulder.

Dyson let out a long breath. He pulled away from Dani. "No, you took what you had to."

They continued further into the morgue. "Where is he?" Dani asked no one in particular.

"Can you tell if something happened to Eddie?" Bo asked Dani.

"Look around you, Bo." Dani retorted. "Death is everywhere."

"True."

"Eddie?" Dani called. "Eddie?"

A loud crash resonated from another room. "Eddie?" Dyson called this time.

"Yeah." Eddie came out of the room, stopping in front of Bo. "Dyson. What up, brother?" He looked at Bo and Dani. "Hello."

"Are you okay?" Bo asked him.

"Never better. So, uh,…what up?"

"You called me." Dyson reminded him. Bo and Dani exchanged a glance, feeling that something was strange. "Sounded like you were gonna soil yourself. You said, 'he's here.'"

"Yeah, he was." Eddie replied.

"Lucas, you mean?" Dani asked him.

"Yeah, my fellow Hsien. Wanted to know if I'd been talking to that Succubus." Eddie answered her. He then turned to Bo. "He really doesn't like you sniffing in his business. That's okay. I scared him off, though."

Dani raised her eyebrows at that, surprised that Eddie could scare anyone off. Dyson seemed to share her surprise as he asked. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I've learned some interesting things in the past few days." Bo told Eddie. "That fae can be bookies, that body jumpers exist. That people often have a tell when they're bluffing."

"Oh, you think I'm bluffing?" Eddie asked scratching his right eyebrow for the hundredth time.

Bo looked down at his shoes and she saw blood rushing down on the ground. "Eddie is not here anymore, is he?" She asked "Eddie."

"No. Thank god!" Lucas pushed the cart closest to him on Bo and Dani and pushed the door, to the room Dyson was in, closed.

Dani fell on the ground while Lucas was running away. Bo helped her friend up. They both tried to open the door for Dyson but it was locked for good. Dyson asked them to go after Lucas, assuring that he'd get out on his own.

Dani and Bo went their separate ways looking for Lucas in the morgue. "I know you can only jump bodies by touching them Lucas." Bo started. "So, come easy or make this hard but either way, this is the end of the line."

Bo and Dani kept each other in sight. So, when a body suddenly jumped on Bo's back, Dani immediately rushed to her help. Dani grabbed the dead corpse from behind and pulled him away from Bo and slammed him against the closest pillar. "Is that all you got?" She then pulled him and slammed him onto the cart he came from.

"No, I'm just warming up." He replied and touched another body. He was literally jumping bodies in front of Bo and Dani. The last body he jumped got up and he was a giant.

"Shit, that's not good." Dani exclaimed.

"Let's dance." He challenged them.

"Bring it, juice monkey." Bo retorted.

"Have you seen the size of him?" Dani shrieked.

He stomped up to them pushing the carts out of his way. Dani and Bo held the last cart between them and the Beast. "When you're dead, I'm gonna wear your corpse like a coat."

"I'm calling P.E.T.A." Bo punched him but he didn't feel anything. He just pushed the cart away. Dani and Bo took a step back.

"I'm gonna rip Dyson to itty-bitty pieces, using your hands." He continued.

"You got to be more precise." Dani said. "Hers or mine?" Dani crushed his nuts but again, it seemed that the body jumper didn't feel any pain.

He grabbed Dani by the throat and lifted her in the air before slamming her down on the metal cart. Bo punched his ribs, his stomach but he just kept strangling Dani. "Bo." Dani grunted, air slipping out of her lungs. "Do something."

"I'm trying." Bo retorted jumping on his back. She snaked her arm around his throat so she could block his airways. She didn't have to work too hard, though, as Dyson placed the canon of his gun on the Giant's head.

"No more bodies within reach. I pull this trigger, you are as dead as the one you're in." Dyson threatened.

He let Dani go, Bo slid down his back. She helped Dani up. "What the hell took you so long?" Bo asked Dyson.

* * *

Dani was nursing her throat. Observing Dyson and Bo interrogating Lucas. "Who paid you to take down Mayer?" Bo asked him. "Where's his money?"

"Somewhere you'll never find it." Lucas answered.

"Whatever." Dyson stepped up to him. "We got all the time in the world, unlike you." Dyson sniffed. "I can already smell that corpse starting to rot. A few more hours and it'll be so decomposed, you won't be able to stay in it."

"If you don't get back to your own body soon, Lucas, you'll be worm food. Like all of your little human puppets." Bo continued. "Or hey, how about I lock you in one those body drawers, huh? It's a hell of way to spend your final hours."

"He forced me into Roger's corpse. Fixed the bet at Mayer's, said if I didn't trick that old bookie, I wouldn't get my body back." Lucas answered and explained.

"Who would that 'he' be?" Danielle asked him.

* * *

"This is Lucas. Your body jumper." Bo declared once they arrived at Mayer's. "He's here to tell us who ripped you off."

"He better." Mayer looked up at Lucas.

"You gonna let us in?" Bo asked him.

"You two, yes. Him, no." Mayer answered.

"There's rules, Bo. Dark and Light don't mingle. They barely do at the Dal," Dani said to Bo.

"I can't enter without his permission." Dyson added.

"I don't want him knowing my business." Mayer said.

"And I don't want the Ash knowing that I was involved in it." Dyson said back.

"So, you both stay quiet. Everybody wins." Bo suggested.

"Or they could do that." Dani nodded in agreement.

"On your blood honor." Mayer offered his arm to Dyson. The latter met him halfway and they shook hands. "Bad peace is better than good war."

They all continued further into the small restaurant. Seymour, Mayer's nephew was sitting at the table cleaning his nails. "What's with the meat delivery?" He asked seeing Lucas' new body.

"You don't recognize him." Danielle rested a hand on his shoulder and leveled down her head to his. "It's a shame, isn't it Bo?"

"Such a shame." Bo took over, she too levelling her head to his. "Come on, don't you recognize your buddy Lucas, uh, Seymour? The jig is up."

"You?" Mayer looked down at his nephew actually stunned. Stunned to see that the nephew that he considered completely incapable of doing anything, betted against him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seymour said with panic in his voice, standing up.

"Can't be."

"Believe it, pal." Lucas confirmed what Mayer already knew but didn't want to believe. "Seymour and his buddy hired me. My real body's in car."

"Stupid corpse jockey." Seymour insulted Lucas. "This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so stupid."

"Uh, pot, meet kettle." Bo chimed in.

"Drek Fresser." Mayer exclaimed.

"You never let me do anything." Seymour defended himself.

"My sister's only son. I taught you everything but common sense." And Mayer slapped Seymour. "Three hundred years, you finally grow a backbone and you can only use it to usurp your own uncle?" Danielle grew uncomfortable at seeing Seymour being scolded in such ways. Sure, he deserved it, somehow. But Mayer could have waited instead of doing this in front of the crowd.

"All I wanted was some respect." Seymour said weakly.

"Respect? You're dead to me." Mayer declared. One of Mayer's men forced Seymour down into his seat.

"I guess I'll go collect the body of evidence." Dyson said pulling Lucas with him.

"My throat is still hurting me." Danielle said to Bo.

"At least, it's not bruised." Bo replied. Both Faes turned around when they heard footsteps. "Kenzi?" Dyson was back accompanied by Kenzi. "What are you doing here?"

"He texted." Was Kenzi's response. "We, uh, we text."

"Yeah, you know." Dyson continued. "Yeah, back up."

"Weirdo." Bo commented as Dani threw her arm around Kenzi's shoulders

"Ah, he's not so bad." Kenzi retorted, her arm around Dani's waist.

"I was talking about you freak." Bo clarified. "So, Seymour, uh?"

"He's a traitor. My own flesh and blood." Mayer said.

"Well, we all have family issues." Dani exhaled. "What are your plans for Seymour?"

"Put him somewhere safe, what else?" Mayer replied. "You're more familiar with the Light. My side…we don't believe in mercy. He's family." Mayer explained. "So, you promise not to tell, I'll let you see the oracle."

"'Let' my balls, buddy." Kenzi intervened. "That was the first deal. She made good on it. You want Bo to keep your little secret, that's a whole new shebang." Dani looked proudly at her friend.

"What do you want?" Mayer asked.

"I'll take the debt." Bo said. "You never know when I might need to collect on your blood honor."

"Ah ah, you're not too bad for a succubus." Mayer chuckled impressed by Bo.

"You're not so bad yourself, considering you're Dark Fae." Bo complimented back.

"So, join us." Mayer suggested.

"I'm not picking sides." Bo reminded him. "At least, not until I find out about my parents."

"Cassie's in the back." Bo glanced at her friends, they both nodded reassuringly at her, and Bo disappeared in the back.

Kenzi sat down at the table and took one of the spring rolls. Mayer slid his hand down Kenzi's and brought it to his lips. "Mm, I like to feed off you." Mayer said. Dani looked at him ready to do anything if he ever tried to.

"Yea, I'd make a bad snack." Kenzi replied. "I never had much luck."

"You taste like a survivor." Mayer informed her. "Well, if I can't eat you, maybe I can use you, if you need a job."

"I got a job, but thanks." Kenzi smiled at him. She got up and Dani followed her in the back.

"Do not tell anyone that just happened." Kenzi and Danielle heard Cassie said to Bo.

"What does it mean?" Bo asked her.

"You're a major player." Cassie continued. "Fate has some serious plans for you." She wiped the blood on her face. "Later." And she left.

Kenzi and Danielle exchanged a look before going up to Bo. "So?" Bo shook her head.

"Bo, it's okay. We'll get the answers you're looking for…just not today." Dani told her.

"Maybe it's better not knowing." Kenzi added. "Family…it's…it's complicated."

"She's alive." Bo cut them off. "My mother's alive."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to AngelElmarlienHenning and to Nicole Beverley234 for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

"It's official. I either need to find a hobby or I'm a neat freak." Dani flopped down on Bo's bed. She laid her legs over Kenzi's back while Bo was picking up an outfit. "We're not going out tonight, are we?"

"Bo-Bo has a doctor appointment tonight." Kenzi replied. "With Lauren."

"Really?" Dani grinned.

"Yeah, she's taking me out on the town. She wants to see if I've learned full control in the real world yet." Bo explained.

"What's with the fashion panic?" Kenzi asked.

"I just…" She sighed. "I wanna look nice."

"For the test or for Lauren?" Kenzi questioned. "Cause I'm sensing some date jitters, and I know you like the ladies, so…"

"What if it's a date?" Dani added. "I'd say definitely go for it."

"It is definitely, definitely not a date." Kenzi moved to lie next to Dani as Bo walked up to the bed. Dani leaned on her elbow. "I just fricking hate tests. I'm better with multiple orgasm than multiple choice." Kenzi laughed mockingly. "But you're right. I just need to chill. I mean, there'll be no disaster on the menu tonight. Just drinks, maybe dinner."

"It might be good for you, actually." Dani said. "If you can feed on humans, you won't need Dyson anymore."

"Still don't like him, uh?" Bo snorted.

"That's not true." Dani pouted. "I tolerate him."

* * *

The following morning, Danielle and Kenzi went with Bo to the Lab. Lauren wanted her there for more tests. Danielle was more curious about their data base. Data base that she didn't have access to but she could talk with the scientists there and especially Lauren. However, Lauren took this opportunity to know more about Danielle. The latter was a banshee and partly a hellhound. Lauren has already been in contact with Banshees but not one like Danielle and a hybrid one was completely exceptional. Sure, she had already performed tests on Danielle, and there was so much more to know about her.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Kenzi asked walking around with two syringes.

"Why? You got somewhere better to be?" Bo asked as she was looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm starving. Plus, this place gives me the creeps." Kenzi said. "It's so Lauren."

"Why don't you like Lauren?" Danielle asked jumping down from the table she was sitting on.

"Why don't you like Dyson?" Kenzi fired back.

"Touché."

"Come on, give her a chance." Bo said. "She's a lot more interesting than you think."

"Yeah, only cause you wanna see her naked bits." Kenzi replied unplugging a monitor.

"Hey, you break it, you bought it." Bo said plugging back the monitor.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Doctors are bigger con artists than I am."

"Can you just dial it down, Kenzi?" Bo asked her. "She's really helping me."

"Look, I'm really happy these 'treatments' are working for you but nothing in this world is free." Kenzi retorted.

"So?"

"Ever asked yourself what she's getting out of this little arrangement?"

"Sorry, I'm late." Lauren apologized walking in.

"Busy morning?" Bo asked her.

"And it just got busier. Can we reschedule?" She asked them. "I have to get to an outside appointment."

"An emergency?" Dani asked her.

"It's just an official business." Lauren answered shortly.

"As in none of our business." Bo retorted. "And here I thought we made progress last night."

"You could tag along." Lauren yielded.

"What is it? Take a fae to work day?" Kenzi said sarcastically.

"She's hungry so she's grumpy." Danielle said apologetically to Lauren while Kenzi glared at her.

"You wanna more about my work with other fae. You'd get to meet one from one of the oldest fae orders." Lauren suggested.

"Sure, we'd love to."

"Uh, we're off to visit a sick patient at home." Lauren informed them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sick?" Kenzi started to protest. "Nobody mentioned sick."

"Come on, grumpy cat." Danielle pulled the human behind her. "Let's do this and after I'll get you tacos. With extra melty cheese."

* * *

A man opened the door for them. On their way there, Lauren didn't peep a word. She didn't say who they were visiting, what kind of Fae they were or even why they called her in. She kept it a secret until they arrived to the patient's place.

"Where's Halima?" Lauren showed him her pendant. "The Ash sent me." The man pointed to a door and Lauren walked in, followed by Bo, Danielle and a reluctant Kenzi.

"Are you coming?" Bo asked the latter.

"Uh, I'll take a pass." Kenzi retorted. "Fae cooties. I'm not big on sick peeps."

"Fine, just wait here. Just try not to break anything." Lauren asked her.

"Just try not to break anything." Kenzi repeated mockingly. Bo slapped her shoulder. "Ow!"

"Give her a break, will ya?" Danielle whispered to her before following the two other women in Halima's room. "Oh, and don't touch anything." She added before disappearing from Kenzi's sight.

When they entered the room, there were two women standing by the bed, tending to an older woman. Woman that Danielle assumed to be Halima.

"Oh, thank you for coming." Halima greeted them. "I so hate to cause a fuss."

"Don't be silly. You know we take care of our own." Lauren said softly. "The Ash sends his best." She put on her statoscope. "Actually, you're my first Aswang patient."

"Aswang rarely need to see doctors." Dani frowned up. "I didn't even think they ever would."

"Sorry. Aswang?" Bo asked.

"Oh, my assitants." Lauren said. "One of them is quite new to all of this. Aswang are one of the older fae orders." Lauren leaned over Halima. "They may not know it, but humans enjoy a very symbiotic relationship with them."

"How so?" Bo asked.

"Oh, we eat human corpses." Halima replied.

"Uh, say again?"

"Relax, it's not what you think." Dani told Bo.

Halima coughed. "She is new." Lauren scoffed. "Oh, we would never take a human life. We just use their dead bodies for our nourishment."

"In the Philipines folklore, Aswang are very similar to Vampires. They are known to feed on corpses, fetuses and small children." Danielle started to explain. "In reality, they only feed on corpses. They keep contagions out of the human population by eating the diseased ones."

"Nerd." Bo commented which earned her an eye roll from Danielle.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Halima asked Lauren.

And Danielle thought it was. There was dried blood on her face coming out of her eyes. Aswang are known to eat all kind of diseases, and this one, looked like a real tough one.

"I'm not liking what I'm seeing." Lauren replied. "Could it be due to someone you ate?"

"I really don't see how this could be food related." Halima shook her head. "I've eaten everything cancer, black death, ebola."

"With no past side effects?"

"Just the occasional case of heartburn." Halima sniffled. "Oh, but I know my body, and something is definitely wrong. I'm dying, aren't I?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Lauren said comfortingly.

"I'm sure that Lauren can help you." Bo tried to reassure Halima.

"Look, first, I need to isolate the cause." Lauren continued softly. "And I'll have to check your food. What have you eaten in the last 24 hours?"

"I made a soup last night." Halima answered.

"Human soup?" Halima nodded yes in response to Danielle's question.

"I'll get a sample and analyze it. Luckily, I'll find out what's making you sick."

* * *

All of three of them stepped into the kitchen, but stopped short seeing Kenzi sitting at the table with a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Kenzi." Danielle shook her head.

"What? What'd I do?" Kenzi asked looking at Danielle and Bo.

"Did you eat the soup?" Bo asked her.

"Yeah. It was delicious." Kenzi replied.

"Glad, you liked the _human_ soup." Danielle crossed her arms over her chest.

"Human?" Kenzi got up. Lauren was now standing by Bo's side with a foot in a box. "Is that a _foot_?"

"What does it look like to you?" Danielle asked her.

"I ate foot soup. I ATE FOOT SOUP!" Kenzi yelled before running away to wash her mouth.

* * *

Kenzi gagged. "So, not only does this ass-wang have a very unfortunate name but it also eats dead people?" She asked after Bo and Danielle explained the situation to her. "And nobody thought to mention this to me? Like, 'hey, Kenzi, watch out for random body parts' or, you know, 'by the way, Foot Soup!'"

"I did tell you not to touch anything." Danielle reminded her. "But did you listen?"

"Please, just try to keep it down." Lauren pleaded Kenzi and Danielle.

"I'm gonna need a second opinion, because that is the worst possible advice ever!" Kenzi snapped back.

"Kenzi, would you just relax? It's gonna be fine." Bo tried to calm the petite human down. "It is, right?" Bo turned to Lauren.

"We don't even know if the soup made Halima sick." Lauren started to explain. "It could be completely unrelated. I mean, even if it was the soup, it doesn't mean Kenzi will be affected. Human physiology is completely different from fae."

"Anybody have any mints?" Kenzi asked still brushing her teeth.

"So, wat do we do?" Bo asked.

"Well, I'll go check out the soup. I should know more if a few hours." Lauren said. "Halima gets her food from Pelway Funeral Homes. Just find out what you can about the foot." She glanced at Kenzi before leaving.

Bo and Danielle looked at each other before both turning their gazes on Kenzi. "Are you okay?" Bo asked her.

"I'm fantastic, yeah." Kenzi replied spraying perfume into her mouth. "Worst-case scenario…I just ate toxic soup. Best case scenario…I am a…a toe sucking cannibal!"

"Kenz, stop spraying that in your mouth." Danielle told her. "And it's gonna be fine. We'll figure this out, right?" She looked at Bo.

"I'm always putting my foot into my mouth, but at least it's always my foot." Kenzi stormed away, leaving a worried Bo and Danielle to follow in her steps.

* * *

"Poor Halima, that's terrible." Marian, the funeral director, said as they followed her through the funeral home. "She's been a customer of ours for years."

"How exactly does that work?" Bo asked her.

"Well, on the surface, we operate as a typical funeral home and offer excellent service for our human clients." Marian explained.

"And on the side, you do hot business by feeding grandma to the fae?" Kenzi asked dryly.

"Uh, she's not feeling very well. Please continue." Bo said apologetically.

"We have very tight regulations." Marian continued as Kenzi mouthed "I'm fine," to Bo. "For our food appropriation stream. Only suitable candidates are selected."

"Suitable?" Danielle asked.

"Well, there's an extensive checklist, no immediate family and factors such as cause of death, age, ethnicity all helps to assign the bodies to the appropriate outlet."

"That's so recycle-y of you." Kenzi chimed in. "I mean, why let something go to waste if someone else needs it, right?"

"Precisely."

"We need to know about your last shipment to Halima." Bo said drawing Marian's attention back to her. As for Danielle, she was a silent argument with Kenzi. Asking her to tone down the rudeness.

"Let's see." Marian went through her files. "Yes, right here. James Sibley, 43. He was a victim of a hit and run. I didn't like the look of him. I had him marked 'aswang' only just in case."

"Why 'ass-wang' only?" Kenzi asked her.

"Well, we provide for many carrion-feeding fae. But very few have the constitution of an aswang. They can eat anything." Marian replied.

"So, you gave Halima the whole shipment." Danielle nodded. "Can we have his address?"

"Right there." Marian sowed her the address of Sibley.

* * *

Danielle walked behind Bo and Kenzi as they walked up to Sibley's house. She kept her eyes on Kenzi making sure she was alright. She was worried about Kenzi, Lauren was right humans and Fae were completely different but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be affected by what's affecting Halima. It could actually be worse for her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bo asked Kenzi. "Because you look a little bit flushed. Do you want me to carry that bag?"

"Relax, mom." Kenzi countered. "I'm fine. Besides, I'll need it in a second."

"What for?"

"Decent neighborhood, decent building…you do the math." Kenzi answered.

"Um, I thought we agreed…no stealing on jobs."

"Technically, you can't steal from a dead guy. Seriously, it's a real thing. Ask museums."

Sibley's place has been visited before they arrived. Turned upside down. There were chairs turned over, papers scattered on the floor, drawers emptied on the floor.

"Somebody was definitely looking for something." Kenzi commented. "What a mess."

A man suddenly sprang up to Bo and grabbed her from behind. "I take it you're not the maid." Bo said as the man pointed a gun at her head.

"Shut up, whore." He said back.

"Oh, mouth! There are ladies present."

Kenzi and Danielle both grabbed the first thing they could get their hands on and threatened the man with it. He aimed his gun at them. "What, are you kidding little girls?"

Bo elbowed his stomach, the gun went off. Danielle and Kenzi ducked down. Bo slapped him and then kicked him in the chest. He went over the small counter and ran away as fast as he could.

Danielle did not see all of that. She was holding Kenzi. The latter was suffering the same symptoms as Halima. Without waiting any longer Bo and Dani took Kenzi to Lauren.

* * *

"What happened?" Lauren asked as she saw the two fae carrying a now sick Kenzi.

"She collapsed." Bo answered.

"Over here." Lauren said moving to the nearest bed.

"Everybody just calm down." Kenzi said. "It's just a little eye blood, okay? Who hasn't had a little eye blood before, uh?"

"Can you help her?" Bo asked Lauren.

"I think I just…sneezed too hard." Kenzi continued. "I just need to go home. Can we just go? Leave?"

"No, no." Bo protested as both she and Dani pushed her back as she was trying to get up.

"I did develop a rudimentary treatment…" Lauren answered to Bo's previous question.

"See? I told you, I'd be fine. Okay?"

"Give it to her." Dani ordered Lauren.

The Doctor asked her assistants to take care of Kenzi. "Come here." She said to the fae. She walked away from Kenzi, Bo and Danielle on her heels. "A treatment isn't a cure. If she's bleeding internally, like Halima, I can give her a platelet transfusion, try to slow it down."

"But it won't last long." Bo concluded. Danielle glanced at Kenzi worringly. "What exactly are we dealing with here?"

"It's a hemorrhagic fever from some sort of thread virus I've never seen before." Lauren answered.

"Where the hell did it come from?"

"Definitely the foot." Lauren replied. "I found a chemical substance in the tissue I can't identify."

"The funeral director said that food guy died from a simple hit and run, not some damn plague." Bo told Lauren.

"She also said that she didn't like the look of him and that's why he ended up at Halima's." Danielle added.

"Well, I can tell you that he was definitely a very sick man before he died." Lauren continued. "You should know that Halima's getting worse. Her family's bringing her in."

"How do we fix this?" Bo asked as Danielle looked over at Kenzi.

"If we can find the original source of infection, theoretically, I can use a sample to create an antitoxin."

"I'll dig into Sibley's life and see what I can find out." Bo said.

"I'll stay with Kenzi." Danielle said.

Bo promised Kenzi to be back, squeezed Danielle's shoulder lightly before leaving.

* * *

Danielle cleaned Kenzi's face. She helped Kenzi out of her clothes and in the scrubs that Lauren gave her. She sat down by Kenzi's side and took her hand in hers. The little human was sleeping, resting while Danielle was praying to whoever might be listening to keep her friend alive. She was afraid for her friend, afraid to lose someone she loves. Again. She was afraid of screaming.

"Dani." Kenzi croaked when she opened her eyes.

"I'm right here." Dani said softly. She took a glass of water and brought it up to her lips. "Drink this."

"Thanks." Kenzi said lying back down. "Is Bo back yet?"

"Not yet but she'll be soon." Dani promised. "Everything is gonna be okay. Just stay with me, okay?"

"Not going anywhere."

* * *

"We got a break in the case." Bo told both of her friends when she was back.

"What I can do?" Kenzi asked Bo.

"You can rest." Bo retorted. "I can handle this one solo."

"Are you sure?" Danielle asked this time. "Just tell me what you need."

"I need you with Kenzi." Bo rested her hand on Dani's forearm. "And you." She directed her next words to Kenzi. "Just hang in there till I get back. Deal?"

"Deal." Kenzi nodded. Bo squeezed Dani's arm and walked up to Lauren. "You're staying with us?"

"You bet" Dyson replied taking Bo's place by Kenzi's bed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" She held out her pinkie.

Dyson hooked his pinkie with hers. "Promise."

"Good." Kenzi said. "I'm not scared or anything. DeeDee might be." Dyson looked over at Danielle and for the first time, he saw that the Banshee seemed terrified. "I'm just bored, and you amuse me."

Danielle pulled the sheets over Kenzi whose eyes were starting to drop from fatigue. "He'll amuse you later, babe. You need to rest, alright?"

"Alright, mom."

"You're okay?" Dyson asked Danielle.

"Yeah." Danielle said weakly. "I'm just…worried for Kenzi."

"She'll be alright." Danielle didn't say anything, she just nodded at Dyson's comforting words.

Danielle wanted to believe him. She needed to believe him. After all, Bo has a lead on the case. Apparently, the burglar in Sibley's apartment was hired by someone from Baron Chemicals. Which proved to our friends that Baron Chemicals was trying to cover their tracks that proved their involvement in Sibley's death. Bo had a plan get in, find the source and make a cure with Lauren's help. But would they get it in time? Was it really Baron Chemicals? Danielle hoped they were right, that they would get a cure. She refused to scream for her friend.

* * *

Danielle never left Kenzi's side, Dyson left to join Lauren and Bo. But Danielle remained. Bo came and stood watch over Kenzi. None of them talked, just glanced at each other. Both worrying over their friend. None wanting to lose her.

"We're in luck." Lauren joined them. "Baron Chemical's been cited for processing errors in its labs," Danielle followed Bo and Lauren as they walked away from Kenzi's bed. "and it's struggling to calm stockholder jitters."

"Well how is that lucky?" Bo asked her.

"Because they're bringing in outside quality control inspectors." Lauren answered. "I could pose as this one." Lauren showed them the picture of a blonde inspector. "She's flying into town tonight. You think you can detain her?"

Bo passed the paper to Dyson and Danielle looked up at him. "We've got someone placed at customs. He owes me a favor. He could possibly hold her for 24 hours or so. Let me check." Dyson said. "Call me when Kenzi wakes up."

"I will." Danielle promised and he left.

"What do I do?" Bo asked Lauren.

"Well, uh, Baron's chief of operations is a legendary letch, so…" Bo gave her a knowing smile. "He's had a revolving door of assistants over the past year. I'm sure you can convince him to take you on, so to speak."

"Keep an eye on Kenzi." Bo instructed Danielle.

"Don't need to ask me that." Danielle retorted. "Just be careful out there." Danielle asked in return. "Both of you."

* * *

Kenzi woke up gasping. "Dyson?" She called out confused.

"Hey, Kenzi." Danielle brushed her hair out of her face. "It's okay. It's okay." She reassured soothingly.

But her soothing was immediately crashed by Halima being wheeled in urgently. "She's unresponsive." A medical assistant said. Danielle looked on horrified as they tried to save her. But she knew. The icy cold feeling rushing over her, the scream bubbling in her throat. She knew what was coming. It was too late. Danielle did as she always does. She dug her nails in the palm of her hands and kept the scream at bay.

"She's dead." Kenzi said. "They didn't save her. She's dead."

"You're not going to die." Danielle assured her, the best she could. "Bo will find a cure. You're going to be fine."

"You promise?" Kenzi held her hand tightly.

"I promise." Dani promised. "Get some rest, now."

Dani didn't believe her own words, though. She expected Kenzi to believe her but she didn't believe it. She hoped for the best. She knew Bo would stop at nothing to save Kenzi, she knew that Lauren and Dyson were both working to it. So, Kenzi might have a chance. However, she's seen what happened to Halima, she's felt it. So, after seeing death, knowing it's there lurking in the dark, how could she believe that Kenzi had a chance. She had to believe, she didn't have a choice but to. The last thing she wanted was to scream.

* * *

Danielle left Kenzi's side for a few minutes. She needed to breathe, to think, to pull herself back together. She needed to be strong for Kenzi, she had to be. Because Kenzi was right, she was scared. Terrified. She couldn't help. She has seen her father died and Josh. She had screamed for both of them. She had felt the scream tore through her throat, rumbling through her body, her body had felt like icicles, then. She hated this feeling.

She was wrong in leaving. A few minutes was enough for Kenzi to run away. Danielle, who didn't have much hold on herself, had a very hard time to keep that hold.

"Where is she?" She asked to Lauren's medical assistant. But none of them answered. "Tell me!" She yelled flashing her eyes at them.

"She left." A male medical assistant came in with no pants on.

"To where?" She asked turning her eyes on him.

"What's going on?" Dyson asked coming in.

"He lost Kenzi." Dani answered accusing the medical assistant.

"I didn't lose her." He said moving to get another pair of pants. "She threatened me with an infected needle."

"You let her leave? Where did she go?" Dyson asked him.

"No idea." He answered. "Can't be far, though. She's deteriorating too fast." Dani glared at him for the use of words.

"How long does she have?"

"She's human, so, it's hard to know for sure. But I'd say less than 12 hours."

"Is she contagious?"

"Not unless you plan on eating her, which would serve her right."

"We have to keep this quiet, no one can know…not Lauren, not Bo, no one."

"It's my fault." Danielle started to say. "I should have stayed here. I shouldn't have…"

"Dani, calm down. We're going to find her, alright?" Dyson told her softly. Danielle nodded. The Shapeshifter took a long breath through his nose, to catch Kenzi's scent. Then he pulled the Banshee behind him as he followed it.

Dani was silent as she followed him. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest, she was completely closed off. Dyson, even though he was focused on Kenzi, could smell fear oozing out of her. He nearly had a hard time to locate Kenzi but he did in the end. He was as determined to find Kenzi as the fae that followed him was.

* * *

Kenzi was sitting on the bench in the middle of the cemetery. Dani and Dyson sat on each side of her.

"Big ups for finding me." Kenzi coughed.

"It's a rather morbid choice of resting place." Dyson replied.

Graveyards, morgues, funeral homes were disliked by Danielle, they reminded her too much of her powers. But she was relieved to have found Kenzi.

"I came here a lot when I was a kid." Kenzi told them. "Sometimes you just need a place to think, you know?"

"Why did you leave?" Danielle asked Kenzi.

"I couldn't stand it anymore." Kenzi told her. Her next words were addressed to Dyson. "You promised you wouldn't leave."

"I'm sorry about that." Dyson apologized. "Bo needed help. Came back as soon as I could."

"I'm not going back to that place, period." She told them both. "It's way too 'cuckoo's nest.' I'd rather die in a ditch."

"Kenzi, don't say that." Danielle said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Kenzi, you're not gonna die." Dyson assured her. "But we'll take you somewhere else…somewhere safe."

"Okay." She cleared her throat. "But can we stay here a bit longer? It's nice. Unless, you have somewhere to be."

"No, I'm good." Dyson replied. He pulled Kenzi to him in a hug. Danielle was doing her best to hold in her tears that were about to burst out of her eyes. She suddenly felt the warm comfort of Dyson's hand on her shoulder. She gripped it in hers and glanced up at him, gratefully.

* * *

Danielle and Dyson took Kenzi to the Dal where Trick was waiting for them. "Thanks for closing early." Dyson thanked his oldest friend.

"Yeah, the fewer who know about this, the better." Trick replied. Dani was walking closely behind Dyson who was carrying Kenzi. "You know…" Trick started as Dyson put down Kenzi. Dani grabbed a blanket nearby and laid it on top of Kenzi. "…they're gonna be expecting her back at the lab. The Ash could come after you for insubordination."

"Yeah, I don't always take my orders from the Ash." Dyson retorted which caused a frown to appear on Dani's face.

"True, but he's not supposed to know that." Trick answered as Dani looked between them. She chose to ignore it, pretend she didn't hear them.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Dani asked Trick after clearing her throat.

Trick hesitated a few seconds before answering Dani "I can buy her some time…but the rest is up to Bo and Lauren." He put a cool cloth on Kenzi's burning forehead.

"Did I just wake up in Narnia?" Kenzi croaked out. The three fae surrounding her scoffed. "Or is that the fever talking?"

"Shh. Rest." Trick said softly.

* * *

Danielle was sitting at the bar, looking at her hands. Kenzi was in good hands and everyone believed that she could make it, that Bo and Lauren will come back in time. Danielle, on the other hand, was not that confident. Death was an old friend of hers and she knew when that friend was coming. She could feel her cold fingers creeping up Kenzi's arms, slowly taking place in her best friend's body.

Dyson sat down next to her. "Hey."

"Hey." Dani replied without looking up at him.

"What are you doing here alone?" He asked her.

"I needed to get away for a second." Dani sighed.

"Bo's gonna be back any minute." Dyson told her. "Kenzi's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be fine, Danielle."

"I hate seeing her like this. I hate all of this." Dani looked up at him and let out a deep breath. "My aunt, Gail, said that I should be a Banshee from now on. To use my powers without being afraid. She asked me to scream." Dani scoffed. "Easy for her to say. She's a Hellhound. They don't scream, they find bodies. I, on the other hand, am an Harbinger of death. I scream when people die, I can feel it coming, I know when it's there." She paused. "The worst is that there will come a day in a Banshee's life where she will scream for someone they love or they care about. And that kind of scream is painful…I've done it twice before. I don't want to do it again."

Dyson pulled her into a hug. "And you won't." He rested a small kiss on top of her head. "Kenzi's gonna be fine." Dani slid her arms around his back and took a deep breath. It was a welcomed comfort.

"Where is she?" Bo asked as she stepped in the Dal.

Dani pulled away from Dyson. "You got it?"

"Yeah, we do." Bo answered.

"We have to do it now." Lauren added.

* * *

Lauren hooked Kenzi to an IV, the antitoxin was ready and already going through her veins. Danielle and Bo were sitting on each side of the little human. Waiting.

"She's still burning up. How long is this supposed to take?" Bo asked after a few minutes.

"It should be working by now." Lauren replied.

Like she felt death coming, she could feel it leaving. She retrieved her cold fingers, her coldness was replaced by the warmth of life. "Don't worry. She's okay." Dani assured Bo. "She's alright."

They had to wait a bit longer for Kenzi to finally open her eyes. "Bo? Dani?"

"Hey, hey. We're right here. We're right here." Bo said softly. "Hey." She stood up and Lauren replaced her.

"I'm hungry." They chuckled at Kenzi's words.

"Any special requests?" Trick asked her.

"Yeah, no more feet." Kenzi replied.

"I'll see what I can do." Dani promised.

"Healing will be slow so she's gonna need to take it easy for a while." Lauren advised.

"Yeah, good luck of convincing her of that." Bo chuckled.

* * *

Trick reopened his pub, it was now busy but Kenzi was alright. The sun was already high in the sky, Kenzi was already stuffing her face with fries and a hamburger. Everything was back to normal. Dani couldn't be happier about this.

"Hey." Dani stood next to Dyson as they both looked at Kenzi eating.

"Told you she'd be fine." Dyson reminded her.

"You did." Dani nodded. She took a deep breath. "Thank you." She said. "Thank you for helping with Kenzi. Thank you for being there."

"No problem." Dyson retorted. "Are you warming up to me, yet?"

"I might." Dani answered smiling up at him. "I might."

She was.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this story. Thanks to Leah Tatyana Nicole, Nicole Beverley234, bfireworks5, Erudessa-gabrielle, BaDWolF89, CrystalVien93, Guest, Caligo Origuu for their reviews. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited this story.**_

 _ **New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Dani was standing by the sink washing the dishes. Dishes that Kenzi had left all over the clubhouse. Bo was sitting on the couch, hungry for pizza. Kenzi opened the door and let the delivery man in.

"So, Pizza Pete, how's the day job?" Kenzi asked him as they both walked to the kitchen.

"Soul sucking. Though I do have an audition tomorrow. Power tools commercial." Pete replied.

"You will nail it." Kenzi winked at him. "Do you see what I did there?" Danielle turned off the tap and turned around, leaning on the sink.

"Hi." Pete ignored Kenzi as Bo walked up to him.

"Hey." Bo said back. "Is this guy up in your grill?"

"Oh, not yet, but the night is still very young." Kenzi said back.

Bo rolled her eyes and took the pizza box. "Less blah and more 'za." She shoved the box in Kenzi's arms. She placed her hand on his neck and used her succubus mojo on him. "And, uh, next time, think 'double cheese' Phil." She led him back to the door.

"It's Pete."

"Whatever."

"And I love you."

"Mmm, mmmh, bye." And she pushed him through the door. Dani and a pouting Kenzi had already started to eat the pizza. "What?" Bo asked Kenzi.

"I was getting my flirt on."

"With the delivery dude?"

"He is an actor." Kenzi retorted.

"Oh, great."

"I've seen some of his commercials. He's not that bad." Dani shrugged.

"True, and I'm pretty sure his crust is double stuffed, if you know what I mean." Kenzi added.

"Yeah, I wish I didn't." Bo nodded.

"It's so easy for you." Kenzi complained.

"Why?"

"I wish I had man slaves who did whatever I want."

The two brunettes were fighting but Danielle didn't pay attention to it, she just ate her pizza.

"Well, some things are easy for you, like confusing the table with the sink." Bo said. "And the laundry hamper." She threw a pair of pants at Kenzi. "Dani is always picking up after you."

"Don't drag me into this." Dani said coming back to the conversation.

"I'm not the one who leaves weapons around." Kenzi said picking up an axe from the table. "Were you planning to chop some wood?"

"That is for protection…our protection."

"Well, consider this our laundry." Kenzi countered throwing the pants down on the floor.

"Hey, don't do this." Dani exclaimed. "I'm the one who's picking up your mess. Both of yours."

"You know what?" Bo asked. "This is our first fight…our first real fight."

"Mazel tov?" Kenzi said confused.

"It's like we're real life sisters." Bo hugged Kenzi.

Kenzi smiled. "For walking Viagra, you're such a nerd." Dani chuckled.

"Well, not to belabor the point but I did find rat droppings this morning." Bo said.

"Well, we do live in a shack, so that's not hard." Dani said. "And I cleaned everything there was to clean and I placed a few traps here and there. So, that's been taken care of."

"Why are you always cleaning after us? You're our friend, not our mother?" Bo asked.

"Well, I've learned a long time ago that I waste less time cleaning after than to tell you to do it yourself." Danielle said chewing her pizza. "Also, we've established I'm a neat freak. So, this explains that."

"You're not better, you know. Scary dish Nazi." Kenzi commented.

"Hey, I'm picky, not psychotic." Bo protested.

"Family is always psychotic." Kenzi mumbled.

* * *

Danielle loved her red hair, even though she inherited it from her treacherous mother. She loved it and she rarely put it up in a ponytail. So, this day it was a surprise for Bo to see Dani wearing a dark wig.

"You're meeting Lauren for drinks later." Kenzi said to Bo as she fixed her wig.

"Right."

"So, you don't have to come with us." Kenzi continued.

"Sure." Bo said.

"It's just business, a little side venture."

"Okay." Bo nodded.

"Have you seen my dream catcher?" Kenzi asked.

"With me." Dani answered holding it up.

"I am so coming for this, whatever this is." Bo snorted.

"Just be cool." Kenzi replied. "Okay?"

"Well, one of us has to be." Bo retorted smugly.

Like, she rarely does, Danielle left her tweed jacket behind for a gray shawl around her shoulders and followed Kenzi out of clubhouse.

* * *

Kenzi and Danielle, in the five years they had known each other, had done many things together. And one of them and also, the most recent one was house cleansing. Not the usual kind but the spiritual kind. They both posed as Romanian shamans. Kenzi as the main one and Dani as the assistant. It was one of those small jobs that earned them some money.

"Namaste." Kenzi and Dani greeted the realtor as they walked up into the house.

"You must be Cheryl Fields." Kenzi continued with a Romanian accent.

"My friend Bonnie raved about the smudging that you did at that former co op." The Realtor Cheryl said. "Thank you for doing this on such short notice."

"My time is fluid." Kenzi replied. "All time is, really."

"Mm. The heirs insist on a complete cleansing before I officially put it on the market." Cheryl said.

"Well, the place sure needs it." Bo commented. "What happened here anyway?"

"A messy incident about a week ago." Cheryl answered.

"Do not mind my new assistant. She is very intuitive but have the tact of a grizzly bear." Kenzi apologized.

Danielle lit the sage stick. "Of course, Shaman…Czigany." Cheryl agreed.

"Shaman Czigany, everything is ready." Dani said with an accent as perfect as Kenzi's. "Whenever you are." She said solemnly.

"Do not worry." Kenzi promised to Cheryl. "We will cleanse this place of all residual evil force."

"God bless you." Cheryl said thankful.

"Goddess bless us all." Kenzi said before putting her hand on top of Cheryl's head.

Then Kenzi and Danielle roamed around the houses with their respective sage sticks and started chanting incantations. Kenzi in a much more dramatic way than Danielle.

"Why does she always have to exaggerate?" Dani mumbled to herself as she heard Kenzi frenetic chants. She kept on chanting before she got caught into a cobweb. She spat out and wiped the cobweb away from her face. "Bo is right, this house does need a good cleansing."

She took a deep breath, turned around and went back to her chanting. She returned to the main room where Kenzi was still, with Bo and Cheryl. It was the grand finale, Kenzi gasped and fell down on her knees.

"To the west, our best. To the east, be released. To the south, to the north. All spirits, go forth!" She gasped once again and fell on her back, as if she fainted. Bo and Dani rushed to her side.

"Shaman Czigany." Dani called as Bo asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kenzi apologized as Bo and Danielle helped her up. "Oh, it just takes so much out of me. Thank you, Sequoia."

"No, no. Thank you." Cheryl replied.

"The dwelling has been cleansed." Kenzi said. "There will be no more darkness here."

"Oh, I can list it with a guilt-free conscience." Cheryl replied relieved. "Good thing. The neighborhood prices are skyrocketing."

"So are my commissions." Kenzi retorted.

"Yes, of course." Cheryl said while opening her bag. "Uh, cash?"

"Yes, please." Kenzi answered.

Cheryl paid her. "Thank you."

Kenzi took the money and walked to get her bag. And the three of them left the house. Cheryl thanked them one last time before the girls left.

"Uh, oh, don't look now." Kenzi said as she saw Dyson and Hale stood by Bo's bright yellow car. "I smell bacon."

"Don't ruin bacon for me, please." Dani told her.

"You know, you don't have to keep following me around." Bo said to Dyson as she walked up to him.

"Come on, Bo, be fair. You can't possibly ask him to fight his nature. It is what dogs do, they follow people around." Dani smirked. "They can't help themselves."

"Ouch." Dyson chuckled.

"So, what are you doing in the neighborhood?" Dani asked him.

"Well, this is my crime scene." Dyson said designating the house behind them.

"Once they go wolf…" Hale trailed off.

"Oh, please." Bo chuckled.

"Hey, Nana. Nice Babushka." Hale greeted Kenzi. "You're running a new gypsy con?"

"I'm an innocent entrepreneur…"

"Ha!"

"Who will cut you in at 5%" Kenzi finished.

"As you were."

"Yeah!" Kenzi exclaimed as they high-fived.

"What happened here?" Bo asked the detective.

"If I tell you, will you agree to help me?" Dyson retorted.

"You asking me for help?" Bo asked surprised that Dyson ever would.

"Both of yours?"

"Not promising anything." Danielle replied.

"Dark hair looks good on you." Dyson said.

"I heard you had a preference for brunettes." Dani countered opening the car door.

"Meet me at the Dal?" Dyson suggested.

"Maybe." Bo answered.

* * *

Danielle had dropped the dark wig and the shawl, sitting next to Dyson, she took a sip of her beer as they looked at the file that Dyson brought with him. "68 years old and she kills her sister?" Bo asked. "Sounds like dark fae to me."

"Yeah, maybe. Hale thinks I'm nuts." Dyson replied. "Truth is, sometimes humans just kill each other, you know? Take away their flat screens and their minivans…they're still barbarians."

"This isn't the first time it happened, right? Otherwise, you wouldn't be investigating." Dani remarked.

"Well, there's been a series of murder-suicides, all within confined households, all within this 5-miles radius." Dyson answered spreading a map on the table.

"Freaky. So, what can we do?" Bo asked him.

"Keep your ear to the ground, maybe, uh, ask some of your dark Fae contacts." Dyson suggested.

"Ah. See? Told you being unaligned would have its privileges." Bo retorted.

"Look, whatever this thing is, it's gonna be big and it's gonna be powerful." Dyson suggested.

"What if it was small and powerful?" Dani shrugged.

"Do you know something?"

"No." Dani sighed. "Sometimes the most dangerous things are the smallest one. Plus, there was nothing in that place that suggested it was a Dark Fae work. Only dust and a large number of cobwebs."

"Hey, stranger." Lauren Lewis greeted as she arrived.

"Hey." Bo greeted back.

"Am I late or early?" Lauren asked her.

"No, uh, we, um, we had plans." Bo stammered.

"Oh, yeah, doctor-patient stuff?" Dyson asked.

"Just being social." Lauren replied.

"Alright, I think that's my cue." Dani said getting up. "So, see you later Bo. Lauren. I'll make some research, see what I can find." Dani promised to Dyson and she left.

* * *

" _Pip, pip, my khaki loving kids."_ Danielle was reading a volume on German folklore on creature that can influence the human mind. Next to her was a pad on which she was taking notes. There were plenty of them. Too many, maybe.

"Aaaah!" Kenzi screamed suddenly, flipping over the basket of clean clothes.

"What the hell, Kenzi?" Dani exclaimed getting up.

"It's my turn to fold." Kenzi spat, breathing heavily and sitting back down.

"You and I don't have the same definition of folding." Danielle said as she picked up the clothes from the floor. "And from now on, I'm doing the folding."

"Well, let me know if you do hear anything, Siegfried." Bo said finishing a call while stepping in. "Yeah, no. I know, sometimes humans just kill each other."

"What was that about?" Kenzi asked her.

"Helping Dyson with a case." Bo answered taking a beer. "More Jungle Jeeves, really?"

"It's my happy place." Kenzi retorted.

"Picking up after Kenzi again?" Bo asked Dani.

"I think she's going through a little crisis." Danielle answered.

"What crisis?"

"So, did you pick a lovah or did Dr. Freeze and canine crotch fight to death?" Kenzi asked Bo.

"You know, I don't get it." Bo replied as she helped Dani picking up the clothes. "Dyson is the one that gave me the green light to see other people, and then Lauren shows up, and he gets all testy."

"Uh, because he has testes." Kenzi said back. "Dudes tend to get irrationally territorial. It's a ball thing."

"Or he doesn't just like her?" Dani suggested.

"Oh, I knew it meant nothing." Bo and Dani started to fold the clothes together. "God, I have to stop waiting for that guy to become emotionally available."

"Don't give up yet." Kenzi told her. "His eyes say 'no' but his inner wolf says 'aaooooo, yes.'"

"What about Lauren?" Dani asked her. "You know, now, that you somehow have some control over your mojo."

"Yeah, hell of a test run with someone that I care about." Bo retorted.

"Poor Bo." Kenzi mused. "So many choices, just one vage." Dani chuckled.

"It is just good to be home." Bo said laughing lightly. "Now, fold." Bo ordered her. "Dani is not your slave."

"Don't worry, I'll do it." Dani assured Kenzi and winked at her.

* * *

Later that night, while in her bed, Danielle felt something crawling up her arms. She woke up jumping out of her bed, she switched on the lights and looked for whatever bug that just crawled on her. She pulled the covers but she saw nothing. No cockroaches, no ants, no spiders. Nothing. "What the hell?" She mused out loud. However, she was afraid, very much afraid. There were in their apartment and didn't scare her. Neither did cockroaches or spiders, and yet she did jump out of her bed. As if her life was in danger. "What's wrong with me?" She took a deep breath and was about to walk out of her bedroom to the kitchen but…there standing in her doorway was a spider, a large, hairy spider.

She froze as the spider jumped on her. Out of instinct and fear, Danielle grabbed the first thing that fell under her hand, which was a book and swung it at the spider. The large spider was hit and flew to the other side of the room, smashed against the wall. However, the spider just got back on her feet and scurried out of her room. "What the fuck was that?" Dani swore.

* * *

"Something weird happened to me last night." Dani started as she moved around the kitchen making her breakfast. "A spider as large as my fist attacked me. I mean usually those things just run away when they sense danger. This one didn't, this one literally came at me. Can you believe this?"

"Could you just shut up for one second?" Bo snapped at her.

Danielle looked at her surprised and quite hurt by the harsh tone Bo used. "Okay. I'll shut up."

"I'm sorry, Dan. It's just that my head is throbbing." Bo apologized.

"So is mine." Kenzi mumbled. "But I'm not being rude to DeeDee."

"I said I was sorry." Bo reminded her.

"Let's not start another fight, alright." Dani said standing between them near the table. "Maybe you two had a little too much to drink last night?" She suggested.

"Maybe, I just feel so ugh." Bo replied scratching herself.

"How are you feeling, Kenzi?" Dani asked the girl but Kenzi kept looking behind her. "Kenzi?"

"What?"

"How are you feeling?" Dani repeated.

"Fine." Kenzi replied shortly.

"Yeah, right." Dani retorted not believing her. "I'm taking you two to Lauren."

"Not after what happened last night." Bo protested.

"It's not up for discussion." Danielle said sternly. "You two get ready and we're going to Lauren."

* * *

"So, what's wrong with them?" Danielle asked Lauren after she finished her exam.

"Well, they are both physically fine. Now, Kenzi is human, so she might be fighting off the flu." Lauren answered.

"Med school…worth every dime." Kenzi sarcastically commented before getting up.

"I may be fine physically but emotionally I'm level ten harpy." Bo said. One of the medical assistant slammed a file on the table angrily. "Is she…"

"Of the Boston harpies." Lauren finished for Bo.

"Tips for later, be careful of what you say in a Fae lab." Dani said to Bo.

"The headaches, the tiredness, the short-temper, you can chalk that up to the injections." Lauren said to Bo.

"Did you change the formula?" Dani asked her.

"Well, I'm always tinkering with it, trying to provide the most effective treatment." Lauren explained. "It's more of an art than science, and she has a unique sets of hormones."

"Kenz!" Dani called disappearing to stop Kenzi from touching everything in the lab.

"Can't you hear it?" Kenzi asked Danielle as she stopped next to the small brunette. "Those elves, I think they followed me here."

"No and why would they?" Danielle asked her. "And stop scratching yourself so bad."

"I don't know why they would." Kenzi replied holding onto Dani's arms. "But they followed me, I still can hear them."

"Well, the only other thing I can think of is that there's something in your environment that's making both of you sick." Lauren suggested as a worried Danielle was walking Kenzi back to the examination table. "Mold? Asbestos?"

"Maybe a butt-load of food-encrusted dishes lying around the house." Bo accused Kenzi.

"You ready to rumble?" Kenzi countered.

"No. You go ahead." Bo retorted putting on her jacket. "I've gotta go help Dyson with a case." And she left.

"Okay." So, did Kenzi.

"I've seen them fight before but it never was serious." Dani said to Lauren. "You said it could be in our environment, right?" Lauren nodded. "Why am I not affected by it?"

"Well, Hellhounds are known to have a strong immune system." Lauren said as she walked to her computer while Danielle followed her. "You might be immune to whatever this is."

"Thank my father for this." Danielle sighed. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with them?"

"Absolutely." Lauren nodded.

"Thanks, Lauren. It's always a pleasure to see you." Danielle said before leaving the lab.

* * *

The way Bo snapped at her during breakfast or the way Kenzi and Bo were fighting, as if they were really holding a grudge against each other. She didn't like this, whatever this was. She didn't go with Bo to the precinct and she didn't go with Kenzi to the clubhouse. Instead she went to College, where she had to pick her graduation gown and cap. The graduation gown of Locksley college was a dark blue, with a black hood. The trim of the hood was yellow which indicates the degree Danielle was graduating in, inside the shell it was white which represented Danielle's specialization. And a cap, which color matched the gown.

It was a bittersweet moment for Danielle. Josh was supposed to be there with her. They were supposed to graduate together. It would never happen because of this Darcy and her mother. She stopped on the spot where Josh died, students have built up a memorial there. Photos of a smiling Josh were there, flowers and words of remembrance and regrets. Danielle crouched down and touched the ground. "I wish you were there with me. You deserve that graduation as much as I do." Danielle exhaled. "No matter what you did."

* * *

When she got back at the clubhouse, she was in for a big surprise. Multiple vans were parked in front of her place, there was a plastic tent dressed at the entrance. Several tapes could be seen with Bio-Hazard written on it.

"This is a forbidden zone, ma'am." A tall guy dressed in black with a rifle said to her.

"This is my home." She shot back. "What the hell is happening here?"

"Ma'am, I won't say it twice." The guy threatened.

"I won't ask twice." Danielle said in the same tone.

"Danielle?" She heard Dyson called her.

"Dyson, do you know what's going on, here?" She asked him immediately.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He replied as a tall dark woman walked up to them.

"Detective Dyson." She greeted him. "Is this part of your…uh, what do humans say…beat? Haven't seen you since that night in Manilla?"

"Serena." Dyson said back.

"And who's your friend?" She said looking down at me.

"The Banshee that lives here." Danielle retorted.

"What are you doing here?" Dyson asked her.

"Walk with me." Serena replied. Dyson and Danielle walked with her. "You're looking at the Ash's new head of security.

"Happy for you, Serena." Danielle retorted. "Still doesn't explain what the hell is happening here?"

"This position has its perks and its downsides." Serena continued. "Like informing people that their friends have been isolated. This is officially a lockdown." Serena informed them both.

"Quarantine? Who made that call?" Dyson asked angrily. Serena didn't reply. "Lauren."

"What? Why would Lauren call a quarantine?" Danielle asked confused.

"Try to understand." Serena chose to answer Dyson. "This Djiein feeds on human and Fae alike. It must be exterminated…along with the infected."

"You are not seriously thinking about burning the place down with my friends in it, are you?" Danielle shrieked.

"I gotta go in there." Dyson said.

"Do you really think that's the best way to help your friends, your partner?" Serena asked back.

"Serena, you gotta give me something here." Dyson asked her. "For old time's sake?"

"I can give you two hours."

"And what the hell am I supposed to do from out here?"

"Two hours." She repeated.

Dyson walked away from Serena pulling Danielle with him. "Are you going to tell me why Lauren called a quarantine? And what the hell is a Djiein?" Danielle's phone rang in her pocket, she shoved her gown in Dyson's arms before picking up her phone.

" _Dan!"_ Bo called her name as soon as she answered the phone.

"Are you okay?" Danielle said while putting the call on speakers.

" _Well, not exactly. A spider bit me and I went kinda'nam but I healed myself."_ Bo replied.

"Healed how? You didn't use Kenzi, did you?" Dyson asked her.

" _You're with Dyson?"_ Bo asked.

"Yeah. Now, focus, how did you heal yourself?" Danielle asked her.

" _I fed off Hale."_ Bo said.

"Fed how exactly from Hale?" Dyson couldn't help but ask her which earned him a slap from an annoyed Danielle, in the stomach.

" _Will you just focus? I did what I had to do. Hale is absolutely fine."_ Bo snapped at Dyson. _"What the hell is going on? They won't let us leave."_

"We're outside right now. We'll figure something out." Danielle promised Bo.

" _What?"_ Bo exclaimed. _"Oh, see that is why I'm glad you're with my favorite stalker."_

"Just hang on." Dyson told Bo. "Keep them safe."

" _I will."_

"Bo?"

" _Yeah."_

"You gotta kill this thing." Dyson told her.

" _Oh, with pleasure."_ And then she hung up.

"Now, tell me, what's a Djiein?" Danielle asked him.

The Djiein was a powerful underfae, a bite from that giant and hairy spider could send its victims into a psychopathic spiral. A spiral that would push its victims into killing each other. The Djiein was feeding off of the negative energy by using a magnetic field. Danielle knew that she was lucky to have been able to dodge this bullet but now it was up to her to save her two best friends.

* * *

"Bar's closed!" Trick said loudly while Dyson and Danielle were walking into the Dal.

"What the hell are you doing calling in the Ash's hit squad?" Dyson immediately yelled at Lauren.

Lauren just pushed a book towards him. "1872…a djiein infects a mining community, leading to the mass murder of 600 souls. Another single djiein is thought to be responsible for the bulk of the Sudanese genocide."

"You didn't give Bo a chance." Dyson ignored what she just said.

"Dyson, she did the right thing." Trick tried to reasoned with him.

"Bullshit!" Dyson snapped back.

"Enough!" Danielle yelled in her turn. "It doesn't matter what she did. All that matters, is that we stop that bug before it causes anymore damage."

"I bought us two more hours until they burn the place down." Dyson said more calmly. "So you tell me, how do we beat this thing?"

"We don't know." Trick answered.

"Well, let's find out." Danielle said taking the book Lauren pushed towards them.

* * *

"More bad news." Trick said. Danielle looked up at him.

"Wonderful." Dyson commented.

"Listen to this. 'The creature is so crafty, it buries its heart.'" Trick read out for them. "Until you find the heart and destroy it…"

"The spider itself is virtually invincible." Lauren finished for it.

"Lovely." Dyson and Danielle commented at the same time. "Look, before Bo got infected, she, uh, did some digging around for me. She put a list of leads together from her dark fae contacts on my case." He opened his file and took out the list. "Peter Byrd, Gordon Hurley, Thomas Mooney…"

"Wait." Trick stopped him. "Gordon Hurley?"

"Yeah? You know him?" Dyson asked him.

"He deals with, uh, exotic animals and underfae. Imports a lot of nasty stuff from the black market, for sport, food, whatever." Trick answered. "He hasn't been in the bar for about three months."

"Well, that's about when the murder suicides started." Dyson concluded. "Is he in the book?"

"He's in my book." Trick replied. "His office." Trick handed him a piece of paper.

"I'm going with you." Lauren said to Dyson. "I can identify the heart."

"This day just gets better and better." Dyson commented as he and Lauren walked out of the Dal. "And, Trick, see what else you can find."

* * *

"She's a sweet girl, okay?" Gordon was brought back by Lauren and Dyson. "She just gets moody."

"Yeah, moody like Jeffrey Dahmer." Lauren shot back.

"I'd better get going home for when she finishes." Gordon said.

"We're not letting her finish." Dyson grunted trying to hold him still.

"Gordon." Trick greeted him. "You're looking well."

"Trick, please don't let them hurt my baby." He pleaded Trick.

"His baby?" Danielle frowned up.

"He thinks the Djiein is his pet." Lauren replied to her.

"Yeah, she always comes back to me, okay." Gordon assured to Lauren. "Just when she's got her fill of death."

"Do you have anything to shut this guy up?" Dyson asked Trick.

"Yeah, I got something."

"We…we actually need him still talking, so he can tell us where the djiein buried its heart." Lauren said.

"Actually, if he's sleeping, it's better." Danielle said, now standing behind the bar, next to Trick.

"What do you mean?" Dyson asked her. Trick blew a white powder in Gordon's face.

"I've been taking some classes of Gaelic with Gail. And I think that Trick's translation might be off, the same word can be used for buried and implanted." Danielle explained.

"Implanted? Like, in something?" Lauren asked.

"Or someone?" Trick suggested.

"Am I missing something here?" Gordon said completely clueless.

Dyson ripped his shirt open. "Let me listen." Lauren said putting her ear to his chest. "We have two heartbeats."

"He who lies in the mud rises dirty." Trick mumbled.

"Hey, less Gaelic wisdom, more looking for makeshift surgical tools." Lauren asked him.

Trick dropped draining rack full of kitchen silverware in front of Lauren. They placed Gordon on the bar, Lauren put on the yellow gloves and started to feel around his stomach in order to locate the heart. Trick and Danielle looked at her intently while Dyson stepped away briefly to answer a call.

"Serena, we just need five minutes." Dyson said immediately. "No, look, we found the source. We can kill the spider." Dyson explained on the phone. "You won't kill it. It won't work, not unless you destroy its heart." Danielle glanced up at Dyson. Apparently, Serena didn't want to be convinced. As soon as he hung up, Dyson went back at Lauren's side. "We have to get this heart out, now." Dyson told Lauren.

"There might be some alchemist's potion that can poison the heart." Trick suggested.

"It's here." Lauren said suddenly.

She put on the second glove. She took a knife and plunged it in Gordon's stomach where the heart was located.

"Or you can do it that way." Trick commented.

Lauren then put her fingers inside the cut she just made and extracted the heart. It was small but beating strongly. "What an ingenious creature." Lauren commented, fascinated by the Djiein's capacity to implant its heart into somebody else's body.

"I know it's fascinating, but now it's time to kill that hairy spider." Danielle reminded Lauren.

"Kill her, Lauren." Dyson said with urgency. "Do it."

Lauren stabbed the heart and killed the Djiein. Their friends on the other side of the city came back to their senses. But they weren't saved, yet.

"Can somebody call off the terminators, now?" Danielle asked to no one in particular.

Lauren took out her phone and immediately called the hit squad. "It's Dr. Lewis. Call off the cleansing. In the Ash's name, it's done."

* * *

The three latest victims of the Djiein were taken to the Fae Lab. Lauren ran tests on them, just to make sure that they were alright.

"We should stop making a habit of it." Danielle said to Dyson while they stood by the door watching their friends being examined by the doctors and nurses.

"Habit of what?" Dyson asked her.

"You and I spending time together." Danielle answered. "I mean I'm warming up to you, but I still need small doses."

"I don't do small." Dyson retorted.

Danielle couldn't help but made an unladylike snort. "Ewww! That was unnecessary."

Dyson chuckled. "So, you're graduating?"

"Yeah, in three days." Danielle informed. "College is finally over. You're not invited to the ceremony." She held up her index in his face. "But you can come at the little celebration at the Dal after. Hale is invited too."

"Are you gonna be a brunette for the ceremony?" Dyson asked.

"No. The wig was only for the con." Danielle answered. "Why? Do I look better as a brunette?"

"No. You look better with your natural hair."

Danielle just looked up at him and was stunned in silent at the compliment. "Thanks."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Dyson walked away from her. "Banshee."

"Shapeshifter." She said back.

She followed him with her eyes as he walked to talk with Lauren. When she finally took her eyes away from him, they fell on Bo who was smiling at Kenzi. And for a reason that she ignored, she felt greatly guilty and conflicted. As if she was betraying her friend. She would never betray Bo, she knew it. So, why was she feeling that way?


End file.
